


Bloodbound

by pegion456



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegion456/pseuds/pegion456
Summary: After Alec is kidnapped he finds himself bound to a baby warlock. Magnus works to find out why Alec was bound to a baby.  While they work to find out who did the binding, they have a crash course in parenting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try an upload once a week or more. I have the first four chapters written so they will come out faster. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know so that I can correct them.

Kalie and Malcolm had been sent to retrieve Warlock Bane's lover by any means necessary short of killing him. The main problem they faced was that the other warlock had wards around his apartment, so they couldn't get too close without being found out. They decided to wait about a block from his apartment because they knew through following his lover that he walked to the Institute instead of taking a portal. They only had to wait a day before they got their break. They were also lucky in that it was getting dark out, so they had the cover of night on their side. They didn't have to worry about any mundanes seeing them, but they did have to worry about other downworlders. Although the man they were about to kidnap was a Shadowhunter, he had still made allies in the downworld. 

“Kalie, get ready, the Shadowhunter is headed our way,” Malcolm hissed to Kalie. They were hiding in the shadows of an alley with a potion that when thrown, knocked out the target. Malcolm double checked that the shadowhunter was alone, and saw that he was indeed alone and almost up on them. Malcolm knew they only had one chance to get this right, so he cast a glamour and stepped out of the alley. 

“Excuse me, shadowhunter, I have a question to ask you.” Malcolm said as he blocked the shadowhunter's path forward. The shadowhunter was quick to pull out his blade as he was startled by the sudden appearance of a warlock. 

“Yes, what is it?” the shadowhunter asked in suspicion. 

Malcolm swallowed nervously as he clutched the potion bottle out of sight. “I was wondering if you would come with me?” Malcolm asked as he suddenly threw the bottle at the shadowhunter. Before he could react Kalie appeared behind him, and opened a portal. Like promised the potion took affect immediately, and Kalie quickly cast a spell to make the shadowhunter easier to carry. Malcolm stepped forward to help and they dragged him through the portal. 

They landed in a small damp basement that smelled of mildew and dirt. In this basement they had set up an area to make a potion and a chair to hold the shadowhunter.  
The warlock that was waiting for them in the basement, indicated that she wanted them to place the shadowhunter on the chair. They dragged him over and sat him down in the chair and bound his hands and feet with magic. 

“How long is he going to be asleep for?” Kalie asked after they were finished with securing the shadowhunter. 

Esie looked up from where she was putting the potion together, “He should be out for about an hour. We should have enough time to complete this potion and clean up any evidence that we were here.” 

Kalie looked worriedly over at Esie as she walked over to a small bassinet that was in the corner. “And you're sure that this is going to work? I really don't want to get caught by the Clave.” As she was speaking Kalie was picking up a small bundle from the bassinet.

Esie sighed in exasperation, “How many times do you have to be told? I told you everything is going to work out. After we leave here, we will erase any evidence that we were even here.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes from where he was leaning against the table that Esie was working at, “She's been worrying every since we started this. I was about ready to just give her to Warlock Bane so she could at least be a distraction.”

Kalie glared at him as she carried the bundle over the Esie, “Excuse me for worrying. We all know that it is very important that this works. And really how do we know that the shadowhunter won't just kill him?”

Esie finished putting the last ingredient in and turned toward Kalie to take the bundle from her. “Because as you've been told, once we complete this spell he will be bound to the child. And whatever happens to the child will also affect the shadowhunter.” Esie pulled back the blanket the baby was wrapped in, and exposed the child's hand.  
Kalie picked up the knife that was sitting of the table, and reached out to grab the baby's hand. As she pressed the knife to the tiny finger, she felt sick. She knew that it was just a small nick and that they could heal it but she still didn't like the thought of hurting a child. Kalie could see that Esie was growing impatient, so she swallowed her feelings and pressed the knife firmly to the child's finger. Fortunately it didn't wake the baby up, and he just let out a whining cry before Esie soothed him back to sleep. Kalie watched as the blood dropped into the potion turning it a dark blue. Esie healed the baby's finger and handed him back to Kalie.

“Okay, now we need blood from the shadowhunter,” Esie told Malcolm as she stirred the potion mixing in the baby's blood. Malcolm nodded in understanding, and made his way over to where the shadowhunter was slumped in the chair. He crouched down where the shadowhunter's hands were bound behind his back, and pull out a knife. He cut the shadowhunter's finger and let the blood flow into a small bowl. Next he healed the cut, and stood up to take the blood to Esie.  
Esie nodded her thanks as she took the bowl from him and then emptied into the potion. This time the potion turned a light yellow color.  
“Okay, it's ready. Malcolm, put the mundane baby carrier on the shadowhunter. Kalie, make sure to stay close, once they both ingest the potion they have to stay in close range with one another.” They all made their way over to the shadowhunter, and Malcolm poured some of the potion into a small cup he had picked up from the table. First he gave the potion to the baby after Esie got him awake enough to swallow. The baby started fussing when they put the potion near his mouth, but with persistence they got enough down him to make the potion work. Next Malcolm fill the cup back up and turned toward the shadowhunter. He tilted his head up and pinched his nose shut to get him to open his mouth. Malcolm rubbed the shadowhunter's throat to encourage him to swallow. When the cup was empty, Malcolm turned toward Esie to see what was next.  
After Malcolm got the potion down the shadowhunter, Eise turned toward the table to start clearing up the potion ingredients, “Let's get this cleared up, and get out of here before he wakes up.”

Kalie slipped the baby into the baby carrier that the shadowhunter was now wearing. At the filling of warmth the baby snuggled down, and went back to sleep. Then she turned to the room itself and start sending everything, but the chair away. In just a few minutes they had the room clear, and it was as if no one had ever been there. 

“Okay, are we ready?” Esie asked as she finished up her part. Malcolm and Kalie nodded in answer. “Once we leave here, my wards will drop and anyone will be able to find this place. If you leave anything behind, you won't be able to come back to retrieve it.” They double checked that the room was clear, and Esie slipped a letter in between the shadowhunter and the baby. Then she walked to the other side of the room and opened up a portal. Esie stepped through followed by Kalie and Malcolm. Once the portal shut behind them, there was nothing left to show what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec groaned as he started to come around. He kept his eyes closed as he took stock of what was around him. When he could sense that he was alone in the room, he opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't get very far before he realized that there was something warm resting on his chest. He looked down in fear at first because for all he knew someone had stuck a booby trap on him. He was shocked when he saw a baby. The next thing he realized was that he was not bound, and his mouth tasted like something had died in it. He straightened up with a groan, and he instinctively put his hand under the baby to keep him from falling. The baby shifted in response, and Alec heard something crinkle under the baby's weight. He looked closer at the baby and saw a piece of white paper. He reached down, grabbed the paper, and pulled it out. Alec, being careful not to wake the baby just yet, opened the paper to see neat handwriting.

Shadowhunter, I apologize in advance for kidnapping you,  
but you are our only chance to keep this baby safe.  
Don't bother trying to find his mother, she  
wants nothing to do with what she calls a demon  
child. This baby, though, is more important than  
she would realize. You have been bound to the baby,  
so he is now your responsibility. Please, find it in your  
heart to look past what he was born as and see an  
innocent that needs your protection. He has no name  
and no home, and his life is in more danger than he  
knows. I can't say much more, only know that you are   
making a difference in the downworld. 

Alec sat in shock for a minute after he read the letter. He didn't yet know how he had been bound to the baby, but he did know he needed help. When he was sure his legs were going to hold him, he stood up to see if he still had his phone. As he stood he could feel his head throbbing, and the taste in his mouth was making him nauseous. From what he could tell he still had everything even his weapons, and when he pulled his phone out he saw that he had a number of missed calls. He groaned at the thought of worried family. He knew the headache was only going to get worse when they found him. Before he could call anyone the phone in his hand rang. He looked down and he couldn't help but smile when he saw that is was Magnus.

He answered the phone, and before he could say anything Magnus was talking, 

“Alexander, are you there?” Magnus asked in a worried voice. 

“Yeah, it's me,” Alec answered and he started wondering around the room trying to find a way out. 

He heard Magnus let out a sigh of relief, and then he heard Izzy and Jace in the background asking if he was okay and where he was. 

“I'm fine. I'm in some kind of basement, but there's nothing here to really tell me where this basement is.” Alec was quick to reassure them, and to try and head off some of the questions.

“We'll try to track you,” Magnus told him as he apparently turned to say something to the others because his voice was growing faint. “We tried to track you when we first realized you were missing, but something was blocking us.”

Alec frowned as he found a really small window, he couldn't see out of the window but he could smell water. “I think I'm in a building near water,” Alec told Magnus as he next found the door. “Give me a minute, I think I found a way out.” As Alec was trying to get the old rusty door opened, he woke the baby up and he let out a sharp cry. 

“Alec, what was that?” Magnus asked when he heard the baby cry. “Is there something else there with you? Are you in danger?'

Alec gave a soft laugh as he gently bounced the baby trying to get him back to sleep. 

“Magnus, I told you I'm fine. And yes there is something else here with me which you will see when I get back to the Institute.” By now Alec had gotten the old rusted door opened much to the displeasure of the baby. Alec stepped out of the basement, and saw that he was in an old run down house. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of decay, and rubbish. He saw that the floor boards were rotted out, and there were signs of rodents. Alec started picking his way across the floor trying not to step on a rotted floor board. 

“Magnus, I'm almost outside. I'll let you know if I see anything familiar.” 

“All right, I'll let Jace know. He's about to climb the walls wondering where you are.”

“How long have I been missing?” Alec asked as he wrenched the front door opened. The baby was getting more and more fussy, and Alec wondered if the baby had the same foul taste in his mouth. 

“About two hours. When you didn't show up at the Institute, Jace called me to see if I held you up. Which I told him I would never keep you from your work.” Magnus declared in an offended tone.

Alec laughed as he stepped off of the rickety front porch, “You liar. I can think of a few times you've made me late for work.”

Magnus let out an offended gasp, “I thought you were on my side.”

“I am on your side that's how I know you're a liar.” Alec looked around him and he saw that he was near a factory section that had sea port access. He gave his location to Magnus, and with Jace doing the tracking and Izzy using the computer, they were able to narrow down his location. They gave him a location where Magnus was going to open up a portal for him. Alec said goodbye to Magnus and made his way over to the location. When he reached it, he sent a text to Magnus letting him know, and Magnus opened a portal for him. The walk over had lulled the baby into an uneasy sleep, but Alec knew that once he reached the Institute that neither of them were going to be sleeping for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people that have commented. The next couple of chapters are going to be a little bit longer.

When he stepped through the portal, he could see the curiosity on everyone's face. Clary was the first to break out of the standstill they had fallen into. She hurried over to him followed by the others, “Alec, I'm glad you're safe, but why do you have a baby carrier on?” Clary asked as she and the others reached his side.

Alec shook his head as he motioned for them to follow him, “Not here, let's go to my office.” As Alec turned to start walking to his office, he reached out for Magnus's hand. Magnus used Alec's hold to pull him into a hug being careful not to crush whatever was on his chest. Alec breathed in the familiar scent of Magnus, and he felt the tension in his shoulders relax. Despite how capable he was as a shadowhunter, he couldn't help but feel a sense of safety when he was around Magnus. After Magnus released him Jace pulled him into a hug followed by Izzy. When everyone got done hugging Alec, they made their way to Alec's office. Alec was walking slower than the others because he wanted the baby to stay asleep for as long as possible. Magnus used this as an opportunity to hold Alec's hand. Alec looked over at Magnus, and he couldn't help but smile at him as he squeezed his hand. When they got to Alec's office, Alec asked Magnus to put up a ward.

Jace was the first one to start asking questions once the ward was up, “Okay, Alec, enough with the secrecy. What is that on your chest, and where have you been for the last few hours?”

Alec raised his hand for silence, “Give me time to answer, but first whatever is said in this room stays in this room. I don't know who kidnapped me, nor do I know yet for what purpose.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter, “Here. I found this letter when I woke up, and it gives some explanation.” Alec handed the letter to Jace first, since he was the closest. While Jace was reading, Alec pulled the baby out of the carrier. He had wanted to be in a safe place before he looked the child over. He had been able to see that the baby had dark blue hair that was almost black, but when he pulled him out of the carrier the blanket slipped and he saw that his skin was also blue. When Alec started to pull the baby from the carrier, Magnus had stepped up to Alec's side.

Magnus let out a sound of surprise at his first sight of the child. Alec laid the baby down on his desk, and carefully unwrapped the baby. When he uncovered the baby he could see that all of him was blue like Magnus's friend Catarina. The baby's skin was a darker shade of blue, and he had tiny horns on his head. The baby woke up as he was exposed to the cool air of the office, and he let his displeasure known. As Alec looked into the baby's blue eyes, and took in his adorable horns and skin he felt himself falling in love. 

Magnus had been looking at Alec instead of the baby, and he saw the moment Alec fell in love. Although they had only been dating for a short while, Magnus knew that Alec was the only one for him. They had talked about potentially having kids one day, but that day was far in the future. Magnus next turned his attention to the baby, and he felt himself smiling even with the baby screaming. 

“Well, he doesn't sound very happy,” Magnus said as he watched Alec check the baby over to make sure he was all right. 

Alec nodded his head in agreement, “I think he's hungry,” Alec said as he checked the baby's diaper, “And he needs a clean diaper,” Alec informed Magnus as he wrinkled his nose about what he found in the baby's diaper. Magnus laughed at the expression on Alec's face. 

“What do you think he needs?” Magnus asked as he prepared to snap some items into the office. 

Alec shook his head at Magnus, “I hate when you do that, but it's needed this time. He needs formula, diapers, bottles, and wipes for now. We'll figure out the rest later.”  
Magnus smiled at Alec, “Sweetheart, you know I pay for what I take now. A bad habit I've learned from you.” Magnus teased Alec as he brought in the items Alec had asked for. Alec childishly stuck his tongue out at Magnus, and Magnus leaned forward like he was going to bite it. Alec leaned back with a laugh, but then he leaned forward enough to take Magnus's lips in a quick kiss. 

“You two are disgusting,” Isabelle teased them as she walked over to where they were standing by the desk. 

Alec pulled back from Magnus and turned toward his sister, “Did you read the letter?” Alec asked her as he started preparing a bottle. He could remember when Max was a baby, and how he had helped his mom take care of him when she was busy. After he got the bottle prepared he handed it to Magnus to warm it up, “Could you warm this up for me?” Alec asked as he turned back to the baby. He started to change his diaper while Magnus warmed up the bottle.

“I just finished it,” Isabelle replied as she leaned against the desk and watch Alec take care of the baby. “Do you know what they were talking about when they said that they bound you to the baby?”

Alec shook his head as he finished up with the diaper, “No, I haven't had a chance to even think about what it could mean.”

Magnus looked up in surprise, “What do you mean Alec is bound to the baby?”

Jace had heard Magnus's question, and he took the letter from Clary after she finished reading it and brought it over for Magnus to read. “Here this might answer your question, “Jace told him as he got his first look of the warlock child. He smiled at the baby that was now waving his hands around, and looking at his surroundings. Alec finished up with his diaper, and took the baby into his arms so that he could feed him.

“After I feed him, and Magnus gets done reading the letter we'll see if we can get some answers about the bond,” Alec told them as he settled the baby into a comfortable position. At first the baby turned away from the bottle, but his hunger must have gotten the best of him because he finally took the nipple into his mouth and started drinking. The baby was staring up at Alec as he feed, and Alec looked down into the baby's eyes and he knew he would do whatever it took to keep the baby safe.

When the baby was done feeding, Alec handed the baby to Magnus so that he could take the baby carrier off. Magnus gingerly took the baby from Alec, and he uneasily settled him into his arms. Although he had been alive for centuries he had not had much contact with babies. The baby started fussing again as he sensed that he wasn't been held as securely. Isabelle shook her head as Magnus and reached over to relive him of the burden of the baby. Magnus gratefully handed him over, and Isabelle brought him up to her shoulder to burp him. The baby settled in easily at the warmth and softness of a woman. He had not had much softness in his life, and now he had a sense of safety where ever he had ended up at. As Isabelle softly patted the baby on the back, she started to walk away from Alec. As she got farther away from Alec the baby started to let out a sound of distress, and Alec felt an uncomfortable pulling sensation in his chest.

“Izzy, stop, come back over here,” Alec called to her with a sense of urgency in his voice.

Isabelle turned back toward Alec in surprise, “Alec, what's wrong?” she asked as she made her way back over to him. As she drew closer Alec could feel the pressure in his chest lessen, and the baby started to settle down again. When Isabelle got back over to Alec he reached out for the baby, and Isabelle handed him back over. 

“Well, I guess we now know what they meant by you and the baby are bound together,” Jace said as he looked at Alec, and rubbed his chest were he had felt the echo of the pain that Alec had been feeling. Alec nodded his head as he looked down at the baby, who had settled back into his arms and was starting to drift off to sleep. Before anything more could be said, the door to Alec's office opened and Max stepped through.

“Max, do you just get back from Idris?” Isabelle asked as she opened her arms for a hug. 

Max nodded in answer as he stepped into his sister's arms.

At the sound of Max's name the baby in Alec's arms jumped and started to look around.   
Alec looked down at the baby in surprise, “Is your name Max?” Alec asked the baby as he lightly bounced the baby in his arms. At the sound of the name the baby turned toward Alec and waved his arms at him. 

Magnus laughed at the baby's reaction, “Well, I guess that means the baby wasn't nameless after all.”

Clary nodded in agreement, “So we've answered two questions. We know some of the bond between Alec and the baby, and we now have something to call him besides baby.”  
Jace walked up to Alec's side and looked down at the baby, “Is that your name? Are you baby Max?” Jace asked the baby in Alec's arms. At the sound of the name the baby turned toward Jace, and looked at him. “Well, that seems that then,” Jace said as he stepped back. Max walked over to look at the baby that shared his name. 

“Alec, why are you holding a blue baby?” Max asked as he looked at the warlock child in his brother's arms. Max reached out to touch the baby's hand, and baby Max curled his fingers over the other Max's finger. The older Max laughed at the baby, and gently waved his hand.

Alec looked down at his brother and the baby in his arms and smiled in amusement, “ Jace and Isabelle will fill you in,” Alec told his brother, “while Magnus and I examine the baby to make sure everything is all right.” Alec told Max. Max nodded his head in agreement, and Jace, Clary, and Isabelle filed out of the room with Max following behind them. 

“So, should we do this here or do you want to got back to the loft?” Magnus asked Alec as he started to gather up the assorted baby items he had brought into the office. Alec thought for a moment as he looked down at the sleepy baby in his arms. 

“How about we do this at home, and that way when we get done we can put Max down to sleep when we get done,” Alec replied as he settled Max into one arm and reached over to help Magnus. Magnus nodded his head in agreement as he set the baby items back down and opened up a portal. He picked the items back up and followed Alec through the portal. When they landed in the loft Magnus made his way to the kitchen to put the baby formula and bottles away. Alec set the baby carrier down on the couch, and then turned to follow Magnus into the kitchen. Alec leaned against the island in the middle and watched Magnus sorting out where to put the bottles.

“Do you think we should make up some bottles for later?” Alec asked as he watched Magnus.

Magnus looked at him for a moment before he looked at the baby, “That might be a good idea. I don't think he's going to be to patient when it comes to being feed.”

Alec laughed in agreement, “Okay, I'll get some made up after we get him put down to sleep.”

Magnus shook his head at this though, “Remember you have to stay close to him.”

Alec frowned as he remembered the pain he had felt when he was away from the baby. 

“This is going to be a problem when I have to go into work or get called out for a mission.”

Magnus walked over to where Alec was frowning down at the floor, still softly rocking the baby. “Hey, it'll be all right. If we work together we can figure this out. Also don't forget you have Jace and Isabelle to help out if needed in running the Institute,” as Mangus was talking he had reached up to cup Alec's cheek and gently directed him to look at him. 

Alec let Magnus move his head up, and he smiled as he looked into Magnus's eyes,   
“You're right,” Alec said as he push his head into Magnus's hand, “I don't know how I made it so long without you. I love you,” Alec told Magnus as he leaned forward for a kiss, and Magnus leaned into the kiss being careful not to crush the baby that was still in Alec's arms. They kissed for a few minutes just enjoying being with one another for a few quite moments. They both knew that their time together was going to change quite a bit now that Alec was bound to stay close to baby Max. Max started to get fussy again, so Alec and Magnus pulled apart and looked down at the baby. 

“Let's go to the bedroom, so we can lay him down to look him over,” Magnus told Alec as he turned to led the way to their bedroom.   
Alec followed behind Magnus, and when he got to the bedroom he took Max over to the bed and laid him down. After he laid the baby down he started to undress him. He hadn't re wrapped the baby after feeding him because it had been pretty warm in his office, so all he had to do was take of the pants and shirt the baby was wearing.  
Max was half asleep so he didn't put up to much of a fuss at being undressed, although he did keep his eyes on Alec. Alec smiled down at the baby watching him, and he lightly tickled the baby on his plump little belly. Max let out a soft giggle and squirmed away from the tickling fingers. 

Magnus had been removing his jewelry and makeup, and changing into clothes that he didn't mind getting dirty. As he was doing this he was watching Alec with Max from the makeup mirror he had in the corner of their bedroom. He felt a warmth in his chest at the sight of his boyfriend playing with a downworld child. In all his years of being alive he never thought that one day he would be in a committed relationship with a shadowhunter, and entertaining the idea of possibly having children with said shadowhunter. After Magnus was done he made his way over to where Alec was talking nonsense to Max. Alec looked up as Magnus approached and Magnus couldn't help leaning down and taking Alec's lips in a quick kiss. 

Alec gave Magnus a concerned look as he pulled back from the kiss, “Are you all right?' Alec asked him.

Magnus gave his a soft smile, “I'm just fine, darling. How's Max doing?”

“He looks perfectly healthy, and I would put his age at about six months old.”

“That's good then. All right, I'm going to examine both of you to see if I can identify what was used on both of you to maybe break the spell. Can you take your shirt off, so I can see if you have any injures?” Magnus asked Alec as he prepared to examine Alec and Max.

Alec took his shirt off without question before it hit him, “Hey, I wasn't injured by a physical attack,” Alec told Magnus with confusion in his voice.  
Magnus gave him an unrepentant grin, “As your boyfriend it's my duty to make sure nothing happens to your perfect body.”

Alec laughed at him as he picked Max up and leaned back against the headboard and the pillows he had stacked up for comfort, “You're shameless ,” Alec told him as he settled into a comfortable position settling Max against his chest. He hadn't bothered to redress Max, so all he was wearing was a diaper. Max immediately snuggled down into the warm embrace, the chest hair of the shadowhunter lightly tickling him. Magnus knew when he saw Alec and Max together that he would do anything to keep Max for Alec, but he didn't know if that was going to be possible. Alec hadn't said anything to him yet about them keeping Max, but Magnus knew it was coming. Alec had always been good with children, and Magnus knew that before they got together that he had all but given up on being a father. Now watching the way Alec was acting around Max, Magnus could feel himself falling deeper in love. When Magnus hadn't done anything in a while, Alec looked up at him in concern. He saw a look in Magnus's eyes that he couldn't place, but for some reason it made him feel warm in his chest.

Magnus saw Alec looking at him, and he shook himself out of his thoughts, “All right hold still.”

Alec nodded in understanding, and keeping a hand on Max's back he settled into a comfortable position, As Magnus sent out his magic, he admired the contrast of Alec's pale skin and Max's dark blue skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fluffier than I intended it to be. Once again thank you to those that commented it means a lot.

As Magnus sent his magic into Alec's and Max's bodies, he could sense the magic of another much weaker warlock. They had been careful though and covered their tracks because, although, he could see that the bond was there there was nothing to indicate what kind of spell was used. After a few minutes Magnus gave up in frustration, “I'm sorry, Alec, I can see the bond, but who ever did this was very careful not to leave any evidence behind.”

Alec frowned as he looked down at the child sleeping on his chest, “Well, the only other thing we can do right now is take some blood samples and have Izzy check.”

“That's a good idea,” Magnus said as he stepped back from the bed. “We can go to the Institute tomorrow, and have Isabelle draw blood from both of you.”

Alec nodded in agreement as he slipped the sleeping baby off of him and onto the bed next to him. “We also need to figure out where Max is going to sleep.” Alec told Magnus as he shifted up on the bed so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard.

Magnus nodded in agreement, “Why don't we put a bassinet next to your side of the bed. That way he is close enough to satisfy the bond, and we can have the bed to ourselves.”

Alec smiled at that, “You just want to be able to use me as a pillow,” Alec told Magnus as he got up from the bed. Alec moved into Magnus's personal space, and pulled him against him. Magnus just smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and tilted his head up for a kiss. Alec leaned forward to meet him, and they spent a few minutes lazily making out. They eventually had to pull apart when Max starting whimpering again. Alec pulled back with a laugh before he turned to the baby. Max had his eyes opened looking around room. Alec leaned down and picked the baby up. Magnus stepped toward Alec, and held his arms out. Alec turned toward Magnus and passed Max to him. 

Magnus looked down at the curious child, and he couldn't help but smile at him. “You are going to bad for our sex life aren't you?” Magnus asked Max as he bounced him gently in his arms. Max giggled in response and waved his arms at Magnus trying to grab his hair. Magnus laughed and pulled back. 

Alec gasped at what Magnus asked Max, “Magnus, don't say that to him,” Alec told Magnus as red flooded his cheeks. 

Magnus laughed at Alec as his shook his head, “He doesn't care what we say to him. He's not old enough to understand, he just likes it when you talk to him.”

Alec tried to keep his blush down as he gave Magnus a small pout, “It's embarrassing,”   
Alec told Magnus. Magnus just shook his head at Alec as he leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. Max pressed between the two of them reached up to grab Alec's nose. Alec laughed as he pulled back and grabbed Max's little hand. 

Alec smiled at Max as he held his hand and lightly shook it, “Are you jealous that he's kissing me and not you?” Alec asked Max as he leaned down to press a quick kiss to the top of Max's head. Max responded by pulling Alec's hand toward his mouth. 

“I think someone is hungry,” Magnus said as he handed Max back over to Alec. Alec nodded in agreement, so Magnus turned and led the way out of the bedroom. 

“What do you think he can eat?” Magnus asked Alec as they made their way into the kitchen. 

Alec looked down at Max, “He should be able to eat the same things that we eat as long as we make sure it's soft enough for him eat without choking.”

“All right how about Chinese?”

“Sounds good,” Alec answered as he leaned against the counter with Max. Magnus snapped in their usual order, then he went to the cabinet to get plates. When he turned back toward Alec, he smiled when he saw that Alec had forgotten to put his shirt back on. 

Magnus made his way back over to the counter and set the plates down. “Are you going to stay like that? Not that I mind the view mind you,” Magnus asked Alec as he leered at him. Alec looked at Magnus in confusion before he looked down at himself. Once again he blushed when he realized that he had forgotten his shirt. 

“No, I should probably get my shirt back on,” Alec answered Magnus just as Max noticed the chest hair Alec had, and he reached out to grab it. Alec winced in pain, and pulled Max away from him. Magnus tried to stifle his laughter, as he watched Alec walk back toward their bedroom holding a squirming Max out away from his body. After Alec was out of view, Magnus finished getting their supper put out. As he set at the counter waiting for Alec, he realized that they had no where for Max to sit. Magnus snapped in a high chair as Alec was coming out of the bedroom. 

Alec placed Max into the highchair as he moved the chair in between them, so they could take turns feeding Max. Alec settled down into his own chair, and he and Magnus started talking about whatever came to mind. As they talked they took turns trying different foods with Max, and trying to keep everything as clean as possible. After they were done eating, Alec looked Max over and he laughed when he saw that Max had more food on the outside of him than they probably got him to eat. 

Alec looked at the clock and saw that it was about nine. “I'm going to give Max a bath, and get him ready for bed,” Alec told Magnus as he started gathering up their supper dishes. Magnus nodded in agreement as he put the left overs in to fridge. 

“What do you need for his bath?” Magnus asked after he closed the fridge and turned toward Alec. Alec looked at the baby, who was currently banging on the high chair tray, 

“He needs pajamas, baby wash, baby lotion, and you should probably add some clothes for tomorrow.”

Magnus looked a little overwhelmed at the list of items Alec gave him on top of the items he had already procured for Max. “I guess I've never thought of how much stuff a baby needs,” Magnus told Alec as he snapped the items into the loft along with a couple of soft toys. Max squealed when he saw a teddy bear appear on the counter in front of him, and he reached his arms out in a grabbing motion. 

Alec laughed as he reached down and pick the baby up, “Now, Max, you can have the bear after we get you cleaned up. I think you got more on you than in you,” Alec wrinkled his nose at the food that was smearing on his clothes from Max. Max looked up at Alec with his bottom lip poked out and quivering. Alec lightly bounced him causing Max to lose focus on the impending tantrum. Max giggled at the bouncing and started babbling at Alec as he reached up to grab his nose again. Alec pulled back with a laugh as he turned to go to the master bathroom. 

Magnus watched Alec with Max, and he again felt the warmth swelling in his chest again. He was realizing that when it came time to give Max up it would destroy him and Alec. They had only spent a few hours with him, but it was enough time for him to feel a hole in Magnus's chest that he had spent centuries trying to ignore. Magnus shook off the thoughts, and waved his hand to clean the dish and put them up. Then he gathered up the bath items, and the baby clothes and followed the sound of running water to the master bath. When he got to the bathroom he paused to watch Alec talking to Max telling him everything he was doing to get him ready to bathe.

Alec turned to look at Magnus when he sensed him behind him, “Hey,” Alec said to Magnus with a smile, “Do you want to help me give Max a bath?” Alec asked him as he gestured for him to join them. 

Magnus nodded in agreement, and walked over to place the clothes on the bathroom counter, and then carried the baby wash over to the tub. Alec had Max standing on the side of the tub while he waited for the water to fill the tub. Max was using this opportunity to bounce up and down in Alec's hands. Magnus checked the level of the bathwater and the temperature making sure it was not to hot for Max. When Magnus was satisfied with the water, he turned toward Max, “All right, Max, let's get you clean,” Magnus told Max as he reached out and took the diaper off. Before Alec could warn him not to stand in front of Max, Magnus already had the diaper off. Like Alec was afraid would happen, Max started peeing as soon as the diaper was off. Magnus stood there in shock at the liquid getting on his clothes. 

Alec tried to stifle his laughter as he looked at the dumbfounded look on Magnus's face, “I'm sorry, I was going to warn you,” Alec laughed, “You have to be careful with little boys. Sometimes when you take their diaper off, and the warm air hits their penis they pee.”

Magnus gave Alec an deadpan look before he turned to dispose of the diaper, and to take his shirt off, “You could have told me that the first time we changed his diaper,” Magnus told Alec as he walked back over to the tub.

Alec laughed as he lowered Max into the water, “I'm sorry, but we were kind of busy at the time,” Alec told Magnus after he got Max settled, and sat down on the floor next to the tub so that he could watch Max. 

Magnus settled down next to Alec, “I guess you have a point,” Magnus replied as he leaned against Alec. Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus's waist, and pulled him closer enjoying the warmth of Magnus pressing against him. 

Alec looked down at Magnus and smiled when he saw that he was shirtless, “I guess it's my turn to enjoy the view,” as Alec looked at Magnus's darker skin tone against the paler skin of his arms. 

Magnus laughed as he hugged Alec's arm to him, “Hmm, I don't mind. I am gorgeous after all.”

Alec laughed at that, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of Magnus's neck, “Yes, and you're not self centered at all,” Alec told him.

Magnus just smiled as he listened to Max playing in the water. They let Max play for a bit, then working together they got Max cleaned up and out of the water. By now Max was sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning. Magnus wrapped Max in the softest towel he had, and made his way to the chair in the corner of the room. 

“Go ahead and get ready for bed,” Magnus told Alec, “That way we won't have to move him once he's asleep.”

Alec nodded his head as he set about to do just that. Luckily the toilet was in a little alcove by itself, so he didn't have to pee in front of Magnus. No matter how long they had been together, Alec still felt awkward doing such a private thing in front of Magnus. Then Alec made his way over to the sink to wash his hands and to brush his teeth. While Alec was getting ready for bed, Magnus had shifted Max to his shoulder and was rocking him to sleep. Max snuggled down into the warm towel and even warmer hold of the man holding him, and sleep dragged him under. Magnus could feel when Max gave up the fight with sleep, and he stopped rocking but kept rubbing his hand up and down Max's tiny back. 

Alec looked over at Magnus, and he felt his heart melt. Magnus was looking down at Max with the beginnings of love, and Max looked so small wrapped up in the towel. Max's small head was laying on Magnus's shoulder, and the contrast between the dark blue skin, and the golden brown skin of Magnus was beautiful to Alec. Alec finished getting ready for bed by pulling off his shirt and pants and tossing them into the hamper. After he did that he walked over to Magnus, “Here, do you want me to take him?” Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head as he got up from the chair, trying to be careful of waking Max. “No, I've got him.” Magnus answered Alec with a smile. Alec nodded and turned to lead the way to the bedroom, on the way Alec grabbed the clothes Magnus had left on the counter. When they got to the bedroom Alec put the clothes down on the bed, and then turned to go get the diaper bag they had brought with them. While Alec was doing that, Magnus placed Max down on to the bed and unwrapped him from the towel. Max gave a small whimper at the feeling of cooler air washing over him, but Magnus cast a warming spell over him and Max settled back down. 

Alec made his way over to the bed with a clean diaper, and the baby lotion. Magnus   
moved aside, and watched as Alec rubbed lotion into Max's skin and put his diaper and pajamas on. After he did that Alec carefully picked Max up and carried him to the bassinet where he laid him down and covered him up. After getting Max settled, Alec climbed into bed beside him. Magnus then got ready for bed himself, and afterwards settled down next to Alec who rolled over onto his back so Magnus could snuggle up against his side. Magnus waved his hand to turn the lights off, and then they both settled down to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter. For now there is going to be a few days between each update. Once again thank you to everyone that has commented, I really appreciate it.

Alec was woken up the next morning by the sound of Max moving around in the bassinet. Alec carefully separated himself from Magnus and turned over to check on Max. Max looked up at Alec when he saw him looking into the bassinet, and he smiled and started waving his arms at Alec. Alec smiled back at Max and sat up in the bed. Alec reached over to pick Max up, and as he did he checked Max's diaper to find that it needed to be changed. Alec climbed out of bed to change Max, and Magnus mumbled something in his sleep before he rolled over to the warm spot Alec had left on the bed. Alec just shook his head at Magnus as he turned toward the bathroom to change Max. Alec figured it would be easier to change Max on the bathroom counter instead of the bed, and risk waking Magnus up. When he got to the bathroom, he turned the light on squinting in the sudden brightness. Alec had grabbed the diaper bag from beside the bed before he made his way to the bathroom, and he sat it down on the counter. Alec pulled a towel out of the cabinet to lay Max on instead of laying him on the cold hard counter. As Alec started taking Max's diaper off, Max started fussing not to happy about the goings on so soon after waking up. Alec just laughed at Max's antics as he draped a washcloth over Max to keep him from peeing on him like he had Magnus. When Alec got the diaper completely off, he gagged at what he found in Max's diaper. It smelled worse than any demon that he had ever gone up against. When Alec gagged, Max started giggling at the sound.

Alec glared at the baby, “Oh, so that's what makes you happy?” Alec asked Max as he reached down and lightly tickled the baby. Max giggled and squirmed trying to get away from the tickling fingers. Next Alec hurriedly clean Max up and got him into a clean diaper all while trying to keep him from rolling over. After Alec got Max cleaned up and washed his hands, he picked Max up, and carried him back into the bedroom making sure to turn the light off as he left. Alec looked at the clock and saw that it was only six in the morning, so he decided to climb back into bed with Magnus. Alec lay the baby down next to Magnus, and then climbed into the bed himself. With Max laying in between them, Alec lay watching Magnus sleep as Max tried to chew on his toes. After a few minutes Max grew bored with his feet, and started looking around him. When Max saw that Magnus was laying next to him, he rolled over and got up on to his hands and knees. Max crawled over to Magnus, and sat down by his head and start smacking him in the face. Alec watched all of this trying not to laugh, and he wondered what else Max might do to a sleeping Magnus. 

Magnus was rudely awoken when he felt a smack on his face. He frowned as he tried to think of who he made mad enough to assault him in his sleep. When Magnus opened his eyes, he jerked back in shock at the blurry blue face in front of his. After a minute of confusion he remembered yesterday, and the new addition to their household. Magnus smiled at Max, and Max seeing that he was awake responded with another smack to the face and a series of babbles. 

Magnus groaned as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He saw that Alec was awake, and he was apparently laughing at him. 

“Some boyfriend you are,” Magnus grouched at Alec, “You just lay there and let me get hit in the face.”

Alec smiled at Magnus as he also shifted up on the bed until he was close enough to give Magnus a kiss good morning. Max seeing that he no longer had their attention let out a shriek like he was about to start crying. Alec pulled back from Magnus in surprise and he turn toward Max. When Max saw that his attention was back on him, he smiled and started slapping his hands down on the bed. 

Alec laughed at Max's antics, and he reached over to pick him up, “You're going to be a hand full for us aren't you?” Alec asked Max as he settled Max on his lap. Max just babbled at Alec before he turned toward Magnus and held his arms out. Magnus looked at Max in surprise before he reached out for him. Max threw himself toward Magnus causing Magnus to fumble him a bit. 

“I'm going to have to watch out for you,” Magnus told Max as he help him stand up on his thighs. Max giggled at Magnus and reached out to grab his nose. Magnus pulled back with a laugh, and keeping one hand on Max to keep him steady, he reached down and tickled his belly. 

Alec leaned back against the pillows he had propped up against the headboard, and watched Magnus playing with Max. Although they had talked about children, Alec knew that neither one of them expected it to happen anytime soon. Alec mentally told himself not to get to attached because they knew nothing about Max's history, and there could be someone who was looking for him. Although Alec was telling himself these things, his mind kept going back to the letter that had been left with Max. For all they knew the person or persons that have left the letter had only done so to trigger sympathy in the shadowhunters. He had left the letter with Izzy to see if maybe something had been left on it that might tell them who kidnapped him, and left him bound to a six month old baby. 

After a few minutes of watching Magnus and Max, Alec looked at the clock and saw that if he didn't get around he would be late getting to the Institute. 

“All right, young man, I have to get ready to go to work,” Alec told Max as he climbed out of the bed. Max starting whimpering as he felt the bond pulling on him. Magnus quickly handed Max over to Alec, and Max settled down once he was back in Alec's arms. Alec smiled down at the baby as he turned toward the bathroom to get the both of them dressed and ready to go. 

After Alec got both of them dressed, he walked out of the bathroom and saw that Magnus was still in bed and he was typing something into to his phone. 

“Are you going with me to the Institute?” Alec asked as he sat Max down on the bed and started gathering up the things he would need for Max. 

Magnus looked up from his phone and shook his head, “No, I'm going to get in contact with some other warlocks to see if anyone knows about a missing baby warlock.”

Alec nodded in agreement, “Okay, let me know if anything comes up. I'm going to check in with the others and see if anyone had any luck last night.”

“Sounds good. Are you going to feed Max before you leave?” Magnus asked as he put his phone down on the nightstand and got out of bed. 

Alec looked down at Max in surprise before he sighed, “This is going to take some getting use to,” Alec told Magnus. 

Magnus laughed at Alec as he pulled a robe on and tied it around his waist, “I know, and right now you have to take him where ever you go. So you also need to talk to Isabelle and Jace about who is going to take over your missions for awhile.”

Alec just shook his head as he put the diaper bag over his shoulder and then reached down to pick Max up, “Maybe I can go on some easy missions,” Alec told Magnus as he turned to make his way to the kitchen, “Being completely inactive is going to drive me nuts after a while.”

“Maybe, but I thought you wanted to keep Max in hiding until you found out who kidnapped you?” Magnus asked as they got to the kitchen and he motioned for Alec to sit down.

Alec was silent for a moment as he looked at Max, who was sitting on his lap chewing on one of his hands. “I think I should go ahead and address the rest of the shadowhunters, and have more people looking in to this.”

As Alec was thinking Magnus was getting breakfast ready for Max, “Are you sure that's a good idea?” Magnus asked Alec as he carried a warm bottle of formula and a jar of baby food over to Max and Alec.

Alec nodded his head as he shifted the diaper bag off his shoulder, and then he adjusted Max so that he was laying down in his arms. Once Alec had Max settled, Magnus handed Alec the bottle. When Max saw the bottle he excitedly started to babble and reached for the bottle. Alec laughed at Max's antics, and he placed the nipple in Max's mouth, then he let Max grab the bottle with his hands and Alec kept his hand on the bottom of the bottle to hold it steady. While Max was eating Alec looked at Magnus who had sat down in the chair beside him. 

“Yeah I've thought about it quite a bit since I woke up, and I think it's for the best. I know there are going to be shadowhunters that are going to be unhappy with Max being at the Institute. I also know that as soon as his presence is confirmed, word is going to spread pretty fast to the other Institutes and I'm hoping someone will come foward,” Alec finally replied to the question Magnus had asked him. 

Magnus looked thoughtful for a moment before he sighed, “You're right, but I don't want you to put yourself or Max into any unnecessary danger.”

Alec smiled at Magnus's concern, and being careful not to disturb Max he leaned over for a kiss. Magnus leaned forward to meet him, they shared a soft loving kiss for a moment. When Alec pulled back he looked into Magnus's eyes for a moment before he looked back down at Max. Max sensing that someone was looking at him looked up at Alec. Alec smiled at Max as he took in the unusual shade of blue of Max's eyes. As Alec sat feeding one warlock and also enjoying a peaceful quite with another he knew he would give up his life for either one of them. 

Magnus saw a peculiar look cross Alec's face, and he reached out a place his hand on Alec's knee, “Are you all right?” Magnus asked Alec.

Alec pulled the empty bottle away from Max's mouth, and after putting the bottle down on the counter he shifted Max up to his shoulder and started lightly patting him on the back. 

“I'm fine,” Alec told Magnus with a smile as he patted Max on the back. 

Magnus gave him a dubious look before he relaxed and smiled back at Alec, “If you're sure. You know you can come to me if that ever changes.”

Alec gave a soft laugh at Magnus's fussing, “I know,” Alec told him. Alec looked at the clock and groaned, “I'm glad I'm head of the Institute,” Alec told Magnus as he got up from the chair making sure he didn't drop Max.  
“Why's that?”  
“Because I'm going to be pretty late by the time I get there,” Alec told Magnus as he picked up the diaper bag from the floor, and put it back on his shoulder. After he got the diaper bag settled he picked up the jar of baby food and the spoon Magnus had also brought for him and he put them in the diaper bag for later. 

“I'll make you a portal so you don't have to walk all the way there with Max and his things,” Magnus said to Alec as he also stood up from his chair.

Alec nodded in agreement, and he doubled checked that he had everything. “Before I leave can you get me a teething ring? I noticed this morning that Max has a tooth pushing through.”

“Sure, do you have everything else you might need?” Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head, “I think I have everything else, if there is anything I forgot I'll let you know.”

“That'll be fine, and I'll meet you at the Institute for lunch and we can go over anything we might have found out,” Magnus told Alec after he handed Max the teething ring.   
Max immediately put the teething ring in his mouth, and started gnawing on it. 

Alec nodded in agreement, “All right, I'll see you then.”

After making sure Alec was ready Magnus made a portal for him and Max.

Alec leaned forward for a kiss goodbye, “I love you,” Alec told Magnus after he pulled back, and reached down to grabbed the high chair for Max.

Magnus smiled at Alec after he pulled back from the kiss, “I love you too. See you in a little while.”

Alec nodded and he stepped through the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out, and how short it is. I have fibromyalgia and when it flares up I have a hard time writing. I've got the next chapter written and I hopefully will have it up in a few days. Also thank you again for the support on this story.

Alec stepped out the portal Magnus had created for him, and into his office at the Institute. He had forgotten to put Max back into the baby carrier that he'd been placed in the night before. Alec knew though that the baby carrier was going to get quite a bit of use, because despite how light the baby was, after carrying him for awhile he seemed like he'd gained weight. As Alec looked around his office, he knew he would have to childproof because it was definitely not made with a baby in mind.

Alec sat the highchair down next to his chair behind the desk, and with his hand now free he adjusted Max to a more comfortable position. Next he sat the diaper bag down on the desk, and checked to see if any messages had been left for him. He didn't see anything new, so Alec figured there hadn't been anymore news about his kidnapping.

“All right, Max, we're going to see Izzy to see if she has anything for us,” Alec told Max as he turned to go to the office door. Max just waved his teething ring in answer before stuffing it back into his mouth. Alec dodged the soaked teething ring with a grimace of disgust on his face. Alec resigned himself to being covered in all sorts of fluids with Max around. 

Alec braced himself for what he might see from the other shadowhunters as he walked to Isabelle's office. He knew that despite the progress that had been made by him and the downworld leaders that many shadowhunters still viewed downworlders as beneath them. He didn't expect the looks of surprise on the other shadowhunter's faces. Alec had thought someone would have seen him last night with Max, but it seems someone was able to keep it out of the gossip mill. So Alec just ignored the stares and made his way to the labs where Isabelle was working. When he got down to the labs, he saw that she was already hard at work on the letter. 

“Hey, Izzy,” Alec called out when he was close enough. Isabelle looked up from the microscope she was using to examine the letter. Isabelle smiled when she saw her brother carrying the little blue warlock. Max was dressed in blue jeans, a green shirt with a duck on it, and little blue shoes. 

“Aww, he's so cute,” Isabelle exclaimed as she hurried over to Alec's side. Max pushed back against Alec in surprise at the loud woman approaching them. When Isabelle got close enough, she reached out to hold Max. Alec passed him over, and Max turned back toward Alec reaching for him. 

Alec smiled as he reached forward and grabbed one of Max's hands, “You'll like Izzy, Max. She may be loud, and way too cheerful for this time of morning, but she's a good person,” Alec told Max as he gave Max's tiny hand a reassuring squeeze. Max looked at Isabelle warily, but he slowly relaxed like he understood what Alec was telling him.   
Isabelle stuck her tongue out at Alec when he called her loud. Alec just laughed at her causing Max to laugh as well. Isabelle turned her attention back to Max, and she looked him over. Max turned to look at Isabelle as well, and he reached out to grab her hair. 

“You may want to watch him,” Alec told her, “he's been trying to grab anything he can get his hands on.”

Isabelle winced as she pulled her hair out of reach, “Yeah, I can remember when our Max was this age,” Isabelle replied as she shifted Max to her left hip away from where she pulled her hair out of his grabbing range. Max responded by stuffing his teething ring back into his mouth, and drooling on Isabelle's shoulder. She wrinkled her nose at the wet feeling on her top, “I forgot about that part somehow,” Isabelle told Alec as she studied the tiny horns on Max's head.

Alec nodded in response, “He's been drooling all morning. When I checked his mouth I could see that a tooth was starting to push through.”

“So you and Magnus are going to have fun while we try to figure this out,” Isabelle laughingly told Alec as she handed Max back to him. Max leaned back against Alec's chest where Alec had settled him facing Isabelle. Isabelle led Alec over to where she had been working on the letter, and she sat back down. 

Alec looked down at the desk the microscope was on, and he saw that Isabelle had been making notes. “Have you found anything useful on the letter?”

Isabelle shook her head, “They were just as careful with the letter as they were with the house they had you in.”

“So the team that was sent to the scene has already come back?”

“Yes, they weren't able to find anything, so I was thinking maybe Magnus can take a look. He might be able to find something that we missed.”

Alec nodded in agreement as he shifted Max to his hip, “That's something Magnus and I were talking about this morning. He wasn't able to find anything left behind in Max and I, so he was wanting to see if they had missed something in that basement. We also talked about you running some blood tests to see if there is anything left of the potion we had to drink.”

“Sure I can do that,” Isabelle told Alec as she pulled the letter away from the microscope.

“All right then let's get this over with, so I can address the Institute. I want to let everyone know what is going on, so that we have more people keeping a look out for strange goings on with the warlocks.”

As Alec was talking Isabelle had gotten set up for doing the blood draw, and she motioned for Alec to have a seat in a chair next to the table.

“Okay, we'll get your blood first then I'll get Max's blood,” Isabelle explained to Alec after she helped him get settled with Max on the opposite side from where Isabelle was going to draw blood. Isabelle wrapped the tourniquet around Alec's arm, and when she got a good vein she withdrew enough blood for a couple of tests. After she got what she needed she helped Alec hold a gauze to the prick mark to stop the bleeding. 

“Do you need an iratze?” Isabelle asked Alec as she disposed of the needle and the gauze. Alec shook his head no as he checked to make sure the bleeding stopped.

“All right, now the hard part,” Isabelle told Alec as she got a pediatric needle ready.

Alec winced as he thought of what they were about to do to Max. Max had showed them how much he trusted them, and Alec felt like he was about to betray that trust.

“Don't worry, Alec, I'll make this as painless as possible,” Isabelle reassured Alec. Alec didn't look reassured, but he knew that this was necessary. Alec stood up from the chair, and laid Max down where Isabelle indicated. 

“I usually don't work on patients this young, but this shouldn't be to much harder than adults,” Isabelle took Max's right foot in hand, and looked to see if she could see a good vein. Because of the dark blue of Max's skin it took a bit, but finally she saw one that she thought would work.

“Okay, Alec, I need you to hold him still. Normally blood is drawn from an infant's heel, but that takes quite awhile. It'll be faster with the ankle, but more painful so you'll need to make sure he doesn't move around to much,” Isabelle told Alec as she directed him to where he needed to be to hold onto Max. Alec felt his stomach clench as he watched Isabelle prepare to put the needle into Max's vein. He felt sick to his stomach when Max started crying, and trying to wiggle away from the painful sensations.

“Shh, it's all right, Max, Izzy will be done in a minute,” Alec tried to calm the crying baby. Max responded by crying louder making Alec's heart sink. Luckily Isabelle was done pretty quickly, and when she pulled the needle out and placed a bandage on Max's ankle Alec picked him up and cuddle him to his chest. Max slowly stopped crying, and snuggled down into the warm arms holding him. Alec smiled down at Max when he saw that he was calming down, and wiped the tears off of his little blue cheeks. 

Isabelle looked up from where she was labeling the vials of blood, and she smiled at the sight of Alec comforting the baby warlock. Despite what their parents and the leaders of the Clave had told them over the years, she and her siblings did not feel the same hatred of the downwolders. Although she knew that Max may have a family looking for him, she hoped that once this was all over Alec and Magnus would be able to keep the baby. Isabelle knew that her brother would be a good parent because she could remember how he was with their younger brother. She also knew that Alec had once given up on being a father because of him having to hide who he really was and what he really wanted for his life. Now though Isabelle could see that Alec was getting the life that he deserved, and that he had found a man that could love him as much as Alec did.   
Alec looked up from where he had been studying Max, and he saw that Isabelle was staring at him. When he gave her a questioning look, Isabelle just shook her head and turned to take the vials over to the fridge. 

“All right now that that is done. Why don't we go and find Jace and see if he has had anymore luck than we have?” Isabelle asked Alec when she made her way back over to him. Alec nodded his head in agreement, and together they left the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for the support on this story. I'm basing Max off of my nephew when he was this age. My nephew was a sweet baby that hardly ever cried, but Max isn't going to be completely easy on Alec and Magnus, after all he is teething.   
> Also I don't know much about the lore on warlocks and other downworlders from the books. I've only read the first two books, and Alec and Magnus's story from Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy, and since the show hasn't gone to deep into the lore I'm making my own lore.

As Alec walked down the hallway with Isabelle, he shifted Max to his hip mentally reminding himself to use the baby carrier. Now that Max was calmed down, he was squirming in Alec's arms wanting to look at everything around him. Alec saw more curious looks from the other shadowhunters, and he decided that he really needed to address them.

“Izzy, go on ahead and see if you can find Jace or Clary. I'm going to address the Institute, and let everyone know what's going on,” Alec told Isabelle as he stopped walking to look at his sister. 

Isabelle nodded in agreement, “Sure I can do that, and I'll bring them to your office once you're done with that.”

Alec nodded his agreement, and they parted ways. Alec made his way to the main part of the institute where most of the personnel spent their days working. When Alec walked into the room everyone grew quiet, and turned to look at him. Alec made his way up to the floor that over looked the room. Once he was on top of the make shift stage he looked out over the assembled shadowhunters, and he saw some looks of disgust aimed at Max. 

Alec frowned and cleared his throat, “Everyone, I need you to direct your attention up here for a moment,” Alec watched as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face him.

Once he had their attention he started his address, “I'm know there has been talk since I showed up last night with a baby warlock,” Alec lightly bounced Max to indicate who he was talking about, but he figured it was kind of obvious. “I was kidnapped last night, and when I woke up from whatever I was knocked out with, this little man was in a baby carrier on my chest. Right now we don't have much to go on in regards to who he belongs to, but as of now I want all of you to keep an eye out and report any suspicious activities with the warlocks. This is not a hunt, don't harass the warlocks just report if any of them are acting suspicious. Someone went to great lengths to keep this baby's identity a secret, so we're going to do the same,” Alec looked out over the shadowhunters watching him, and he saw a few whispered conversations. 

“Is that warlock going to be in the institute for long? It's not right for downworlders to spend so much time here,” a particularly foolish shadowhunter shouted out. 

Alec glared at the shadowhunter that had spoken, “How long the baby is going to be here is of no concern of yours. If anyone makes a threatening move toward him, you will be cleaning the nastiest armor that comes in. It's our duty to protect the downworld, and that especially includes that smallest of the downworlders. If anyone has a problem with this let me know and I can have you transferred to a different institute. Is that clear?” Alec asked as he looked around the room. There was a shuffling around the room as everyone looked at one another, but no one else spoke up.

“Now that that is clear, everyone get back to work,” Alec told the room as he stepped down. The shadowhunters dispersed, and Alec made his way to his office. When he got there he saw that the door was opened, and Isabelle, Jace, and Clary was waiting for him. They all looked at him when he walked into the room. 

“So, how did they take it?” Jace asked from where he was sitting on the couch.  
Alec sighed as he put Max down into the high chair, and then he reached into the diaper bag and pulled out the teddy bear Magnus had gotten for Max. Max immediately reached for the toy when he saw Alec pull it out. Alec laughed as he handed the bear to Max, and Max abandoned the teething ring to chew on the bear's ear.

“About as well as could be expected,” Alec answered Jace as he sat down in the chair behind the desk.

“They're not happy that we expect them to help a downworld child,” Isabelle said from where she was sitting it front of Alec's desk. 

Alec nodded his head, “Yep, there were a few who didn't look happy, but that's their problem not ours. I'm the head of this Institute, so I expect them to do as I say.”

Jace laughed when Alec said this, “What happened to the uptight shadowhunter who followed all the rules?” Jace teased Alec. 

Alec frowned at Jace, but Jace wasn't deterred. Clary looked between them, and rolled her eyes, “Do you think that they'll help with our search?” she asked Alec.

Alec shrugged his shoulders, “Probably, but we have to remember that there are other cases we have to work on. For now I'm just going to have everyone keep an eye out while they go about their other duties.” The others nodded in agreement, and it was silent in the room for a moment before Max started banging his hand on the high chair.   
Alec smiled as he watched Max babbling to himself then he sighed and turned back to Jace, “Did you and Clary have any luck last night?”

Jace shook his head, “No, we came up empty like everyone else. Whoever kidnapped you was very careful to cover up their tracks.”

Clary nodded her head in agreement, “I also talked to Luke, but he hasn't heard anything either.”

“So we have nothing to go on, and no idea where to look next,” Alec said as he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “Hopefully Magnus has more luck than us, he's going to ask around and see if any other warlocks know anything.”

“What do you want us to do in the mean time?” Jace asked Alec.

Alec frowned for a moment as he tried to decide what their next course of action would be. “Right now let's focus on what we do know, and go from there.”

Isabelle looked at Alec for a moment, “And what is it that we know?” Isabelle asked Alec as she adjusted in her chair.

“Well, we know that the warlocks that kidnapped me knew enough about Magnus's wards to avoid triggering them. We also know that there are three of them working together, most warlocks prefer to work alone. They also knew exactly who I am. It's not a secret that Magnus is in a relationship with a shadowhunter, but few people actually know what I look like. It was only recently that I became the head of this institute, so before I was just one of many shadowhunters.”

The other's nodded in agreement as Alec listed off the known facts of the warlocks they were looking for. 

“They also knew enough about you to know that you wouldn't hurt a baby warlock. Why else would they bind you to him?” Clary told Alec. 

Alec thought about this for a moment, “I don't know, maybe they were just taking a chance that I won't hurt him or there is something in the bond that insures I won't hurt him.”

Isabelle shook her head, “No, I agree with Clary. They went through too much trouble setting this up, to leave it to chance that you would keep Max alive.”

Alec frowned as he thought about the bond, and he looked at Max who was chewing on his teething toy again. He knew he would never hurt a baby even if that baby was a warlock, but he wondered why someone would trust him enough to bind him to a baby. 

Max noticed Alec looking at him, and he pulled the teething ring out of his mouth and waved it at Alec. Alec smiled at Max as he reached out and touched his head. “I wish you could talk,” Alec told Max as he ran his hand over the top of the baby's head. Max giggled at the soft touch and started babbling at Alec. 

The others in the room watched Alec with Max, and Isabelle could feel her heart clench at the sight. She knew that Alec had always wanted to be a father, and now he was bound to a baby that supposedly no one wanted. She knew, though, that whoever left that letter could have been lying for the safety of the baby. Isabelle was afraid that Alec was going to get his heart broke if it came to pass that Max's real family was looking for him. She also wondered how Magnus was dealing with Alec being bound to a baby. Isabelle didn't know yet how Magnus felt about children, but she did know that he liked taking in strays and taking care of them. Between Magnus and Alec, Isabelle knew that Max would have a childhood filled with love and understanding. From what she had seen in her years as a shadowhunter, she knew that many warlock children were cast out either at birth or whenever their power and marks manifested themselves. She felt bad for thinking it, but she hoped in a way that that is what happened to Max so that there would not be a parent to claim him at a later time. 

“Maybe we could ask the silent brothers, and see if maybe there is away that they could read his memories?” Clary suggested after a little bit.

Alec immediately shook his head, “I'm not going to subject an infant to the mind reading process. We'll find another way, but it's not going to be anything that would cause possible harm to Max,” Alec knew he would do anything to keep Max from coming to harm, and that included not subjecting him to experiments on his mind. 

“I agree with Alec. You know how painful the process is, Clary, after all you've been through it yourself.” Isabelle said to Clary in agreement with Alec. Jace nodded his head in agreement as he got up from the couch to pace.

“We'll just have to keep investigating. Hopefully Magnus has learned something, and we'll have a direction to go in,” Jace said as he stopped by the desk Alec was sitting behind. 

Alec nodded his head in agreement with Jace, “Magnus will be here at lunch time, and we'll find out then if he has had any luck. Meanwhile I want you to start looking in the records and reaching out to the other institutes and see if a blue infant warlock has been reported missing,” Alec told Jace, Clary, and Isabelle.

They all nodded their head in agreement, and Isabelle and Clary left the room. Jace hung back so that he could talk to Alec in private.

Alec looked at him questioningly and Jace walked over to the chair where Isabelle had been sitting. “How are you doing? I didn't have a chance to talk to you last night,” Jace asked Alec as he sat down in the chair and relaxed.

Alec sighed, “Physically I'm fine, and Magnus didn't find any adverse affects from the potion that was used on me.”

Jace frowned at that, “Does it feel like it's affecting the parabatai bond?”

Alec shook his head, “No, I really can't tell it's there unless I walk too far from Max. What about you have you noticed anything on your end?”

“About the same as you,” Jace answered, “But we still don't know what will happen if you or Max gets injured.”

“Well, Izzy, just took blood from the both of us, and I didn't feel anything from Max.”

“Maybe it has to be a more serious injury. We don't really have a way to test the bond,” Jace told Alec after a minute then Jace looked at Alec with a considering look, “Unless you want to let someone stab you to check the bond.”

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace, “I don't think so, but maybe we can stab you instead to see if Max feels it,” Alec suggested to Jace with smirk on his face.

Jace immediately shook his head, “Nope, my body is to perfect to stick of knife into it,”

Alec laughed, “Get out of here, and go help Clary and Izzy,” Alec told Jace as he gestured toward the door. 

Jace laughed along with Alec, got up from his chair, and made his way to the door, “If you need any help, or if you learn anything new let us know,” Jace said as he pulled open the office door. 

“I'll let you know as soon as I can,” Alec told Jace as he started working on the paper work that had piled up over night. 

Jace left the room pulling the door closed behind him. Max was content to play with his teddy bear and teething ring for a few minutes, but after a little while he wanted attention. Max looked at Alec and made a squealing noise to get his attention, but when Alec ignored him Max threw his teething ring at him. Alec jerked in surprise when a slimy wet teething ring landed on his paperwork. Alec looked over at Max with a frown, but he couldn't hold it when he saw Max's happy little face. 

“Are you getting bored?” Alec asked Max with a smile as he reached over to pull Max from the high chair. As Alec picked Max up and brought him to his chest, he pushed back from the desk to keep Max away from the important paperwork. Max let out a giggled as he was picked up, and he reached out for Alec's face when he got close enough. Alec laughed at Max, and he leaned into Max's hold pushing his face up to Max's and Alec started kissing Max on his chubby cheeks. Max shrieked and tried to squirm away from the kissing attack. Alec pulled back from Max with a smile, and Max waved his hands at Alec babbling at him.

Alec settled Max onto his lap, and he looked at the clock, “It's almost ten, Max, are you hungry?” Alec asked Max as he lightly bounced him on his lap. Alec decided that he would feed Max a snack before putting him down for a nap. The diaper bag had been placed near the desk for easier access, so all Alec had to do was reached down and grab it. When Max saw the jar of baby food Alec pulled out, he started bouncing on Alec's lap and reaching for the jar. 

Alec laughed at Max's reaction to the sight of the food, and he put Max back into his highchair to feed him. When Alec got Max settled in the highchair, he moved the teddy bear and put a bib around Max's neck. After Alec got the jar of baby food open and started feeding Max, he heard his phone go off alerting to a text message. Alec ignored it for now because he knew if he didn't watch Max, Max would have baby food all over the office. By the time Max finished the jar, he was rubbing his eyes and starting to fuss. Alec cleaned the baby food off Max's face and threw the jar in the trash and put the spoon back in the diaper bag. Afterwards Alec took Max back out of the highchair, and carried him over to the couch to change his diaper. By now Max was really fighting sleep, so Alec tried to lay Max on the floor with some blankets that was in the diaper bag. Max was not happy about being put down, and so Alec had to lay Max down in his lap with his left arm supporting him. When Max was asleep Alec tried again to lay him down, but Max starting whining as soon as Alec put him down. Alec sighed and resigned himself to doing paperwork one handed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take longer to get done because I've put the next two chapters together. Chapter 9 wasn't long enough to publish on its own.

At a little after noon, Magnus stepped out of portal into Alec's office. Magnus had sent Alec a message to let him know what time he was going to show up, but Alec hadn't answered his message. So when Magnus stepped out of the portal Alec looked surprised to see him.

Alec smiled at the sight of his boyfriend stepping out of a portal, “Hey, sorry I lost track of the time.”

“Hello, Alexander, you look like you have your hands full,” Magnus told Alec as he walked over to where Alec was sitting behind the desk. Magnus smiled down at Alec, and he felt a warmth in his chest as he looked at Alec holding a sleeping Max. 

Alec laughed in response, “That's an understatement. Max won't let me put him down to sleep, so I've been holding him for the last two hours.”

Magnus winced in sympathy, “Do you want me to take him for a while?” Magnus offered as he magically brought a chair over so he could sit beside Alec. 

“Please, my arm fell asleep about an hour ago,” Alec answered Magnus with a note of relief in his voice. 

Magnus gave a soft laugh as he reached over and carefully took Max from Alec. Max fussed a little bit at being moved, but he settled down quickly. Magnus smiled at how cute Max looked while he was sleeping. 

As soon as his arms were free, Alec started rubbing his left arm trying to get feeling back into it. Alec also had a wide wet spot on his shirt from where Max had been drooling on him. After a minute Alec looked over at Magnus and he could feel the love he felt for Magnus swell in his chest.

“Thank you,” Alec told Magnus as he reached over to gently drag the chair that Magnus was sitting in closer to himself. When Magnus was close enough Alec leaned over to give him a kiss of thanks and greeting. 

Magnus leaned into the kiss, and when they pulled back Magnus said to Alec, “No thanks necessary, you know that I'll help you with whatever you need me to.”  
Alec smiled at Magnus as he reached up to stroke his hand down the side of Magnus's face, ending with him cupping Magnus's cheek. “I know you will, but I never want you to think that I don't appreciate what you do for me.”

Magnus gave Alec a soft smile as he pressed into Alec's palm. They sat there for a few moments just looking at one another, and taking in the peaceful silence that had descended around them. The moment was broken when the door to Alec's office was flung opened. Alec turned toward the door with a glare wondering who would be rude enough to just barge into his office. When Alec saw that it was Jace, he rolled his eyes and turned to face the door. 

Jace poked his head around the door to look at Alec, “Hey, Alec, are you busy?” Jace asked as he stepped fully into the room. Jace froze when he saw that Magnus was there,  
“Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?”

Alec sighed, “No, Magnus just got here.”

Jace walked over and dropped into the chair across from Alec's desk, “I'm glad that Magnus is here. We found a spell that might have been used to bind you to Max.”

Magnus looked at Jace in surprise, “Where did you find this spell?” Magnus asked as he shifted Max to lie on his shoulder. Alec grabbed one of Max's blankets, and he folded it down so that it was small enough to use as a burp cloth. Next Alec turned to Magnus, and he gently lifted Max's head and placed the blanket underneath him. Magnus smiled at Alec in thanks as he shifted Max to a more comfortable position. 

Jace watched Alec and Magnus for a moment before he answered, “There was a pretty old book in the library that had a list of obscure warlock binding spells.”  
Alec looked at Jace in confusion, “I wonder why there's a book like that here?”

Magnus answered before Jace had the chance, “During the Circle uprising there were many downworlder artifacts that went missing. For all we know they were hoping to use the book to make the warlocks do their bidding.”

Alec and Jace grimaced at the mention of the Circle, “Well, whatever reason it's here, Clary and Isabelle both agree that some of the spells have the same elements of the bond binding Alec and Max.”

“Speaking of Clary and Isabelle, where are they? I would've thought they would come with you,” Alec asked Jace as he fiddled with the pen sitting on his desk. 

“The book is very delicate so we figured it would be best to leave it in the library, so they stayed behind to continue studying it,” Jace answered as he shifted in his chair.  
Magnus nodded in understanding, “That's a good idea. I know that some very old books are missing, some of them are older than me.”

Jace smirked at Magnus, “So you're saying that this book could be over 600 years old?”

Magnus huffed and haughtily told Jace, “I'll have you know, I'm only a little over 300 years old.”

“Sure you are,” Jace replied, “We both know you'll never share your true age.”

Before Magnus could say anything else Max woke up from his nap. Max started shifting in Magnus's arms, and before anyone could do anything he started whimpering and whining. Magnus moved Max so that he was sitting in his lap, and Max looked sleepily around the room rubbing his eyes with little blue fists. 

“Hey, Blueberry, did we wake you up?” Alec asked Max as he held his hands out to take Max from Magnus.

“Blueberry?” Magnus asked as he carefully shifted Max into Alec's arms.

Alec took Max into his arms, and checked his diaper to see if he needed to be changed. Finding that Max's diaper was wet, Alec got up from his chair and grabbed the diaper bag.

Alec answered Magnus as he carried Max over to the couch, “I figure it's an apt name. After all he's the same color as a blueberry.”

Magnus and Jace thought about that for a moment before nodding in agreement, “I guess you're right, but I think a blueberry would be less work to take care of,” Magnus told Alec as he got up from his chair and joined Alec and Max at the couch. 

Alec laughed at that, and by now Jace had gotten a good look at the shirt Max was wearing, “Did you have to put him in a shirt with a duck on it?” Jace asked as he watched Alec change Max's diaper.

Alec looked at Jace in confusion, “I think it's a cute shirt. What's wrong with having a duck on it?”

Jace just rolled his eyes and kept silent. Magnus looked between Jace and Alec wondered what he was missing. After a few moments of silence, Alec let out an unexpected laugh as he finished cleaning Max up and get him redressed. 

“Oh man, how could I forget about that,” Alec said as he picked Max back up and settled him on his hip, “Jace is afraid of ducks,” Alec explained to Magnus. 

Magnus looked at the little duck on Max's shirt and let out a laugh, “Are you really afraid of ducks?” Magnus asked Jace with surprise in his voice.

Jace kind of swelled up, “Yes, I'm afraid of ducks. No, it's not a big deal, after all Alec is afraid of spiders.”

“Hey, you weren't supposed to tell anyone that,” Alec told Jace indignantly.

Jace laughed at Alec as he stood up from his chair, “Fair is fair. You're the one the put Max in a duck shirt.”

“Fair enough,” Alec told Jace as he led the way out of his office, “but don't blame me if Max suddenly has some duck toys.”

Jace glared at Alec, “Don't you dare, or I'll find a way to drop some spiders on you.”

Alec shook his head at that, “Nope, you're not allowed to scare me like that because I might accidentally hurt Max.”

Jace smiled at Max who was looking around as they made their way to the library, “You won't always have a baby to hide behind,” Jace told Alec with a note of challenge in his voice.

Magnus shook his head at their arguing, “Don't listen to them, Max. They both seem to have forgotten that they're supposed to be the adults,” Magnus told Max with a laugh. Max looked toward Magnus at the sound of his voice. Max giggled and reached a hand out toward Magnus. Magnus took the little hand in his only to realize that it was wet. Magnus wrinkled his nose, but he didn't let go of Max's hand because he knew that as gross as it was he might as well get used to it. 

Alec looked over at Magnus, “Hey, I am an adult, after all I'm the head of this Institute,” Alec told Magnus with a note of affront in his voice. 

“Well, you know what I think about Jace's decision making,” Magnus told Alec in a teasing voice. 

“Hey, what's that supposed to mean,” Jace demanded as he looked around Alec to look at Magnus.

Magnus kind of stuck his nose in the air, “It means exactly how it sounds,” Magnus told Jace trying to keep a straight face. 

Alec was trying to hold in his laughter, but it was hard to hide when it caused the baby in his arms to bounce up and down. This movement got Max's attention and he released Magnus's hand and turned to look up at Alec. When Max saw an odd look on Alec's face, he got curious and tried to touch Alec's face, but his dexterity was that of a baby and he slapped Alec instead. 

Jace laughed as he watched Alec pull back from Max's reaching hands, “Way to go, little man,” Jace laughingly told Max.

“Hey, don't try and get him on your side,” Alec said to Jace as he shifted breaking Jace's line of sight from Max. Max didn't know what was going on but it sounded funny to him, and he started laughing and bouncing in Alec's arms. By now they had reached the library, and when they walked into the room Isabelle and Clary looked up at the sound of Max's laughter and the sound of the door opening.

“Hey, Magnus, I'm glad to see you. We have some books here for you to look at,” Isabelle said to Magnus with a smile of greeting. 

“Jace was telling us that you found some rather old warlock books,” Magnus told Isabelle as he walked over to join her and Clary at the library table. 

Clary smiled at Magnus in greeting, “Maybe you've had better luck than us. Have you been able to find out anything from your fellow warlocks?” Clary asked Magnus as she made room for him to sit down at the table. 

Magnus nodded as he sat down, “I've had some luck, but we'll discuss that in a moment. Let me have a look at what you've found.”

While Magnus was talking to Isabelle and Clary, Jace and Alec made their way over to them. Magnus looked up from the book Clary was showing him, and he smiled at Alec as Alec pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. Alec settled Max down on his lap with Max facing the rest of the room. After he got Max settled, he gave Max the teething ring he had grabbed from his office. Max stuffed the teething ring into his mouth and started gnawing on it. Alec smiled down at the top of Max's head and he softly brushed his hand over it feeling the little horns that were pushing through like Max's teeth. Max relaxed back against the warm body behind him, and he listened to the conversation going on around him. 

Isabelle looked at Alec who was sitting between her and Magnus, “How has your first morning with Max gone?”

Alec looked over at Isabelle and shrugged his shoulders, “Pretty good so far, but I think Max is just going easy on me right now.”

Isabelle laughed, “Better you than me, I need my beauty sleep.”

“Well, I hope he continues to sleep through the night, otherwise I might start falling asleep in meetings. Not a good thing to do for a new head of institute,” Alec told Isabelle as he thought about the possibility of Max keeping him up all night. 

“Speaking of meetings, have you figured out how you're going to handle the duties of running the Institute while you're bonded to Max?” Isabelle asked Alec as she shifted in her chair so that she was facing Alec a little better. 

Alec shook his head, “I don't know yet. I'm hoping we get this solved before it comes to that, but if not everyone will just have to deal with him being around.”

As if Max knew they were talking about him, he pulled the teething ring out of his mouth and threw it on the floor. Alec reached down to grab the teething ring, but when he tried to give it back to Max, Max turned his head away and he started fussing. Alec checked to make sure he hadn't soiled his diaper again although Max had just been changed. Max wasn't dirty, and he didn't seem to be in any duress. Alec frowned for a moment trying to figure out what was wrong before he realized that it had been awhile since Max had eaten. 

Alec had turned Max around and laid him against his shoulder, and he started to pat Max on the back softly rocking him, “Are you hungry, Blueberry?” Alec asked Max as Max continued to fuss. Max responded by crying harder and pushing his face into Alec's shoulder. 

Everyone had paused in their discussion when Max started to cry, and Magnus asked Alec, “Is there something wrong with Max or with the bond?”

Alec shook his head, “He's just hungry. Do you mind getting him a bottle?” Alec asked Magnus.

“Not at all,” Magnus answered and he snapped in a warm bottle for Max. 

Alec took the bottle with a smile of thanks, “ Here we go, Max, Magnus got you a nice warm bottle for lunch.” As Alec was talking to Max, he shifted him until Max was laying across his lap. When Max saw the bottle his crying slowed down and he eagerly reached for the bottle. Alec gave Max the bottle letting Max hold it himself as he steadied it from the back. 

“I think Max has the right idea,” Magnus said to the group, “Who else is hungry?”

Everyone sounded their approval for lunch, and Magnus asked them, “Okay, what about Chinese or pizza?” After a moment of debate, they settled on pizza for lunch. 

“While we're eating why don't you tell us what you found out,” Alec suggested as he looked up from watching Max drink. 

“That's a good idea. We wouldn't want to risk getting any grease on such old books,” Isabelle agreed with Alec. The rest of them agreed and after carefully marking where they were at in the books, they put the books back on a shelf out of the way. After the books were safely put away, Magnus snapped in a couple of pizzas and some plates to put the pizza on. As Alec watched everyone getting their food he figured he would wait until Max was done with his bottle to eat himself. 

Magnus looked over at where Alec was feeding Max, and he got an idea. Magnus took a few more pieces than he normally would take causing Alec to look at him in confusion. Magnus just smiled at Alec and brought a piece up to Alec's mouth. 

Alec's face flooded with color, but he didn't reject Magnus's kind offer and he leaned forward and took a bite of the pizza. The rest of the group didn't say anything, but Isabelle and Clary might as well have said “how cute” from the looks on their faces. Jace just rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the amused smile on his face. Once everyone was settled in and eating Magnus started telling them what he had found out. 

“I didn't find anyone here that knew what was going on, but I reached out to some warlocks I know in other countries. From what I was able to find out, there is something strange going on in Europe but no one knows anything specifically. There is talk that a demon is kidnapping infant warlocks, but so far no one knows which demon it is or why he is going after baby warlocks.”

“I thought there weren't many new warlocks born at a time?” Jace interjected.

Magnus nodded his head in agreement, “You're right, but as we saw with Iris there are some who, for various reasons, create multiple new warlocks at a time. Now we all know Europe is a rather large place to look for one baby warlock, so I've got some feelers out to see if someone will come forward.”

“If infant warlocks are going missing, I wonder why someone would bring Max all the way to New York?” Isabelle asked as she looked over at the baby in question.  
Magnus shrugged as he continued feeding Alec and then taking a bite himself, “I'm not sure. From what I've been able to find out, none of the infants have been found. I don't think the warlocks that took Max have anything to do with the other kidnappings, after all why would they bind him to a shadowhunter?”

“Do you think these warlocks somehow found out that Max was next to be kidnapped and they brought him to New York to protect him?” Jace asked Magnus as he put down the slice of pizza he was about to eat. 

Magnus thought for a moment before he answered Jace, “There's a good possibility that that is the case. They went through a lot of effort to protect Max, not to mention the risk of kidnapping a shadowhunter and head of the New York Institute.”

“Maybe they have a contact here is New York, and this contact told them about Alec,” Clary suggested.

Magnus sighed in frustration, “Well, right now all we have is speculation, so I think we should come back to this disscusion when we have a little more to go on,” Magnus suggested. 

“Magnus is right,” Alec told the group, “Right now with so little information, we are just beating our head against the wall.” By now Alec was finished with feeding Max, and he brought Max up to his shoulder and he lightly patted him on the back, “While we wait for Magnus's contacts to get back to him, we'll work on gathering information here. Clary, I want you to share what we've learned with Luke maybe there's something he might have heard in his day job.”

Clary nodded in understanding, “I can do that, and I'll also talk to Simon to see if he's heard anything.”

“Sure, that'll be fine. Isabelle, I want you to work with Magnus and see if maybe you can isolate something in my blood or Max's blood that will give us a place to start.”

“It'll definitely be easier to find something when I know what I'm looking for,” Isabelle told Alec. 

Alec smiled at his sister, “You're the best that we've got, so I'm sure you'll find something. Now Jace, you can either go with Clary, or ask around at some of the seedier downworlder establishments and see if you can get something to shake loose.”

“All right, and what about you? Are you going to need any help here?” Jace asked Alec from where he was sitting next to Clary

“If I do I'll let you know. Right now I'm going to start contacting other institutes, and see if they know anything about the kidnappings,” Alec told Jace as he handed Max to Magnus so that he could eat a little more pizza. Magnus took Max and settled him on his lap. Max stuffed his fist in his mouth and started chewing on it as he chewed he started drooling again. 

Magnus looked down at Max in wonder, “It's amazing that as small as Max is that he can produce so much drool,” Magnus told Alec as he resigned himself to having drool on his clothes. 

Alec laughed at Magnus's look of disgust, “Just wait until he has a runny nose. From what I can remember from when my brother Max was a baby, they seem to always be leaking some kind of fluid.”

Isabelle made a noise of agreement, “Mom had to throw so many of Max's clothes away from how dirty he made them just from drooling and eating.”

Magnus gave a resigned sigh, “I guess I'm going to have to find some clothes I don't mind getting dirty.”

Alec laughed at Magnus as he finished eating the pizza and wiped his hands on a napkin, “Now you're just being dramatic. I know you can get your clothes clean with a snap of your fingers.”

“I'll have you know that some clothes can't be cleaned with magic,” Magnus told Alec in a highly offended tone of voice. Before anyone could say anything else, Max noticed that Magnus was wearing necklaces and he reached out and grabbed the longest one. Magnus felt a tugging on his neck and he looked down in time to stop Max from stuffing the necklace in his mouth. Max took this as the ultimate betrayal, and he let out a shriek and started crying. 

Alec tried the stifle his laughter as he reached over to take Max from Magnus, “You poor baby, did Magnus take your new toy away?” Alec asked Max as he sat Max down on his lap. Max immediately stopped crying and looked up at Alec with a pitiable look on his face. 

“He hasn't even been with us for a day, and he's already playing us against each other,” Magnus told Alec with a laugh. Alec laughed along with Magnus as he waved Max's teething ring in front of him. Max was easily distracted, and he eagerly reached for the toy. Alec let Max have the teething ring, and Max started chewing on it. 

“All right, now that we have Max settled and if everyone is through with lunch why don't we get started on this bond?” Jace suggested after Max stopped crying and everyone quit eating. So the group settled down with the book on bonds, and they all hoped that this would lead to some answers. 

After about an hour of work they have narrowed down their list to three possible potions. 

“All right, this give us a good place to start,” Magnus said to the group as he leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

“Maybe now I'll be able to see if there is anything that jumps out in Max's and Alec's blood,” Isabelle said as she stretched her arms over her head. 

Alec stood up from where he had been sitting with Max, “I think we've done enough for now, let's take a break. I'm going back to my office. Magnus, can you come with me and help me set my office up so that it's more comfortable for Max?”

Magnus nodded, “Sure, I can do that,” Magnus answered Alec as he also stood up from his chair. The rest of the group was going to split up and work on the information they had gathered so far. Clary and Jace said their goodbyes and they left to go talk to Luke and Simon. Isabelle also said her goodbyes as she left to go back to the lab.

With Alec leading the way they cleaned up their mess in the library, and put the bond books in a safe place. After they finished with the library, Alec and Magnus made their way to Alec's office. Max had gone back to sleep about thirty minutes into the information gathering, and Alec carefully shifted Max to a more comfortable position as he carried him. 

Magnus smiled as he looked at Alec, “I think the first thing we need to do is get a place for Max to sleep, so you don't have to keep holding him.”

“That would be nice, it's not that easy doing paperwork holding a baby,” Alec told Magnus with a laugh. 

Magnus laughed along with Alec, “Yeah you did look pretty uncomfortable.”

“Oh, I was but he's so cute when he's sleeping I didn't mind to much,”Alec said to Magnus as they reached Alec's office. Alec led the way into his office, and Magnus closed the door behind him. Alec made his way over to the couch and he sat down with a sigh as he adjusted Max to laying down in his arms. 

“I swear he gets heavier when he's sleep,” Alec told Magnus. 

Magnus laughed, “Maybe you should use your stamina rune.”

Alec wrinkled his nose, “I'd never hear the end of it if I did that,” Alec laughed, “I can take down a full grown downworlder, but I have to use a stamina rune for a six month old.”

Magnus laughed along with Alec, and Max started to fuss at the noise. Alec shushed Max, gently rocking back and forth putting Max into a deeper sleep. 

“Now that we have a chance, maybe we can get my office set up to be more comfortable for Max,” Alec suggested to Magnus. 

“Sure, just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you,” Magnus told Alec as he sat down next to Alec and Max. Alec shifted on the couch until he was able to leaned against Magnus comfortably.

“I think having a play pen will be a good start. It'll give Max a safe place to sleep, and also some where to play when I'm busy,” Alec decided after a moment of thinking. 

“Sounds good. Do you think he needs some more toys, clothes, a pacifier, or blankets?”  
Magnus asked Alec after he adjusted to hold Alec a little better. 

Alec looked at the items that he had already brought from home, “Yeah, go ahead and get him a pacifier and some more toys. He doesn't need to much right now because he is still sleeping for much of the day.”

After Alec finished talking, Magnus started bringing in the items Alec requested. He put the playpen near enough to Alec's desk to satisfy the bond, and he then brought in some toys for Max to play with and a few pacifiers.

Alec looked over the items Magnus had brought in and he let out a sigh, “When I first got this office I thought it is was almost too big, but now with all the things Max needs it now seems too small.”

Magnus laughed, “I never really thought about how much stuff a baby needs.”

After a moment of silence Alec brought up a subject that had been on his mind since the night before. “Magnus, I have something I need to talk to you about.”  
Magnus looked at Alec with a frown of confusion, “Are you all right?” Magnus asked  
Alec with worry clear in his voice. 

Alec pressed back against Magnus in comfort, “Don't worry I'm all right. I just wanted to talk to you about Max.”

Magnus indicated that he wanted Alec to face him, so Alec sat up and turned to face Magnus. Magnus looked over Alec's face, and what he saw relaxed him a little bit. After seeing that there was nothing wrong with Alec, Magnus's thoughts went to keeping Max.

“I know what you want to talk to me about,” Magnus told Alec as he adjusted so that he was facing Alec more fully.

“You do?” Alec asked Magnus in surprise as he watched Magnus shifting on the couch.  
Magnus smiled at Alec, “I do. You're wanting to talk to me about the possibility of keeping Max.”

Alec gave Magnus a tentative smile, “I know we really haven't talked about having children yet, and our relationship is still pretty new.”

“Well, this seems as good a time as any,” Magnus told Alec, “You know that warlocks are unable to have their own children, and I gave up the thought a long time ago. But as our relationship has grown the thought has been on my mind quite a bit.”

Alec looked down at Max sleeping in his lap, and then he looked at Magnus. Alec had known pretty early on in their relationship that Magnus was it for him. He felt like his life had opened up, and Alec knew that with Magnus by his side that things he had given up on were now within his reach. Alec carefully handed Max over to Magnus, who took the baby with surprise. Alec smiled at how cute Max and Magnus looked together. 

“I've been having the same thoughts,” Alec told Magnus with a smile as he scooted closer to Magnus. They were now sitting almost face to face, both leaning their shoulders against the back of the couch with Max between them sleeping in Magnus's lap.

“I've seen how you are with your friends and the strays you've taken in. I know that you would be a great father no matter what race the child happened to be,” Alec told Magnus as he reached out and took Magnus's free hand. 

Magnus gave Alec an unsteady smile, “I think you would be a great father as well. I've seen how you are with your younger brother, and I know Madize loves you. I also know that you don't judge a child based on who their parents are or whether that child is  
a downworlder or not. We have to take into consideration, though, that Max may have a family that is looking for him.”

Alec frowned at the mention of Max's family, “I've been thinking about that as well, but until we get more information there's not much we can do about it. If it does turn out that Max has a home to go back to, I know it will break both our hearts but in the end we will still have each other.”

Magnus could feel tears welling up at the amount of love he had for Alec. He had had many relationships over his long life: some had been a relationship of love, others had been just for the mutual pleasure, and there were more one nightstands than he cared to remember. Out of all of those relationships, Alec had been the only one that had ever stood by him despite all that he knew of his past. Magnus looked down at the baby sleeping in his arms, and then he looked at the man that he would die for and he made a decision.

“Alec, if it comes to pass that Max has no family and no where else to go, I want to keep him and raise him with you. I know that you will be the kind of father that most kids dream of having.”

Alec looked at Magnus in surprised silence for a moment, “I would love too, and don't sell yourself short. You are also going to be a great father, and if we have to give up Max we'll get through it. We both know that there are many children that need a loving home, and I know between the two of us, we have enough love to go around.”  
Magnus gave Alec's hand a squeeze and he leaned forward for a kiss. Alec leaned forward to meet Magnus and they shared soft loving kiss despite the discomfort of their positions. 

Alec pulled back from the kiss and he released Magnus's hand so that he could cup his cheek, “I love you, more than I ever thought possible,” Alec told Magnus with a loving smile. 

Magnus leaned into Alec's hand, “I love you too, and I always will.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have set up a tumblr account if anyone wants to know when I post a new chapter. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lswritingpage . Thank you for your support.

Magnus had to leave after their talk, so Alec said goodbye and took Max from Magnus. Magnus kissed Alec goodbye, and when he left Alec took Max over to the playpen Magnus got for him. Alec gently laid Max down in the playpen, and he held his breath as he waited to see if he was going to wake up. He let out a sigh of relief when Max continuing sleeping, and Alec put a light blanket over him. Alec knew he would need to take this time to get paperwork caught up, and to make some calls. 

Alec reached out to a few of the European Institutes, being carefully vague about what infant warlock he was looking into. Alec knew that the shadowhunters of his institute would have already started spreading rumors, but he didn't want to verify anything yet. He got a few negatives until he got to the institute in Germany, who had heard something was going on in the downworld but they hadn't check anything out yet. When Alec asked why they hadn't started an investigation yet, their answer was that it was between the downworlders. They also told Alec that unless it involved mudanes or the shadowhunters themselves then they were going to stay out it. Alec hung up on the Germany Institute with anger welling in his chest. He knew that the nephilims were prejudice against the downworld, but for them to ignore the disappearance of infants was ridiculous. 

Alec leaned back in his chair with a weary sigh, and he looked over at Max who had apparently woken up. Max was sitting up in the playpen chewing on his teddy bear's ear, and he seemed content for now. As Alec watched Max, he couldn't wrap his mind around ignoring the safety of a child because of who they were. 

Max, seeming to feel that someone was watching him, looked over at Alec and he gave a happy squeal. Alec smiled at Max's happiness, and he watched as Max started slapping down on the teddy bear babbling to himself. He wondered why Max didn't seem upset about the change in parental figure. All day Alec had been waiting for Max to have a break down, but so far he had remained a happy, smiling baby. 

After watching Max for a few moments Alec looked at the time and he sighed when he saw that it was about four o'clock. “Well, Max, we have about an hour or so before I call it a day,” Alec told Max as he straightened up and picked his tablet back up. Alec found it was easier to work on some of the reports with the tablet, especially with Max pretty much attached at the hip. Max had other ideas though and when Alec picked up the tablet Max looked at Alec and let out a small shriek as he held his arms up. 

Alec laughed, “Are you tired of being in the playpen?” Alec asked Max as he put the tablet down and got up from his chair. Alec made his way over to the playpen, and he leaned over the playpen to pick Max up. Alec checked Max's diaper to see that he needed to be cleaned up. 

“You go through a lot of diapers don't you, Max,” Alec told Max as he carried him over to the couch. 

“And I forgot to ask Magnus to get me a changing table for you. Changing you on this couch is killing my back,” as Alec was talking to Max, he had laid him down on the couch and started cleaning Max up. When Alec got Max's diaper opened, Alec could feel his gag reflex kick in. He didn't know how such a small baby made such a disgusting mess. As Alec tried to clean Max without making a mess, Max decided that he wanted to roll over and Alec had to keep him on his back while also containing the mess. 

“Come on, Max, please stay still,” Alec pleaded with Max as he rolled him over again.  
Max responded by kicking his feet and squirming away from Alec. Alec pulled Max back to him, and after gently holding Max down with a hand on his stomach, Alec finally got Max cleaned up and a fresh diaper on him. Alec looked at the diaper clad baby, and decided that Max was fine without pants. As Alec tossed the tiny pants back on the couch, he heard laughter behind him. Alec snatched up Max, and quickly turned and faced the doorway, automatically reaching for his bow that he didn't have on him. 

Maryse held up her hands from where she was standing in the doorway of Alec's office, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,” she said as she walked farther into the room. 

Alec relaxed when he saw that is was his mother, and he sat Max back down on the couch so that he could clean his hands, “That's fine. I didn't expect to see you so soon after your last visit,” Alec told his mom after he cleaned his hands and disposed of the dirty diaper, and the wipes he used. 

“Well, when I start hearing rumors that my oldest son was kidnapped, and he showed back up with a baby warlock, I had to come and check on you myself,” Maryse told Alec as she made her way over to where he was standing by the couch with a blue baby. Maryse looked at the baby for a minute having already figured out that the baby was a warlock. Max looked at the new arrival in curiosity, and he stuffed his hand back into his mouth as he laid his head on Alec's shoulder. 

Alec shook his head as he made his way back to his chair, and he gestured for his mom to sit in the chair across the desk from him, “I knew the news would spread fast, but I didn't expect it to reach Idris so quickly.”

“When you have so many people, who like to gossip, in one place news tend to spread surprisingly fast,” Maryse told Alec as she sat in the chair he indicated. 

Alec laughed at that, “I guess you're right,” Alec agreed with his mother as he settled Max on his lap. Max looked across the desk at the new person in the room. Maryse felt someone staring at her and she looked toward the baby. Max pushed back against Alec,  
still chewing on his hand. 

Alec, feeling Max pushing against his chest, looked down at him and he smiled when he saw the look on Max's face. Alec was continually surprised at how well Max was handling all of the new people coming into his life. It made Alec wonder if Max had been previously living with his family, or had he been in some kind of orphanage. 

“This is my mother, Max. She and my father used to be the ones that ran this Institute before I took over,” Alec told Max as he wrapped his arms around Max and hugged him.

Maryse looked at Alec in surprise at the sound of her youngest son's name, “His name is Max, or did you name him that?” Maryse asked Alec. 

Alec shook his head, “We believe Max is his name. When our Max came in last night the baby looked toward whoever said his name.”

“Well, baby Max, that's a great name to have,” Maryse told Max with a smile as she thought about her own Max, and how Alec helped take care of him when he was the same age as baby Max. 

“Have you been able to find out where he came from or who took you?” Maryse asked Alec when she looked back at him. 

“Not yet. We have some leads, but so far nothing concrete. I've been able to narrow down where to search though,” Alec answered Maryse as he looked down at Max who was starting to fuss a bit. Alec got up from the desk, and carrying Max with him, he went over to the playpen and grabbed Max's teething ring and teddy bear. Alec handed the teething ring to Max, holding onto the bear until he sat back down. Max took the teething ring from Alec and stuffed it into his mouth. Max wasn't happy with the teething ring though because he immediately pulled it out of his mouth, and tossed it onto the ground. When he threw the teething ring down Max started crying full force, and squirming in Alec's arms.

As Alec was trying to figure out what was wrong with Max, Maryse looked toward where Max threw down the teething ring. Maryse got up from where she was sitting in front of Alec's desk, and she made her way around to where the teething ring was. Maryse picked up the teething ring and she frowned when she felt that it was warm. 

“He's teething isn't he?” Maryse asked Alec as she stopped next to him and Max. 

Alec looked at his mother before he nodded, “Yeah, but he's been really good so far today. He's either hungry or his mouth is hurting.”

Maryse held out her hands for Alec to hand over Max, “Here let me have him. Do you have any teething snacks for him, or anything cold that he could chew on?”

Alec handing Max over, and he looked at Maryse with a sheepish smile, “No, I thought all he would need was the teething ring.”

“You poor baby,” Maryse said to Max as she settled him against her chest and carefully felt his gums.

“Have you and Magnus got his loft set up for a baby?”

Alec was starting to look overwhelmed, “I think so, Magnus has gotten him a bassinet to sleep in and some clothes and other stuff.”

Maryse gave Alec a fond smile, “Why don't I come home with you, and help you and Magnus get set up?”

“You don't have to. I know you don't really like Magnus, and I don't want him to feel out of place in his own home,” Alec told Maryse. Alec had tensed up at the mention of his mother going to his warlock boyfriend's home. 

Maryse lightly bounced the crying baby in her arms, “It's all right, Alec. I know I haven't been the best mother when is comes to how you want to live your life. I need to apologize to Magnus about the way I've treated him, and I really do want to help you have a safe place for Max. No matter what my feelings are about downworlders, Max is just a baby who has been dropped into an unknown situation.”

Alec relaxed as he listened to his mother, “Okay, then we would appreciate the help. Thank you, Mom.”

Maryse smiled at Alec, “No thanks necessary. I have a lot I need to make up for, and helping this adorable baby is not a hardship,” Maryse looked down into the watery blue eyes of the baby warlock, and she felt a lot of her hatred for downworlders recede to the background. Right now all she saw when she looked at Max, was a baby who had been ripped from his home, and dropped into an unknown environment with complete strangers. 

Alec pulled out his phone and prepared to call Magnus, “I'm going to let Magnus know what we have planned, and that you're going to be with me.”

Maryse nodded her head understanding, and she listened as Alec greeted Magnus and then he brought up her plan. Maryse made to start pacing as Alec talked to Magnus, but when she went to move Alec reached out and grabbed her arm lightly. Maryse felt hurt at first because she thought that Alec didn't trust her with Max, but Alec shook his head at her and held up his finger indicating to give him a minute. 

“Sorry about that,” Alec told Maryse after he said his good byes and hung up, “Because of the bond Max has to stay within a few feet of me, or both of us experience extreme pain.”

Maryse felt the hurt drain away as she looked at Max and then at Alec. She was relieved that Alec hadn't stopped her because he was afraid that she would hurt Max. She knew that Alec's fear was justified, and she knew she had a long way to go to make up for everything she had ever done. 

“That seems like such a harsh bond to put on an infant,” Maryse told Alec horrified at what had been forced onto her son. 

Alec nodded, “I know, but we think that the warlocks were desperate. Isabelle is trying to see if she can figure out what exactly was cast on Max and I. “

“Well, if you need any help let me know, and I'll do what I can to get answers. I still have many contacts in other Institutions, and I'm sure someone will know something,”  
Maryse told Alec with a small note of pride in her voice. 

Alec smiled at her, “Thank you, Mom, before this is over I'll probably have to take you up on that.”

While Alec and Maryse had been talking, Alec was clearing up his desk and Maryse had managed to calm Max down by letting him gnaw on her finger. Maryse could feel the inflamed gums, and her heart went out to Max. She'd had to go through teething with three children, and it never seemed to get any easier.

After Alec was finished with his paperwork, and had gathered up Max's items, he sent Magnus a message letting him know that he was ready for a portal. After the portal materialized, Alec reached out for Max and Maryse handed him over. Then Alec gestured for Maryse to go ahead of him and Max. Alec followed Maryse through the portal, and they landed in the loft's living room.

Magnus looked up from where he was sitting on the couch flipping through an old looking book, When Alec stepped through the portal, Magnus closed the book and leaned forward to put it on the coffee table. Then Magnus stood up and made his way over to Alec. Alec smiled at Magnus in greeting, and he leaned into the kiss Magnus gave him. 

“Hello, Alexander, I hope your day went well after I left,” Magnus said to Alec as he pulled back from the kiss. 

Alec smiled, “It went fine until about thirty minutes ago. I think Max's gum pain is getting worse.”

Magnus looked at Max, who was quiet for now, “Hey, Max, have you been giving Alec a hard time?” Magnus asked Max as he reached forward and lightly tickled Max's ribs. Max giggled and squirmed away from the tickling fingers. Magnus laughed along with Max, and he leaned forward to smack a kiss on Max's cheek. Max responded by squealing, and leaning away from Magnus while swatting his hand at him. 

Maryse watched her son and his boyfriend greet one another, and she felt a sense of pride at the man her son had chosen. She was still trying to deal with her lifelong feelings towards downworlders, and with the pain that she had caused her children. She knew that she had ruined relationships for Isabelle with her attitude, and that Jace had heard her but chose to do his own thing. Then there was Alec and Maryse had come to realize that she had never known who he really was. She was glad that Magnus had interrupted Alec's wedding to Lydia, and that Alec had stood up for himself instead of being forced into a loveless marriage. Now she could see that Alec had a chance at a normal life with the man he loved, and that there was a chance of them raising children together. As she watched them together and with Max, she hoped that Max wouldn't break their heart. 

Magnus seemed to realize that Maryse watching them, and he turned to face her already pulling his walls back up. Their relationship had always been problematic, with Maryse being in the Circle and her hatred of everything Magnus stood for as a warlock.  
Maryse approached Magnus slowly, taking a deep breath before she addressed him,  
“Magnus, I hope you don't mind that Alec brought me with him. I know you told him it was fine over the phone, but I also know that you have a hard time telling him no.”

“As long as you keep in mind that this is our home, and you are to remain civil,” Magnus told Maryse as he straighten up to his full height. 

Maryse nodded her head, “Fair enough, but I didn't come with Alec to just help with Max. I came tonight to apologize for the way I have treated you. I know it's going to take more than one apology, but I hope we can make a start toward a better relationship, if only for Alec's sake.”

“You're right, it's going to take more than one apology, but I appreciate it none the less. I don't know about us having a better relationship, but for Alec's sake I'll work with you on it,” Magnus told Maryse as his shoulders relaxed minutely. 

“That's all I can ask for, you don't owe me anything so thank you,” Maryse said as she looked toward Alec. 

Alec gave his mom a proud smile as he listened to her talk to Magnus, but before he could say anything Max started fussing. They all looked over at Max, and Alec checked his diaper and saw that he needed to be changed again.

“He needs a clean diaper, and he's probably getting hungry it's been awhile since his last bottle,” Alec told Magnus as he picked the diaper bag up from where he had dropped it on the ground. 

“Do you mind if I come with you, to see what you have set up for Max?” Maryse asked Alec as she made her way to his side.

Alec looked toward Magnus in question, and Magnus thought for a moment before he nodded. 

“Max is currently sleeping next to our bed right now because of the bond,” Alec explained to Maryse as he lead the way to the master bedroom. 

Maryse laughed, “I feel for both of you, especially since Max is teething. With him sleeping beside you neither one of you are going to get much sleep,” Maryse told Alec as she followed Alec and Magnus. 

Alec groaned, “Please, don't say that. He was so good last night, and I hope that continues.”

Magnus made a sound of agreement, “I for one don't like being woken up at all hours of the night, after all you don't look this good skimping on sleep.”

Alec laughed at Magnus's words, “Don't listen to him, Mom, he looks great no matter how much sleep he gets.”

Magnus looked at Alec with besotted look on his face, “Why thank you, Alexander, I knew you were my biggest fan.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Keeping telling yourself that.” Alec told Magnus as all three of them entered the bedroom. 

Maryse was trying to stifle her laughter as she listened to Alec and Magnus playfully arguing with each other. Alec looked over at a strange noise from his mother, and he realizes she had been listening to him and Magnus. Alec blushed, but he just gave his mom a smile. 

Mayrse looked around the bedroom and she saw the bassinet that Alec said Max was sleeping in, but she didn't see anywhere for them to change Max's diaper. 

“Where do you change Max's diaper?” she asked Alec as he was laying Max down on the bed. 

Alec looked up from Max, “Oh, I've been changing him either here or on the bathroom counter.”

As Alec was speaking Maryse was already shaking her head, “You need a changing table, or something that you can be sure Max won't roll off.”

Alec looked at Magnus before he looked back at his mother, “I didn't want to take up all of Magnus's space with so much furniture.”

Magnus gave Alec a smile of reassurance as he walked over to where Alec was going to change Max, “This is your space too, and whatever Max needs we'll get it for him.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec smiled at Magnus, and he leaned over and gave Magnus a quick kiss. When they pulled apart, Magnus snapped in a changing table and placed it where Maryse indicated. 

Alec carried Max over to the changing table, and he laid Max down and took a diaper and some wipes from Magnus who had followed him over. 

After Max was cleaned up, Maryse also helped them stock up on bibs, clothes, baby toiletries, and some interactive toys. After Magnus snapped in the items Maryse asked for, she directed them where to place the items for easier access in the morning. 

Magnus and Alec looked a little overwhelmed by the amount of stuff Max needed, “I'm glad I've been saving over the years,” Magnus said to Maryse, “I think Max has more things than I do now.”

Maryse laughed, “It can be a bit overwhelming with infants, but as they get older they don't need as many items.”

At the mention of Max getting older, Alec and Magnus fell silent and looked at one another, “Did I say something wrong?” Maryse asked with a note of worry in her voice. 

Alec gave her a reassuring smile, “No, Mom, it's just that we've been talking about keeping Max if he doesn't have a family to go to.”

“Oh, honey, you and Magnus would make great parents for Max,” Maryse exclaimed as she rushed over to take Alec into a hug. 

“Thanks, Mom, but don't get your hopes up. For all we know Max has a loving family that is frantically looking for him, so we are trying not to make to many plans,” Alec explained to Maryse as he pulled back from the hug and looked over at Max who was laying on the changing table playing with his feet. 

“I'm sorry, Alec, I didn't ever think of that,” Maryse gave Alec a sad look, “but if it does come to Max needing a family know that I'll stand behind you and Magnus.”  
“Thank you, Maryse,” Magnus said as he picked Max up from the changing table. 

Magnus shifted Max to his hip, and he looked down at Max, “Are you hungry, Blueberry?” Magnus asked Max. Max responded by attaching his mouth to Magnus's shoulder, and drooling on him. 

Magnus laughed at Max's antics, “I'm going to take that as a yes. What about you and Maryse?” Magnus asked Alec and Maryse as he looked up from where Max was using him like a teething ring.

Alec and Maryse both nodded. 

“What about Italian? Do you think Max could eat some?” Alec suggested as he looked between Maryse and Magnus. 

“That sounds good to me, and Max shouldn't have a problem as long as someone cuts up his food small enough he doesn't choke,” Maryse answered Alec. 

Magnus lead the way to the living room, “I'll bring in food for us if you want to fix Max's bottle,” Magnus told Alec being careful to stay near Alec so that he didn't trigger the bond. 

Alec smiled at Magnus, “I can do that. Mom, if you want to go ahead to the dining table, Magnus and I'll bring the food and Max's highchair out.”

“Sure,” Maryse said to Alec as they split up with Alec and Magnus heading to the kitchen, and Maryse going to wait at the dining table.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a lot of fluff because that's the only way I apparently know how to write Alec and Magnus together.

Maryse settled down at the table, and she looked around Alec's home. She smiled at the pictures of their family, and of Alec and Magnus that dotted the room. She was glad that Alec had a loving home to go to after the stress of a harrowing day at work. Maryse knew all too well how the job of hunting demons and trying to keep everyone safe could weigh on a person. Alec also had the added burden of running the institute on top of the everyday stresses. When Alec first started dating Magnus, Maryse had been angry that Alec was sharing Clave business with a warlock. Now she was glad that Alec had Magnus to lean on.

Maryse shook herself out of her thoughts as Alec and Magnus came in the room. Alec was carrying Max, and Max's highchair, and Magnus had food containers, plates, and silverware. Alec set the high chair down next to the table then he placed Max in the highchair securing him with the tray. When Alec had Max settled he turned to Magnus and started helping him empty his hands. Magnus gave Alec a smile of thanks as he set the plates down on the table. Alec started passing out the food, and Magnus went back to the kitchen to get a bottle for Max and a bottle of wine for them. After everyone had their food, Alec settled down in the chair close to Maryse and he handed Max the bottle. Max took his bottle with a happy squeal immediately putting the nipple in his mouth. Alec put his hand on the bottom of the bottle to support it because Max wasn't yet strong enough to hold it on his own. 

As they ate they talked about various meetings Alec had as head of the institute. Magnus also entertained them with tales about his more interesting clients. Maryse then told them about how she was doing in Idris. As Maryse talked about Idris she watched how Alec and Magnus took turns with feeding Max. After Alec feeds Max his bottle Magnus took over so Alec could eat. Magnus cut up some lasagna into small pieces and put the pieces on Max's highchair tray. Max responded by picking up the pieces and smearing them on his head. Maryse laughed at the sight of the little blue baby covered in red tomato sauce. Magnus shoots Maryse a quick smile at the sound of her laughter, and he tried feeding Max some more food. He got Max to eat quite a bit, but even with Magnus helping Max eat he still ended up wearing quite a bit. 

“It's going to be hard to get that off of him,” Maryse told Magnus with a laugh. 

Magnus shook his head, “Not at all. I'll use magic to get him clean,” Magnus told Maryse with a smile. 

Maryse sighed, “I wish I had had that option when my children were Max's age. Alec liked to dumped his food on his head, and when it was oatmeal it was a nightmare to get   
him clean.”

Alec could feel his face flush as he looked over at Magnus to see that he was looking at him with a fond smile on his face. Alec returned Magnus's smile then he looked at Maryse.

“Why do you keep sharing embarrassing memories of me with Magnus ?” Alec asked his mother with a small whine in his voice. 

Maryse gave Alec a teasing smile, "As your mother, it's my duty to embarrass you in front of your boyfriends. That reminds me, I need to show Magnus some of your baby pictures as well, you were such a cute baby.”

Alec thumped his head down on the table, and Max squealed at the sound before slapping his hands down on the tray in front of him. Magnus laughed at the both of them feeling so much love that he almost felt like he was going to suffocate. What a way to go, Magnus thought, as he looked at Alec and then at Max. It had never felt like something was missing from his and Alec's relationship, but Max added so much more to the relationship. With Max bound to Alec, it felt their relationship had only gotten stronger. 

After they got done with supper it was getting late, so Maryse said her goodbyes giving each of them a hug. Magnus shot Alec a panicked look when it was his turn, and Alec smiled at him as he held Max on his hip. Even though Max had had a bath the night before, Alec figured that it wouldn't hurt to have another bath.

After Maryse left, Magnus cleaned up the dining room and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. While Magnus was doing that Alec had made his way to their bedroom to get Max ready for a bath. Magnus followed Alec to the bedroom, and he paused in the doorway as he watched Alec picking out pajamas for Max. The changing table Magnus had brought in also had drawers in it, so it was a dresser as well as a changing table. Magnus was still amazed at how much stuff one baby needed, but whatever Max needed Magnus would get it for him. 

Alec looked up from the drawer where Max's night clothes when he felt like he was being watched. He saw that Magnus was watching them from the doorway with a smile on his face. 

“Hey,” Alec said with a smile, “Do you want to help me give Max a bath?”

Magnus frowned as he walked over to where Alec was standing with Max, “We gave him a bath last night.”

"I know, but having a bath two nights in a row won't hurt him. Also magic doesn't feel as clean as a bath,” Alec said as he turned and led the way into the bathroom. 

“Are you saying my magic is not good enough for your shadowhunter skin,” Magnus asked in a teasing voice. Magnus had followed Alec to the bathroom, and with a snap of his fingers he filled up the bathtub with warm water. 

Alec paused a little way into the bathroom and he turned around to face Magnus. When Magnus stopped in front of him, Alec leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. 

Alec pulled back, “I know you're teasing, but I hope you know that I love every part of you. Even everything that marks you as a downworlder, especially your magic.” At the word magic, Alec blushed and looked away from Magnus as a memory of Magnus using his magic enter his mind. 

Magnus frowned for a moment wondering why Alec would blush at that. Then a memory popped into his head, and Magnus started smiling and he let out a soft laugh. 

“My dear Alexander, what a dirty mind you have.”

Alec looked at Magnus and his blush deepened. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” Alec exclaimed as he walked over to the bathtub. 

Magnus followed, and he kept quiet for a moment as he watched Alec take off Max's shirt and diaper. Once Alec had Max's clothes off he lowered Max into the shallow water. Then he gave him one of the bath toys from last night so Max could play for a bit.   
While Max was playing with his toys, Magnus stepped up behind Alec. Alec stiffened as he felt Magnus press up against his back.

“I know I've spoiled you for any other man because who else can hold you down with nothing but magic. Who else can pleasure you in a room full of people, or make you come so hard you pass out.” As Magnus was talking he had wrapped his arms around Alec and hugged him from behind. Then he rests his head on Alec's shoulder so he could whisper in his ear.

Alec shivered at the feeling of Magnus's breath on his ear, and he could feel his face flaming at Magnus's words. “Magnus, Max is right there,” Alec hissed as he kept his eyes on Max to make sure nothing went wrong with his bath. 

Magnus laughed as he pressed a kiss to Alec's deflect rune. “Max is playing with his toys he doesn't care what I say,” Magnus told Alec before he nipped Alec's neck. 

Alec let out a soft groan, “You're getting me all worked up, and there's nothing we can do about it while I'm bound to Max.”

“I know, but you're not going to be bound to Max forever. I'm giving you something to look forward to,” Magnus told Alec, but he took pity on Alec and pulled back from the hug. Before Magnus went to Max to start bathing him, he walked around so that he could see Alec's face. Magnus reached up to cup Alec's face and, Magnus pulled Alec into a quick kiss. “I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said as he pulled back from the kiss, and turned toward Max to check on him. 

It was Alec's turn to hug Magnus from behind, and as he hugged Magnus Alec leaned his head on his shoulder, “I love you, too.”

They pulled apart and knelt down by the bathtub to wash Max. Alec looked at Max and then he had a thought.

“How about we clean Max with us in the shower? I need a bath myself, and since I can't be away from Max it would be easier,” Alec suggested as he looked over at Magnus. 

Magnus thought about that for a moment before he nodded, “Sure we can do that.”

At the start of their relationship, Alec had discovered that he liked taking a shower with Magnus. It gave them time to be together when things got hectic and they were both busy. Also, it was a source of comfort for both of them having someone taking care of them with their most basic needs. 

They let Max play a little longer in the tub as they got ready for a shower. Magnus had gone to their bedroom and he brought back some night clothes for Alec and him. While Magnus was doing that Alec had taken his clothes off and he picked up Max from the bathtub. Max started whining as Alec took him from the water. 

Alec smiled down at the unhappy baby, “I know you were having fun, but it's time to get cleaned up.”

Max started pouting, and at the sight of the little bottom lip quivering Alec felt his heart melt. Alec had an idea on how to stop the incoming tantrum, and he poked Max's quivering lip. Max jerked back in surprise forgetting about his tantrum

Alec laughed, “You're going to be such a handful when you get older aren't you?” Alec asked Max as he drained the bathtub then made his way over to the shower. Magnus had gotten a bigger shower when he realized how much Alec like taking a shower with him.   
Alec felt embarrassed at first because he felt like he was being too needy. Magnus, though, had reassured him that he too enjoyed taking a shower with Alec.   
Keeping Max away from the shower, Alec adjusted the water to a comfortable temperature for a baby. While Alec was doing that Magnus had returned to the bathroom. 

Magnus had undressed in the bedroom, and Alec smiled at the sight of Magnus naked. That sight always caused a reaction in Alec, but right now there was nothing sexual about Alec's feelings. All he felt was an appreciation for the beautiful body that belonged to his boyfriend.

Magnus had been alive too long to feel self-conscious about nudity, so he preened at the attention from his boyfriend. 

Alec shook his head as Magnus drew closer to him, “You have no shame, you know that,” Alec told Magnus with a laugh. Alec decided that the water was warm enough and he carefully stepped into the walk-in shower with Max. Max blinked as the water hit his head and ran into his eyes. He looked up at where the water was coming from only to get a face full of water. Max reared back from the water in surprise, and Alec tightens his hold and moved deeper into the shower. 

Magnus stepped into the shower after Alec and he moved in front of Alec so that the water didn't hit Max as much. Magnus grabbed the sandalwood shampoo that they liked to share, and he motioned for Alec to turn around. Alec turned his back to Magnus keeping a tight hold on Max. Magnus poured some shampoo on his hand, put the shampoo back on the shelf, and started washing Alec's hair. 

Alec put his hand over Max's eyes to keep the shampoo out of his eyes. Then Alec closed his own eyes as he enjoyed Magnus's hands in his hair. Magnus washed Alec's back after he finished with Alec's hair. When Magnus got done, Alec turned around and carefully passed Max over to Magnus. 

Magnus took Max for Alec, and after a bit of fumbling, Magnus got a firm grasp on Max. When Magnus had a good grip on Max Alec stepped under the shower head. Alec rinsed the shampoo out of his hair then he washed the rest of his body. After Alec finished he picked up the shampoo, and Magnus turned his back to Alec. Alec repeated what Magnus had done for him. Then helping one another they got Max washed off, Magnus passed Max back to Alec and finished his own shower. 

They stepped out of the shower, and Magnus took Max from Alec so that he could dry off and get dressed. While Alec did that Magnus got Max dried off and then he put and clean diaper on and then Max's pajamas on. Alec took Max back from Magnus when he finished dressing. 

“It's a little early for us to go to bed,” Alec told Magnus as he watched Magnus get dressed.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Magnus asked Alec. Magnus walked over to the bathroom mirror to make sure that he had gotten his makeup off. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus had the mirror clear enough that he could see what he was doing. After he made sure that his face was clear, Magnus walked over to Alec and ran his hands through his hair leaving it dry. Alec gave him a kiss of thanks, and when they pulled apart Magnus did the same to Max's hair. 

Next, they headed into the living room, and Magnus got a movie set up. Once the movie was going Magnus sat down on one side of the couch. Alec walked over to where Magnus was sitting then Alec handed Max to Magnus. Next Alec took his usual position when they watched a movie. 

Magnus took Max from Alec and he settled Max against his shoulder lightly patting him on the back. Magnus knew it wouldn't be long until Max was asleep. Magnus adjusted himself to a more comfortable position when Alec laid down on the couch. Alec laid his head on Magnus's lap and got comfortable. Then Alec pulled out his phone and sent a group text about what he had learned from the German institute. 

After a while they weren't getting anywhere, so they all agreed to call it a night and pick it up again the next day. Alec put his phone on the coffee table in front of the couch. By now Max was asleep, and Magnus trying not to wake him up passed him to Alec, who laid Max down on his chest. Magnus started running his hand through Alec's hair when his arms were free. It was quiet for a while in the loft except for the movie playing on the television. Magnus heard a noise that wasn't coming from the T.V., so he looked down at Alec. Magnus saw that both Alec and Max were asleep with Alec snoring softly. Magnus turned the movie off then he woke Alec up, 

“Sweetheart, wake up. It's bedtime,” Magnus said softly to Alec trying not to wake Max up.

Alec grumbled at Magnus, but he opened his eyes and looked sleepily up at Magnus,   
“Did I fall asleep on you?” Alec asked groggily as he tightened his arms around Max. 

Magnus smiled down at Alec, “You did, but I don't mind being a pillow for you,” Magnus told Alec teasingly. 

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus as he sat up, “Oh, hush you know you enjoy it,” Alec said as he let out a yawn. 

Magnus shook his head at Alec. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” Magnus had gotten up from the couch by now, and he helped Alec up. Alec was careful not to jostle Max too much because he didn't want to deal with a cranky baby. Alec followed Magnus to their bedroom, 

“Could you do a teeth cleaning spell for me? I don't want to risk waking Max up,” Alec asked Magnus as he walked over to Max's bassinet. Alec laid Max down and covered him up with a light blanket. 

“Of course,” Magnus answered as he did what Alec asked. 

“Thank you,” Alec told Magnus with a smile. After Magnus cast the spell Alec climbed into his side of the bed. Then he let out a sigh as he sunk into to warm bed that smelled like them. After sharing a bed with Magnus for so long, Alec knew that if he ever had to sleep alone again he would have a hard time. It was such a feeling of comfort for Alec to know that Magnus was within arms reach at night. Alec curled up on his side facing Max's bassinet, and he was out in minutes. 

After casting the spell for Alec, Magnus had gone to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Magnus walked back into the bedroom, and he climbed into bed beside Alec. Alec rolled over to Magnus when he felt Magnus get into bed. Magnus adjusted himself so that Alec could cuddle up to his side. After they were both comfortable Magnus turned off the bedroom lights settling the room into a soft darkness. 

A few hours later, Alec was woken up by the sound of Max whimpering. Alec pulled away from Magnus and rolled over to check on Max. When he looked into the bassinet Alec saw that Max was awake, and chewing on his fist. Alec got out of bed, picked Max up, and took him into the living room. Alec quietly shut the bedroom door, so he didn't wake Magnus up. When Alec got to the living room, he turned on a lamp for a little bit of light. Then he checked Max's diaper, but it was dry so Alec figured that Max's gums were hurting again. By now Max was working himself up into a fit, and Alec lightly bounced him talking softly to Max. Alec carried Max into the kitchen, so that he could make him a warm bottle and to get the teething toy out of the freezer. After the bottle was fixed and warmed up, Alec carried Max back into the living room. Alec sat down in the armchair by the couch, and he offered Max the bottle. Max took the nipple in his mouth, and he cuddled down in Alec's arms sleepily drinking the warm milk. 

Alec hoped that getting something warm in Max would soothe him enough for him to go back to sleep. Alec yawned as Max ate, he wanted to go back to bed, but he knew it was up to Max whether he got any more sleep or not. After a while, Max was done with the bottle, but he showed no sign of going back to sleep. Instead, Max started whimpering again, so Alec put the bottle on the coffee table and handed Max the frozen teething ring. The teething ring didn't work this time, and Max continued crying and grabbing at his mouth. Alec decided that some fresh air might do them some good, so he grabbed Magnus's robe that was left on the back of a chair. Alec sat Max down on the couch, so he could put the robe on then he picked Max up. Alec headed to the balcony where Magnus had some lounging chairs. Before he stepped outside Alec also grabbed a blanket from the closet. 

Alec stepped outside on the balcony, and he was pleased to find that it wasn't too cold. Alec carried Max over to the chair and he sat down laying Max against his chest. When he laid back in the chair Alec wrapped the robe around the both of them, and then he laid the blanket over Max to keep him warm. Max was still whining from the pain of his gums. Alec rubbed Max's back with one hand and with the other he put his finger in Max's mouth. He rubbed his finger over the sore, swollen gums. Max start chewing on Alec's finger seeming to enjoy the massaging of his sore gums. Alec lost track of time as he tried to sooth Max, and before he knew it both of them had fallen asleep. 

Magnus rolled over in his sleep, and his unconscious mind told him that something was missing. Magnus woke up as the feeling of something missing grew. He dropped his hand beside him expecting to run into Alec, but his arm hit an empty mattress. Magnus blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he looked over to Alec's side of the bed. He saw that Alec wasn't there, and when he checked Max's bassinet it was empty. Magnus frowned in concern, and he climbed out of bed to go find Alec. He looked at the clock and saw that it was about five in the morning two hours before Alec's alarm was to go off. 

Magnus made his way to the living room, and he saw that a lamp was on and an empty baby bottle was sitting on the coffee table. There was no sign of Alec and Max though, so Magnus looked around the rest of the loft but came up empty. As he was about to get really worried, he caught a glimpse of something on the balcony. Magnus made his way over to the balcony door, and he looked outside to see the Alec and Max were asleep on one of the lounge chairs. 

Magnus brought his phone to him and took a quick picture of the adorable scene. After he took the picture, Magnus made his way over to Alec. Magnus called Alec's name softly not wanting to startle him, and Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus in confusion. 

“Hey,” Magnus said as he knelt down next to the chair. 

Alec rubbed his eyes with one hand keeping the other on Max's back, “Hi,” Alec said groggily. 

“What are you doing out here so early in the morning?” Magnus asked. 

“Max woke me up because his gums were hurting,” Alec replied. 

Magnus smiled at that, “So you decided to bring him outside?” 

Alec shook his head, “I was trying not to wake you up, and he was kind of warm so I figured some fresh air would do him some good.” 

Magnus nodded in understanding, “And then the two of you fell asleep.” 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Alec said with a yawn. 

Magnus stood up from where he was kneeling, “Scoot up some.” 

Alec looked at Magnus questioningly, but he did what Magnus said being careful not to wake Max up. Once Alec had moved up enough, Magnus climbed in behind him on the chair. Alec gave a soft laugh when he realized what Magnus was doing. After a bit of adjusting, and lengthening of the chair Alec laid back against Magnus's chest. Magnus pulled the blanket back up over Alec and Max, and then he cast a spell. Alec felt the air around them warm up, and he snuggled back into Magnus holding Max securely to his chest. 

Magnus held Alec in his arms, and he looked at the still dark sky enjoying to peaceful silence that had settled around them. Alec started softly stroking Max's back. He concentrated on the movement of Magnus breathing behind him and the slight movement of Max's little back as he slept on his chest. With the combination of these two factors it wasn't long before Alec was asleep again. 

Magnus felt Alec relax against him, and he knew it wouldn't be long until he was asleep. He snuggled down farther into the back of the chair, and let the warm weight of Alec against his chest soothe him to sleep. So the early morning hours passed with them asleep on the balcony.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I again want to thank everyone for their support. My social anxiety makes it hard to answer your comments, but I read every one. This fic is now over 30k words making it the longest fic I have ever written, and there is still quite a bit to go.   
> Once again there is a fluff warning for this chapter. Maybe one day I'll quit writing so much fluff.

Isabelle had the test results from Alec's and Max's blood test, but Alec wasn't answering his phone. She figured that maybe he hadn't charged it, or he had it on mute. She looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after eight. Isabelle knew that Alec liked getting to the institute at eight, so she figured that she would run the results to him. When she got to his office, though, Alec wasn't there. She looked around the office for a bit, but there was nothing to show that he had even been there. Isabelle was starting to get worried because the last time Alec disappeared he had been kidnapped. She pulled out her phone and called Jace. 

“Hello,” came Jace's sleepy answer. 

“Hey, sorry to call you so early, but have you heard from Alec?” Isabelle asked Jace as she left Alec's office. She knew that Jace and Clary had been out late last night looking for leads. 

Jace was instantly alert, “What do you mean?”

Isabelle could hear Clary in the background asking what was wrong, “It's probably nothing, but Alec's not answering his phone, and he wasn't in his office,” Isabelle was standing outside of Alec's office leaning against the wall. 

“Have you tried calling Magnus?” Jace asked as he got out of bed. Clary, who had been sleeping on the other side of the bed, got up when Jace did. Jace watched Clary walk over to the closet, and she started to get dressed.

Isabelle shook her head, “Not yet. I figured he would have let you know if he was going to be late.”

“I haven't talked to him since yesterday.”

“Okay, I'm going to call Magnus. I'll let you know what he says,” Isabelle told Jace as she pushed off the wall. She started walking down the hallway to the ops room. 

“All right,” Jace said as they said their goodbyes, and Isabelle hung up. 

After hanging up with Jace, Isabelle called Magnus's phone but like with Alec there was no answer. Now Isabelle was getting worried, so she sat down at an unused computer. She pulled up the reports from the last few hours, but there was nothing about Alec or Max.

As she was working on the computer, Jace and Clary made their way into the room. Jace looked around for a bit, and when he spotted Isabelle he and Clary made their way to her. 

“Have you been able to get a hold of Alec or Magnus?” Jace asked once he was close enough. 

Isabelle shook her head, “No, and there's nothing in the reports about Alec or Max.”

Jace frowned now feeling concerned himself, “Why don't we see if they're home before we get to worked up.”

Isabelle and Clary nodded in agreement. After closing out her profile, Isabelle grabbed the test results she had sitting next to her. Then she followed Jace and Clary out of the institute. By the time they got to Magnus' loft, it was about nine, and still no word from Alec or Magnus. 

Magnus had set up his wards so that Alec and his friends could get into the loft without Magnus being there. When they got upstairs they found the front door locked, and there was no answer when they knocked. Isabelle used a quick unlocking rune, and they made their way into the loft. It was quiet, and there didn't seem to be anyone there. They split up to look around, and Isabelle made her way to the bedroom Alec and Magnus shared. 

Isabella saw the door open, and she glanced in only to see that the room was empty. She frowned as she looked at the unmade bed, and the empty bassinet. She next checked the bathroom, but it to was empty. Isabelle went back to the living room where she meets Jace and Clary, who had also come up empty. 

“Where else could they be?” Isabelle asked Jace and Clary the worry in her voice growing. Before Jace or Clary could answer, Isabelle had glanced over to the balcony door. On the slim possibility that they might be on the balcony, Isabelle made her way over to the French doors. She opened the doors and glanced over to where Magnus kept his lounge chairs. Isabelle felt the worry melt away, and she starts smiling at what she found on the balcony. 

“Jace, Clary, I found them,” Isabelle called to them in a low voice. 

Jace looked at Clary in confusion. Then they made their way over to where was Isabelle was standing in the doorway. When they looked out to where Isabelle told them to look, Jace could tell that Clary and Isabelle were trying not to squeal at the scene in front of them. 

Isabelle took out her phone and took a quick picture. After the picture, she made her way over to where Magnus and Alec were sleeping in the lounge chair. As she drew closer she saw something she had overlooked. Alec was holding Max to his chest wrapped up in a robe and covered by a blanket. 

“Alec, wake up. It's after nine,” Isabelle called out to Alec. She didn't want to risk touching him because she knew he might react violently to the supposed threat. Isabelle had to call out one more time, but Alec woke up on the second try.

Alec looked at Isabelle in confusion then he looked behind her where Jace and Clary were standing. “What's going on? Why are you here so early?” Alec asked as he sat up from where he had been sleeping against Magnus. Max also woke up when Alec moved, and he let out a small cry at being disturbed. At the sound of Max crying Magnus also woke up, only to see that he was surrounded by shadowhunters. 

“What in the world is going on?” Magnus asked as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. 

“It's all right. I'll explain in a moment after you have a chance to wake up,” Isabelle told them as she turned around to leave the balcony. She motioned for Jace and Clary to follow her and they made their way back inside. 

Alec let out a yawn as he looked at Magnus, “I think we overslept,” Alec told him as he stood up to stretch. 

Magnus grabbed his phone from where he had left it on the ground by the lounge. He looked at the screen and let out a groan, he had ten missed calls from Isabelle, Clary, and Jace. He held up his phone so that Alec could see the time and the number of missed calls. “Yeah, we definitely overslept,” Magnus said as he also got up from the chair. 

Alec sighed, “No wonder they all came here. After the last time, I didn't answer my phone, they probably thought I got kidnapped again.”

“From the missed calls on my phone, and no doubt the same amount on your phone, that's definitely what they thought.”

Alec looked down at Max who was starting to increase his cries, “I need to go change him, and get him some breakfast.”

“Go change his diaper, and I'll get us some breakfast,” Magnus told Alec. Magnus also picked up the blanket that had fallen on the ground.   
Alec nodded, and he led the way back into the loft. Magnus folded the blanket and put it back into the closet. 

“Alexander is going to take care of Max. He'll join us when he's done with that,” Magnus told the group waiting for them in the living room.

“I'm going to get Max a bottle ready, and some breakfast for us. Is anyone else hungry?” Magnus asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

Isabelle followed Magnus, and she sat down at the bar, “I could eat something. I was so worried about Alec that I didn't have time to eat this morning.”

Magnus gave her a sheepish smile, “Sorry, for worrying you. Alec had a rough night with Max, and I went out to check on them. I guess we both fell asleep, and I had my phone on silent.”

Isabelle smiled at that, “I'm glad that it was something innocent after the last time.”  
Magnus had been working on Max's bottle, and he walked over to Isabelle, “I know you worry about him, but Alexander is a strong fighter. He can take care of himself, so try not to worry yourself.”

Isabelle reached out and grasped Magnus's free hand, “You tell me that, but I know you worry as much as I do about him.”

Magnus gave Isabelle's hand a soft squeeze, “I know I do, but it doesn't do either one of us any good worrying. At least Alexander isn't as reckless as that parabatai of his.”

“What are you two gossiping about in here?” Alec asked as he walked into the kitchen with Max. 

Magnus gave Alec an innocent smile, “Nothing, we were discussing what to get for breakfast.”

Alec gave Magnus a knowing look, but he let the subject drop. “I want waffles, and some fruit for breakfast,” Alec told Magnus as he held out his hand for Max's bottle.   
Magnus handed Alec the bottle, and looked at Isabelle, “What about you?”

Isabelle shrugged, “That sounds good to me.”

“Very well, waffles and fruit it is,” Magnus decided as he left the kitchen and made his way to the living room. Alec and Isabelle followed after Magnus with Max trying to get his bottle from Alec's hands. Once they reached the living room, Magnus snapped his fingers and a good amount of waffles, fruit, and syrup appeared on the coffee table. Then Magnus brought in some plates, coffee, and orange juice. 

Isabelle joined Jace and Clary on the couch, and Magnus and Alec each took an armchair. 

“Please, feel free to get some food,” Magnus told the group as he turned to look at Alec.   
“If you want to eat and check your messages, I can feed Max,” Magnus told Alec. 

Alec gave Magnus a grateful smile. “Thank you,” Alec said as he got up from where he was sitting and he moved the chair closer to Magnus. Then Alec passed Max over to Magnus before giving him Max's bottle. Magnus adjusted Max so that he was leaning against Magnus's upper arm. Max eagerly took the nipple into his mouth. As Max was eating his breakfast, Alec had gotten some waffles and fruit. As everyone ate, Alec was checking his messages to see if he had received any news about the baby warlock kidnappings. There was a message from the German institute that they had found a warlock that knew something about the kidnappings. Alec sent a message back asking for them to get him into contact with the warlock. Next, he checked to see if he had any messages from his own people, but there was nothing. After Alec finished eating he took Max from Magnus so that Magnus could eat his own breakfast. Max had finished his  
bottle, so Alec shifted Max to his shoulder and lightly patted him on the back. When he was sure Max wasn't going to spit up, Alec moved Max to his lap and gave him some fruit to chew on. 

Jace was the first to break the silence that had fallen as they ate, “Clary and I didn't have much luck last night. So far no one has seen or heard anything about kidnappings.”

Alec frowned at the news, “I haven't received anything from our people either. I did hear from the German institute and they know of a warlock that has some knowledge of the missing infants. I'm waiting to hear back from them about whether I can talk to this warlock or not.”

“While we wait for them to get back to you, I have the blood test results,” Isabelle told Alec. She picked up the folder from where she had put it on an end table.   
Alec shifted Max so that he was holding him with one hand. He reached out for the folder and Isabelle put it in his hand. Max, seeing that Alec was holding something, reached out to grab the folder.

Alec laughed and moved it out of Max's reach, “No, Max that's not for you.”

Max pouted that a potential toy was taken away, and he stuffed his hand in his mouth.   
Alec was faced with a choice now: try and look at the test results or wait until later. Magnus seeing Alec needed a hand, put his plate down on the coffee table and held out his hands. 

“Actually, why don't you look this over instead. You know more about what we're looking for in regards to the bond,” Alec told Magnus as he handed him the test results instead. 

Magnus took the test results from Alec and settled back in his chair to read over them.   
After a bit, Magnus lowered the folder, and looked at Alec, “I know which bond they used on you. There are traces of amaranth in both your blood which is used in the reciprocate bond. That's a loose translation of the original bond, but it means that whatever happens to Max also happens to you.”

“But when Isabelle took their blood they didn't both feel it,” Clary interjected.

Magnus shook his head, “Small injuries aren't serious enough to trigger the bond defense. It has to be an injury that causes deep wounds or Max has to be taken to far from Alexander.”

Jace frowned as he listened to Magnus, “Do you think that would also affect the parabatai bond?”

“No, it shouldn't but you might feel some of Alec's pain magnified during the initial injury.” 

“So you're saying that if I tried to kill Max, or dumped him off somewhere it could kill me?” Alec asked as he shifted to face Magnus. 

Magnus nodded, “The warlocks that did the binding most have chosen this bond for that very reason. That tells us that they aren't familiar with Alexander, and they only bound Max to him because of his relationship with me.”

“That also tells us that these warlocks only came to New York to do the binding. They probably left the country as soon as the ritual was done. The warlock population here is small, and someone would have noticed three new warlocks,” Alec said. He thought about what Magnus had said before. Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he knew pretty much every warlock that lived in the area. 

Magnus thought for a moment, “If we can't get a meeting with the warlock in Europe maybe I should throw a party.”

Jace looked at Magnus in surprise, “What good would that do?”

Magnus smiled, “Well, it gets plenty of people in one room to question, and we can see if there are new faces in the crowd.”

Alec laughed, “Don't listen to him. He just wants any reason to throw a party.”  
Magnus gasped and grabbed his chest dramatically, “Alexander, I'm hurt. I'm only suggesting it for Max's sake.”

Alec shook his head and looked down at Max, “Are you listening to this? I don't think you're old enough for one of Magnus's parties, and you can't even drink alcohol.”  
Magnus leaned forward and took one of Max's hands in his, “You would be a hit of any party, wouldn't you? After all, you'll be the cutest one there.”

Max giggled and grabbed at Magnus's fingers. Magnus smiled at Max and he gently squeezed Max's tiny hand. 

Alec frowned at Magnus as he was playing with Max, “So I'm being replaced by a baby?”

Magnus looked up at Alec in confusion before he laughed, “Of course not. You'll always be the cutest one to me.”

Jace rolled his eyes at Alec and Magnus, and Isabelle and Clary let out twin awing sounds. Alec's face flamed red at the reminder that there were other people in the room. 

“Okay, enough of that,” Alec told Isabelle and Clary, “Why don't we get back to the subject at hand.” 

Isabelle pouted at Alec, “You're no fun. I have to live vicariously through you and Magnus, after all, I'm the only one here without someone.”

Alec gave Isabelle a sympathetic smile, “I know, but you'll find someone one day who'll see what a great person you are.”

“Thank you, Alec, hopefully, you're right,” Isabelle said with a forlorn sigh. 

Clary wrapped her arm around Isabelle and gave her a hug, “Alec's right. Any man would be a fool if they can't see what a great woman you are.”

Magnus chimed in, “If I hadn't seen your adorable brother first. I would have snatched you up myself, but alas Alexander stole my heart first.”

Jace reached and squeezed Isabelle's hand that was resting on Clary's waist from their hug, “Everyone's right. Not only that, you're a great fighter and a great sister.”  
Isabelle gave them all a watery smile, “Thank you, everyone, I appreciate it, but let's change the subject now before you get me crying.”

Clary moved back toward Jace, and Alec picked up his phone to check his messages. He saw that he had a message from the German institute, and they had given him the name of the warlock. 

“I got a message from Germany. They said that the warlock is, Percy Newark, and he's agreed to meet tonight,” Alec told the group. Alec moved his phone out of Max's reach because Max was trying to pull it into his mouth. 

Magnus closed the folder and looked at Alec, “I'm going with you.”

Alec looked at Magnus with a smile, “I'm not going to argue with you. I won't be able to defend myself because I'm going to be more worried about Max.”

“Do want the rest of us to come with you tonight?” Clary asked.

Alec shook his head, “No, we don't want to give Mr. Newark any reason to think he's in danger. So it would be better if it was just Magnus and me at this meeting.”

Jace gave Alec a look of concern, “What if he is doing this to get close to Max?”

“Magnus will be there, and I'll have my bow. Between the two of us I'm sure we'll be fine,” Alec said as he shifted Max and stood up from his chair. “I'm going to finish getting ready, so I can get to the institute before it's to late in the day.”

Jace, Isabelle, and Clary also stood up, “We're going on ahead. Make sure you turn your phone on so that we can get a hold of you if needed,” Jace told Alec as he leads the way to the door. 

Alec rolled his eyes at him, “Yes, mother.”

Jace ignored the sarcasm in Alec's voice, and he and the other two left the loft. 

Magnus watched as they left then he turned to face Alec, “Did they give you a time for the meeting?”

Alec nodded, “He wants to meet at seven o'clock here in the loft. I told the German institute that this is a neutral ground.”

“Okay, I'll have everything ready for when he gets here. What time will you be leaving the institute?”

“At five, that way I can get Max feed, and help you get everything here ready. He seems like he wants to help, but I don't want to take a chance that something might happen to Max,” Alec told Magnus as he started walking toward their bedroom. Magnus got up from his chair and followed Alec. He watched as Alec changed out of his night clothes then he dressed Max in a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt with a smiling sun on it, and a pair of tiny sneakers. Next Alec made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash Max's face. 

Magnus held Max for Alec as he brushed his teeth, and then while Alec washed Max's face. Max tried to squirm away from the wet cloth, whining every time Alec got near his face. 

Alec gave a soft laugh at the way Max was acting. “I know you don't like this, but no one likes a dirty baby,” Alec told Max as he finished with the washcloth. Once Alec put the cloth down he leaned over and started pressing kisses to Max's clean, damp cheeks.   
Max shrieked and tried to squirm away, but Magus had a firm grip on him. 

Magnus laughed as he watches Alec and Max, and when Alec pulled back from tormenting Max he looked up at Magnus. 

Magnus saw a mischievous look on Alec's face, and he started walking back toward the bedroom. Max was facing Alec, and he was giggling at the way Magnus was walking.   
“Don't you dare, Alexander.”

Alec grinned and continued advancing, “What do you think, Max? Should we get revenge for Magnus laughing at you.” 

Max responded by giggling and slapping his hands down on the arm holding him around his waist. 

Magnus realized he'd back up to far when he felt his back hit the wall, “Now, Alexander, think about this for a minute. I'm holding Max you don't want me to drop him.”

Alec had put his hands on either side of Magnus's body caging him in against the wall.   
“You're not going to drop him because I know you won't do anything to hurt him.”

Magnus smiled at that and dropped his guard. As soon as Alec saw that Magnus had dropped his guard, he went in for the kill. Being careful not to crush Max, Alec leaned down and started pressing kisses to Magnus's face like he had Max. Magnus responded in much the same way, by trying to squirm away from Alec but he didn't get very far. Max seeing what Alec was doing, joined in by pressing his face to Magnus's shirt.   
Magnus called a timeout after a minute, and Alec pulled back to let him catch his breath. Magnus handed Max to Alec and wiped the tears out of his eyes, and he looked down at his shirt and saw the wet marks from Max. “I think Max was trying to imitate you,” Magnus said in a breathless voice.

Alec looked at Magnus's shirt then at Max, “Were you trying to give Magnus kisses too?” Alec asked as he held Max up to his face. Max giggled and reached for Alec's face. Alec brought Max closer and kissed him on the cheek. Max trying to imitate Alec again leaned forward to do the same to Alec, but he pretty much mashed his mouth to Alec's   
nose. 

Alec laughed and pulled Max back, “Thank you, blueberry, that was a sweet kiss.”

Magnus who had caught his breath by now stepped up to give Alec a proper kiss. Alec lowered Max down to rest on his hip, and he leaned into the kiss. 

Magnus pulled back, and he dropped a kiss on Max's cheek, “I love you, Alexander,” he said as he looked back at Alec. 

Alec smiled, “I love you, too.”

Alec said his goodbyes and gathered up Max's diaper bag, and he stepped through the portal Magnus had made for them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a trigger warning for this chapter: there's some mention of child abuse. Thank you for your support.

Alec had remembered to bring Max's baby carrier, so when he had to go to his afternoon meeting Max was able to sleep. For Alec, the day seemed to drag on, but before long it was after four. He had fallen into a pattern of working on paperwork while Max was asleep and then working on other projects when Max was awake. With the baby carrier, it was easier for Alec to move around the institute. It also made it easier to talk to his people about their current assignments. Luckily Max was a pretty easy baby, despite the pain from his teething. Alec had expected to run into more prejudice as he moved through the institute. So far most of his people had been accepting of the baby. 

One incident, though, did stand out to Alec, and that was when he and Max had been in the training rooms. Alec planned on doing some light exercises with Max, so Alec shifted Max to his back so that he was out of the way. This also allowed Alec to have more freedom with his arms at no risk of him accidentally hitting Max. Alec had been working with the punching bag for a bit before he felt something hit his back and Max started screaming. 

Alec quickly turned around, and a few of the shadowhunters were trying to avoid his eyes. Alec took Max off his back, and he saw that Max had a bleeding cut on his cheek. When Alec saw that he became aware that his own cheek was stinging. Alec was furious that someone had deliberately hurt Max, and he looked around to see what had hit him.  
He saw a small metal arrowhead resting on the floor not too far from them. Alec put Max back on his chest as he walked over to the arrowhead. He patted Max on the back trying to calm him down as he bent down and picked the arrowhead up off the floor. 

Alec stomped over to the other people in the room. “Who threw this at Max?” Alec demanded.

Everyone shuffled around, but no one wanted to get someone in trouble. 

“Either someone speaks up, or I'm bringing you all up on charges.” 

There was more shuffling, and looking around, before a shadowhunter that was new to the institute spoke up. “Sir, I was the one that threw the arrowhead.”

Alec stepped closer to the young man and drew himself up to his full height, “And why would you do that.”

Charlie nervously cleared his throat, “I don't know.”

“Well, until you figure it out you're going to be sitting in a holding cell. If I have to make an example of you then I will.” Alec said through clenched teeth. He knew that  
Charlie was covering for someone, but until he spoke up he was the one that was going to be punished. 

As Alec was about to take Charlie to the holding cell, Jace came into the room. 

Jace looked around the gathered group, and he could see that something was wrong. He saw that Alec was furious, but he'd never seen Alec this angry. As Jace made his way over to Alec, he saw that Alec had a cut on his face that had been bleeding. 

“What's going on here?” Jace asked Alec as he stopped beside him. Jace put his hand on Alec's face and turned it so that he could get a better look at the cut on his cheek.

Alec pulled back from Jace, “Someone decided that it would be a good idea to throw a sharp arrowhead at Max.”

Jace looked down at Max in shock, he couldn't see Max's face. Though, from the shaking of his shoulders, Jace could tell that Max was crying. 

“What the hell? Who thinks it's a good idea to throw sharp objects at an infant?” Jace asked in disgust as he looked at the gathered group. 

“That's not an infant. That thing is an abomination and he doesn't belong in this institute.”

Alec looked at the shadowhunter that had spoken, and he recognized him as a known troublemaker. “So I take it from your outburst you're the one that decided to attack Max.”

Richard puffed himself up, “Fine, yes I was the one that attacked the little monster. He doesn't belong here, and you don't deserve to be head of this institute.”

Alec shook his head at Richard's ignorance, “Whatever your feelings are in regards to me, you are nothing but a coward to attack a baby. Not only that you attacked us from behind.”

Alec looked at Jace, “Will you take Richard to a holding cell? He can stay there while I submit the charges to the Clave.”

Jace nodded, and he grabbed Richard by the arm. Richard protested saying that it was ridiculous that he was being punished for hurting a downworlder. Jace ignored him, and  
Alec turned back to the group gathered in front of him.

“I want you to keep this in mind. I don't care who you are if anyone else attacks Max you will face the harshest punishment I can give you.”

At the Alec turned and left the training room. He thought about going to the medical ward to have them check Max's cheek, but he saw that it was getting close to five. Alec decided that he would go home early despite coming in so late that morning. When he got back to his office, Alec gathered up Max's toys and diaper bag. After he did that,  
Alec made sure that any urgent emails had been answered. Next, he straightens up his desk and puts away the tablet. Once he got done with that he sent a text to Magnus asking him to open up a portal for him. 

Alec didn't have to wait long for the portal, and once it opened Alec stepped through. 

Magnus was standing by the balcony windows reading something on a piece of paper.  
He turned toward the portal when Alec stepped through. He gave Alec a smile of greeting, and when Magnus got a better look at Alec's face he frowned.

“Alexander, what happened?” Magnus asked as he quickly made his way over to Alec and Max. Magnus stopped in front of Alec, and he cupped Alec's face in his hands. 

Alec pressed into Magnus's soft touch. “It's nothing serious. A shadowhunter took personal affront to Max's presence and threw a sharp arrowhead at him.”

Magnus gave Alec a shocked look, and he looked down at Max. Max had stopped crying, and he was pressing into Alec's chest for comfort.

“Someone attacked Max?” Magnus asked incredulously. Magnus didn't know why he was shocked. He knew that despite Alec's efforts people didn't change their opinions that fast. Magnus reached into the baby carrier, and he took Max out so that he could check his cheek. 

When Magnus moved Max Alec could see blood on the baby carrier from where Max had been pressing his face. He could feel the anger swelling again at the evidence that Max had been hurt.

“Yeah, luckily it was only a small cut, but the shadowhunter that caused the injury isn't getting off easy,” Alec told Magnus. He took the baby carrier off and put it on the couch along with the other items he was carrying. 

Magnus, carrying Max, lead the way over to one of the armchairs. Alec sat down where Magnus told him to, and he took Max back. 

Alec settled Max on his lap with his injured cheek facing Magnus. Once Alec and Max were comfortable, Magnus started healing Max. Max started crying again because the healing process made the cut sting.

Alec leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Max's uninjured cheek. “It's okay, Blueberry, I know it hurts, but Magnus'll be done soon.” Max tried to pull away from Magnus, but  
Alec held his head still. Alec continued talking to Max softly, and Max slowly calmed down.

“All right I'm done,” Magnus told Alec as he ran his hand comfortingly over Max's head.  
Alec picked Max up and laid him against his shoulder. When Alec started rubbing Max's back and rocking him Max snuffled and rubbed his face against Alec's shoulder. 

“I'm sorry I had to hurt him again,” Magnus told Alec as he watched them together. 

Alec gave Magnus a reassuring smile. “I don't think it was pain that upset him. He's had a stressful few days, and being injured was one thing to many.”

Magnus moved closer to Alec's side so that he could heal the cut on Alec's cheek. “I know, but I hate making him cry again.”

Alec nodded at that, “Tell me about it, I feel like I failed him because he was injured on my watch.”

Magnus gave a soft laugh, “We're quite a pair. Both of us looking for reasons to feel guilty.”

“Maybe you're right, but he's safe right now,” Alec told Magnus as he watched him approach his side. “You don't have to heal me. I can just use an izrate.”

Magnus shook his head and started healing Alec. “Nonsense. I don't mind using my magic to heal you.”

Alec could feel warmth feeling his chest. As much as people tried to use Magnus, he was still generous when it came to the ones that he loved. 

“Thank you for taking care of me. I love you,” Alec told Magnus with a soft smile. 

Magnus returned the smile, “You're welcome, and I love you too.”

After Magnus healed Alec, Alec got up to change Max. While Alec was doing that Magnus snapped in some supper for them, and he set the dining table. After taking care of their dinner, Magnus warmed up a bottle for Max and he sat the high chair at the dining table. 

When Alec saw that Magnus had already gotten supper for them he gave Magnus a smile of thanks. Alec settled Max in his high chair before he and Magnus sat in their own chairs. As they ate, they took turns feeding Max some of their food after he finished his bottle. They kept the conversation to simple topics so that they could enjoy time together before the meeting that night. After supper, Alec took Max to wipe his face, and to change him into his pajamas. It was about six thirty, and Magnus had strengthened his wards and closed off the rest of the loft. 

Alec walked back into the living room after taking care of Max. “Do you need me to help with anything?” Alec asked Magnus as he made his way over to where Magnus was going over some paperwork. 

Magnus looked up at Alec with a smile. “I've got everything ready, but if you want to bring some glasses in that would help.”

Alec nodded, and he went to the kitchen to grab some glasses. He knew that Magnus liked to have something to drink when meeting people. Alec carried the glasses to the living room with Max sitting on his hip. 

Magnus gave Alec a smile of thanks, and when Alec got close enough he leaned in for a kiss. Alec leaned into Magnus, and they lazily kissed for a moment before Max squealed for attention. Magnus laughed and pulled back from Alec. He leaned down to give Max a kiss, and Max giggled. Alec also leaned down to give Max a kiss, and Max waved his hands at Alec and Magnus. 

“It seems he's forgotten all about what happened today,” Alec said as he watched Max.

Magnus nodded, “The good thing about babies, but I know we won't forget about it anytime soon.”

Alec frowned, “No, we won't. I'm going to send Richard to Wrangle Island for about ten years. It'll give him time to rethink his prejudice.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Magnus agreed. It was getting close to seven, so Magnus made his way down to the street to meet the foreign warlock. 

Alec stayed in the loft to reduce the chance that someone could get to Max. As Alec waited for Magnus to get back, he paced around the living room nervous about what they were going to learn. He hoped that Max had a loving home to go back to, but he also wished that he and Magnus could raise Max themselves. Whatever happens, though, Alec knew that he would do his best to make sure Max was happy and safe.  
Magnus didn't have to wait long before a portal appeared, and someone stepped through. Magnus looked the new warlock over. He saw that the man standing in front of him had stopped aging in his twenties. His skin was a pale green with pale blue marks running down his arms. He was also carrying a thick envelope in one hand. 

“Percy Newark?” Magnus asked as he stepped up to the newcomer. 

Percy nodded, “And I take it you're Magnus Bane?”

“That would be me,” Magnus answered as he held his hand out. Percy accepted the handshake, and then Magnus gestured for Percy to follow him. Magnus led the way to the front door of his building, and he opened his wards up enough to let Percy through. 

Percy followed Magnus Bane. He was curious about the warlock that had taken a shadowhunter as his lover. Magnus was obviously a fashionable dresser, and he carried himself with confidence. As he followed Magnus into his home, he saw that he lived in a very nice place. They took the elevator up to Magnus's floor, and Magnus led Percy to his loft. At the front door, Magnus opened the door with a wave of his hand and he motioned for Percy to go first. Percy stepped through the door with a feeling of trepidation. In his home country, shadowhunters were the last people downworlders wanted help from. Things have been slowing changing since the rumors of a shadowhunter that was helping downworlders started. That he was in a relationship with a warlock was a surprise for most of them.

Percy didn't know what he expected when he walked into the loft. Though, seeing a shadowhunter cradling a warlock baby was an interesting surprise. He knew that they were bonded, but he thought that the shadowhunter would have done all he could not associate with the baby. The shadowhunter was tall with dark runes covering his exposed skin. The baby that he was holding was a dark blue with black hair that matched the shadowhunter's hair. Percy watched as Magnus walked over to the shadowhunter, and he leaned in and said something to him in a low voice. He could tell by the way they were standing that they were close. The shadowhunter easily accepted Magnus into his space, and he leaned toward Magnus. Percy also saw that Magnus had put his hand on the small of the shadowhunter's back. Magnus directed his attention to Percy. 

Percy walked closer to the pair, and he watched as the shadowhunter checked him out.  
“My name is Percy Newark. The German Institute told me that you were looking into the missing warlock infants.”

Alec nodded in greeting, “I'm Alec Lightwood, and this is Max.” Alec said as he looked over at the new warlock. 

“Why don't we have a seat,” Magnus suggested. As they sat down Magnus offered Percy a drink. Percy accepted the offer, and Magnus got up and made his way over to the drink cart. 

While Magnus was doing that Alec adjusted Max so that he was laying down with Alec's right arm acting as a backrest. Max had fallen asleep not long after Magnus had gone down to greet Percy. 

Percy put the envelope he was carrying down on the coffee table near where Alec was sitting. “I brought some pictures, and the information I was able to gather about the missing babies. There is still a lot we don't know yet, and I'm not sure we even know how many babies are currently missing.”

Magnus brought the drinks over, and he handed one to Percy before he sat down next to Alec. Magnus set his drink down and picked up the envelope. He opened the envelope and pulled out the pictures and other paper that was there. 

While Magnus was doing that Alec looked at the other warlock. “If you don't mind telling me, how did you first come across the missing infants”

Percy took a drink before he sat the glass down with a sigh. “About six months ago a friend of mine, who has friends in the mundane world, came to me. A friend of hers had given birth to a warlock child after a demon possession. Despite the circumstances of the baby's conception the woman wanted to keep her child. Because the baby was a warlock she gave birth at home, and very few people knew about the baby.”

Alec frowned, “Do you have a picture of the baby?”

Percy nodded, “Yes, there are a few in that envelope. She was very proud of her baby, who was a little boy. She said that when her child was about five months old, she went in to check on him one night and he was gone. She called my friend hysterical, and my friend said that there were signs of a demon in the nursery.”

“How many other infants do you know about?”

Percy thought for a minute, “Right now, I know of seven, counting the one you are bound to. When I heard that a shadowhunter from New York was asking questions, I went to the Germany Institute. None of the shadowhunters in Germany care about missing downworlder kids. I knew that you were our only hope of finding the children."  
Magnus had pulled out the pictures in the envelope, and he laid them out on the table so that Alec could see them. Although Percy had said there were seven missing infants, there were only five babies pictured. 

After looking at the pictures Magnus looked at Percy. “How did you find out about the other infants?”

“After my friend came to me about her friend's missing baby, I started asking around. Because a demon was involved I wanted to see if there had been any other kidnappings. As I'm sure Magnus knows most warlock children are abandoned at birth. The ones that are born normal stay that way until the age of ten. Two of the missing children reported to the mundane police were warlocks. When I investigated their nursery there were signs of demon activity.”

Alec looked down at the pictures on the coffee table, and he saw the two babies that Percy was talking about. The other two pictures were of two babies who didn't look like normal mundane children. 

“What about the other babies?” Alec asked as he adjusted Max to a more comfortable position. Magnus noticed that Alec was getting uncomfortable, and he offered to hold Max. Alec accepted, and he shifted Max over being careful not to wake him up. Magnus laid Max down on his lap so that he was leaning against his stomach. Max let out a small whining noise, but he settled down after a bit. 

Percy watched Alec and Magnus with Max, and he saw that Max was lucky to have been bound to Alec. He had seen too many times in his life the kind of damage a person could do to a child especially one who was different. 

Percy answered the question when he saw Alec looking at him again. “When it got around that I was looking into the missing children, I had people coming up to me. A few leads didn't check out, but four of them did. In most hospitals, there are a few downworlders that go into pediatrics to save downworlder children. In one of the hospitals, a warlock received notice of a warlock baby that had been born and rejected by its mother.” Percy pointed to one of the pictures on the coffee table. Alec looked down at the picture Percy indicated, and he saw a little pink baby with tiny wings on it's back. 

“She was a little girl born in the middle of the night. The warlock that responded to her birth verified that the mother didn't want the baby. So he wiped everyone's memory of her, and he took this picture. He put a glamour on her, and he was going to find a place for her to go but she went missing before he could.”

Alec and Magnus frowned as they looked down at the tiny baby. Alec knew it could be frightening for a mundane to give birth to a baby that looked like something out of a supernatural movie. This made it harder for them to find out what connected all these cases together. So far the only thing that connected the babies was that a demon was involved in the kidnappings.

“And this baby was the same situation?” Alec asked as he picked up the last picture.  
This baby looked almost mundane, but the baby had flippers on their feet and a tail. 

Percy nodded, “Yeah, but at a different hospital. This time though, there was evidence that someone, who worked for the hospital, helped with the kidnapping. By the time I got to them, they had killed themselves. That was the only lead I've had so far.”

“And what about the last baby?”

Percy frowned the last one he didn't like to talk about, but he knew he would have to to get help from Alec. “The last baby was found in a dumpster, and taken to a mundane hospital. I'm not even sure if this baby is still alive because when he was pulled out of the dumpster he was barely clingy to life. The mundanes, of course, noticed that something wasn't normal with this baby, but before anything could be done he went missing. The downworlder I spoke to said that the baby had light gray scales and small horns on his head. The baby still had its umbilical cord attached, and was only a few hours old.”

Alec felt his heart clench at what Percy was telling them. He looked over at Max sleeping in Magnus's arms, and he couldn't imagine throwing him away like he was trash. 

“And then there is Max. Which you said you didn't know about him until I contacted the Germany Institute.” Alec said to Percy as he picked up the pictures, and looked at the missing children again. 

“That's right. So far he is the only one that wasn't taken by a demon. I have some people I know keeping an eye out for any more information, but they haven't found anything.”

Alec frowned, “We haven't heard anything here either. Since all these kidnappings have happened in Europe I doubt we'll hear anything.”

Percy was getting anxious to get home, and he had told Magnus and Alec all that he knew so far. 

“All right, I need to get home, but if I hear anything else I'll let you know,” Percy told them as he finished his drink and stood up from the couch. 

“Thank you, for coming, and I'll do the same if we get any information,” Alec said as he took Max from Magnus so that he could walk Percy to the door. Max started waking up at being moved again, but Alec laid him on his shoulder and started rocking him. Max drifted off to sleep, and Alec stood up from the couch to take him to bed. 

While Alec was doing that Magnus was saying goodbye to Percy, and exchanging phone numbers. Once Percy was gone, Magnus turned to see that Alec and Max were no longer in the living room. Since it was about eight thirty, Magnus figured that Alec was getting Max ready for bed. He made his way to their bedroom, and when he stepped into the room he saw Alec and Max by the changing table. 

Alec was changing Max's diaper and getting him changed into his pajamas. Alec felt Magnus step up behind him, and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. 

“Hey,” Alec said softly as he leaned back against Magnus.

Magnus pressed a kiss to the side of Alec's neck. “Hey, yourself. Are you about to put Max to bed?”

“Yeah, he's pretty worn out,” Alec answered as he finished with the diaper. Magnus pulled back from Alec and he moved to the side of the changing table. With Magnus's help, Alec got Max changed into his pajamas. By now Max had woken up, and he wasn't happy with his sleep being disturbed. After they got Max changed Alec picked him up again and cradled him in his arms. Then he carried him over to the bassinet, and Alec sat down on the bed and he rocked Max for a bit until he was back to sleep. After Alec was sure Max was asleep he laid him down in the bassinet and covered Max with a light blanket. 

“What are you going to do for the rest of the night?” Magnus asked as he changed into more comfortable clothes.

Alec looked up from watching Max, and he smiled at the sight of Magnus wearing a loose pair of pants. 

“I was going to read that book I've been trying to finish. What about you?” Alec asked Magnus.

“I'm going to bring some of my work in here and keep you company,” Magnus told Alec as he walked to the bedroom door. 

Alec laughed, “Thank you, but you don't have to do that.”

Magnus shook his head, “I don't have to, but I want to.” With that Magnus left the room, and Alec smiled to himself as he picked up his book. He got comfortable against the headboard and settled down to read. 

Magnus was back in a few minutes, and he climbed into bed beside Alec. With Alec's help, he got his work spread out around him. They spent the rest of the night enjoying the peaceful silence that had fallen over the loft.

Magnus woke up to the feeling that something was wrong. When he looked on Alec's side of the bed, he was gone again. Magnus wondered if this was going to be a new thing with Alec. He got up from the bed and made his way to the living room to see if  
Alec was feeding Max. When he got to the living room, Magnus saw that Alec was standing in front of the balcony doors. Alec was holding a sleeping Max softly rocking him as he stared out at the night sky. 

Magnus frowned in concern as he walked over to where Alec was standing. “Alexander, are you all right?” Magnus stopped next to Alec, and he looked at his face in the moonlight. Alec looked upset about something, but he shook his head. 

“Alexander, what did we say about keeping secrets from one another?”

Alec gave him a tired smile. “I keep thinking about the baby Percy was telling us about. I can't understand how someone can give birth and just throw them away like they're trash.”

Magnus laid his hand on Alec's wrist and gave him a comforting squeeze. “I know it's hard to hear about these kinds of things, but I know all too well that people can be incredibly cruel. You can't worry yourself about that. All we can do now is to find these missing children and get them back to their families.”

“You heard Percy some of the children don't have a home to go to. What are we supposed to do then?” Alec asked as he turned to look at Magnus.

Magnus shrugged, “We can do everything in our power to get them to a loving home. Between our friends and us, I'm sure we can find some good homes.”

Alec gave Magnus a grateful smile. “I know I'm being weird about this, it just bothers me to think of a child growing up in an unloving environment.”

“Alexander, you're not being weird about anything. You have a big heart, and take on unnecessary guilt. We'll do everything we can to find these children, and then to get them into a good home.”

“Thank you, for being here with me.”

“You're welcome. Now come back to bed, you don't want to be late again. After all, what will the other shadowhunters think if the head of their institute keeps coming in late to work.” Magnus teased Alec as he gave Alec's arm a light tug to move him toward the bedroom. 

Alec gave a soft laugh, and let himself be lead back to bed. When they got near the bassinet, Magnus took Max from Alec and laid him down. Then he gave Alec a light push, and Alec fell on the bed in surprise. 

“Turn the right way around,” Magnus told Alec. Alec gave Magnus a quizzical look but did what he said. Once Alec was laying the right way Magnus climbed over him and cuddled up to his back. 

“If you keep leaving me alone in bed at night I'm never going to get any sleep,” Magnus told Alec as he put his arm across Alec's waist. 

Alec laughed at that. “Don't be dramatic. I'm not always here at night.” Alec pressed back into Magnus's warmth behind him, and he sighed at the sense of safety it gave him.

“While that's true it doesn't mean that I enjoy it.” Magnus pressed a kiss to the back of Alec's neck before he pressed his face against Alec's back. 

“I know. I don't either, but unfortunately, that's the nature of my job.” Alec closed his eyes and he relaxed into the warmth of their bed. “Good night, Magnus. I love you.”  
“Good night, Alexander. I love you, too.” Magnus told Alec as he felt sleep dragging him down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter done. I post updates on my Tumblr page if I'm going to be late posting a chapter. If you notice any mistakes please let me know, I can take constructive criticism. Which brings me to a comment I received on the last chapter. I leave anonymous comments on for people that don't want to log in to comment, or just want to comment without a name. If you have nothing constructive to add then please feel free to move on, I don't want to have to lock down the comment section. For everyone else thank you for your support. I know I don't respond to most comments, but I do read them and they help me keep up my motivation to write. Now onto the chapter.

In a mansion near the border of Idris and Germany, a man was pacing angrily in his study.

“Malcolm, how many times do I have to send you out before you bring me back what I'm asking for?”

Malcolm swallowed nervously, “Sir, we've been trying to find the tenth child, but it appears that he is no longer in the country.”

Russel Nowak slammed his fist on his desk, “Are you telling me that you let one of my children leave the country?”

“No, sir. Someone took the boy before I could get to him,” Malcolm instinctively backed up. Malcolm was promoted after his predecessor had disappeared. It wasn't too long after he took on his new role did he start to wonder about the disappearance. Russel Nowak was a man with a short temper and little patience for screw-ups. 

Russel came around his desk and stopped in front of Malcolm. “You have twenty-four hours to find him, or I'll find someone who will.”

Malcolm nodded, and then he scurried from the room. As he hurried down the hallway, he passed his boss's enforcer.

The enforcer stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Mr. Nowak wanted me to talk to you.”

“What about?” Malcolm stuttered out. 

“Well, he wants me to make sure that you can get your job done. If not let me know, and I'll help you work something out.” The enforcer gave Malcolm a sneering look, and Malcolm desperately prayed that his bladder held.

“No, no, I don't need any help. I'll have the job done before tomorrow night,” Malcolm assured the enforcer as he backed away from him. The man lets him go, and Malcolm practically ran down the hallway. When he got outside, he leaned against the wall and tried to calm his heart down. Malcolm was no angel, he would steal from his own mother if he thought it was worth it. He had joined up with Russel Nowak because an old friend of his had told him about how much money he could make. He'd been hired at first for general jobs: picking up packages, getting money out of people, and catering to Mr. Nowak's guests. After a while, he had expressed the desire for more changeling jobs, and that was when things how gotten weird. 

Malcolm had never thought that things he had seen in movies could be real until he had seen his first seele. After that, he and a few other people were sent on all sorts of weird missions. This baby snatching gig though was terrifying for Malcolm, but he couldn't put into words why. There was something about his boss that sent chills up his spine despite all that he had seen so far. Mr. Nowak hadn't told him why he needed ten warlock babies, but Malcolm knew it was for some nefarious reasons. The babies that had been brought to the mansion, so far, were tended to by a warlock that looked like she ate children for dinner. She was a tall woman with long dark hair, and she always had a frown on her face. Malcolm had only met the warlock a few times, but the first time was more than enough for him. 

Malcolm had never seen anyone interacting with the babies except for their most basic needs. He thought the woman was some kind of nanny, but after he had met her a few times Malcolm knew that her main role was a guard. Mr. Nowak seemed worried that someone was coming after the children. They had had two of the babies for six months, and so far no one seemed to care that they had been taken. This last baby though had gone missing from his home just hours before Malcolm was supposed to take him. The boy's mother had been more than happy about having him taken off her hands, so Malcolm knew that she hadn't been the one to betray him. He hadn't been able to find out how or why the baby was taken on the exact night that Malcolm and his men were coming for him. 

Malcolm heaved a sigh and pushed off of the wall it was time for him to find this last child. He took out his phone, and he called a friend of his in the states. Malcolm hoped this friend had information to give him. He didn't want to tell Mr. Nowak he had failed again. 

Alec had made it to the Institute on time this morning, and after he got Max settled he let Izzy, Jace, and Clary know that he needed to talk to them. After that, Alec submitted his ruling in Richard's punishment. Then while he waited for everyone to show up, Alec opened up his email. There was an email from the Germany Institute telling him that they had found evidence of another kidnapping. Alec opened up the attachment, and he read over the report about the baby. It seemed that someone had dropped a strange baby off at a mundane church, and the priest had contacted the Silent Brothers. When the Silent Brothers got to the church there was no sign of the priest or the infant. The Germany Institute had brushed it off as a case of mistaken identity.

Alec sighed as he leaned back in his chair, and he looked over at Max who was playing in his playpen. The count was now at eight missing, and Alec knew that there could be a lot more. Because of the shadowhunters unwillingness to get involved, they were months behind with the evidence. Thanks to Percy, though, they at least had a place to start. Alec picked up the envelope that Percy had given them, and he pulled out the papers and pictures. Percy had documented everything he had been able to find, and 

Alec read through his notes. Disappointingly though there wasn't a whole lot to go on because most of the babies had been abandoned. 

As Alec was looking through the papers there was a knock on the door, and Jace, Clary, and Isabelle stepped into the room. 

“Hey, Alec, you wanted to see us?” Clary asked as she stopped in front of his desk.

Alec nodded, “I have some more information about the kidnappings.”

They all sat down in front of Alec's desk and looked at him expectantly. 

“Percy, the warlock Magnus and I had a meeting with last night, has been doing some investigating of his own. He's been able to identify six possible infants,” Alec picked up the stack of papers and pictures and handed them to Jace. Jace took the papers and handed the pictures to Clary. As they looked the items over, Isabelle leaned toward Alec.   
“So there are seven confirmed babies including Max?” Isabelle asked in surprise.

“Yes, and right now Percy is looking into some more leads. We still don't have a lot to go on, and being here in America is going to make it hard to ask questions.” Alec told Isabelle with a sigh. 

“What are we going to do then?”

Alec shrugged, “Right now we're waiting. Once Percy gets back to Magnus we should have more to go one.”

“And you're sure that you can trust this other warlock?” Jace asked after he finished reading the paperwork. 

“We can trust him. From what I could see he wants to help find the missing children, and get them reunited with their family.” Alec told Jace. 

Jace passed the paperwork to Isabelle, and she looked over what Percy had gathered about the children. 

Before they could discuss the subject farther Alec's phone rang. When Alec answered there was a representative from the Germany Institute on the line. They had a mundane there, who wanted to talk to the shadowhunter bound to the infant warlock. When Alec expressed surprise that she even knew about him he was told that the woman was a friend of Percy Newark. Alec knew then that this was the woman that Percy had been telling him and Magnus about. He agreed to a meeting, and they told him that they would let him know when. 

After Alec hung up he saw that everyone was looking at him. “That was the Germany Institute. The mundane that had her five-month-old taken wants to set up a meeting with me.”

“That's great maybe she can give us some insight into who this demon is,” Isabelle said when she looked up from the papers. 

“Hopefully, but right now we don't know what connection this demon has to the children. She may only be able to tell us about her baby's father,” Alec told her with a sigh. 

“Well, I can run a DNA test on Max, and if this mundane has something genetic of her son so that I can compare their DNA. I can check and see if they have the same father. We know that demons can possess whomever they want, but maybe this one has a permanent host here,” Isabelle suggested as she handed the papers to Clary. 

Alec thought for a moment, “That's a good idea. We can ask her if she's comfortable giving us something for the test.”

“And what if the genetic material doesn't match?” Clary asked in concern.

“Then we'll be back to square one, but it's a place to start,” Alec replied as he looked over to check on Max. Max was sitting down in his playpen playing with the teddy bear the Magnus had given him. When he noticed that Alec was looking at him, Max let out a squeal and waved his hands at Alec. Alec smiled at the sound, and Max seeing the smile started opening and closing his hands.

Jace, who watching Alec and Max, was curious about the motion, “What is he doing?”  
Alec got up from his chair so he could pick Max up, “He's telling me that he's wanting me to pick him up,” Alec answered. Alec sat back down in his chair and settled Max so that he was facing the rest of the group. 

“I thought he was too young to communicate?” Clary asked in surprise.

Alec shook his head, “If you're around a baby long enough you learn what they want.”  
Max seemed to know that he was being talked about because he let out a high pitch noise and banged his hands on the desk. 

Isabelle smiled at Max, “Are you already bossing Alec around?” Isabelle asked as she reached across the desk. Max grabbed her hand in both of his, and he started babbling at her. They all laughed as Max babbled, and then he shoved one of his hands into his mouth.

“How come you haven't gotten him a pacifier yet?” Jace asked as he watched Max chewing on his hand, and drooling on Alec's desk.

“Honestly, I haven't even thought about. I should ask Magnus to get him one maybe it'll cut down on some of the drool.”

Before anything else could be said Alec's cell phone rang. 

Alec looked down at the display, and  
at the smile on his face, the rest of the group knew that it was Magnus calling him.

“Hello?” Alec said as he answered the call. He leaned Max back against his chest so that he could hold onto him one-handed.

“Hello, darling. I have some news for you,” Magnus told Alec. 

“What have you found out?”

“We have someone who's is willing to come to New York to talk to us.”

“Is it the friend of a friend Percy was telling us about?” Alec asked as he looked down at Max, who had started playing with his fingers.

“I guess the German Institute sent you a message?” Magnus was sitting in a coffee shop in Germany. He had come to Germany himself to see if he could find something Percy had missed. 

“Yeah, they called me about the possibility, but they didn't have an exact time to give me.”

“Well, it's almost five o'clock here, and Emma Weber, who is the woman in question, gets off work in a little bit. I'm going to talk to her when she gets off, and see if she'll let me bring her to New York.”

“Okay, that sounds good. Let me know if you have any problems,” Alec told Magnus.

“I will, sweetheart, I'll talk to you in a little while. I love you,” Magnus said as he prepared to hang up. 

“I love you, too. Be careful,” Alec answered before he hung up. 

After Alec put his phone down he looked at the group sitting across from him, “That was Magnus. He's going to talk to a woman named Emma Weber, she is the one that is a friend of Percy's friend. If she agrees to it Magnus is going to portal her here instead of having the German Institute do it.”

Magnus looked at the time when he hung up his phone. He saw that it was ten to five, so he quickly finished his coffee. After getting rid of his trash, Magnus headed out of the coffee shop and made his way to a bank that wasn't too far away. The Germany Institute had given him the file that they had on Emma. They wouldn't talk to him at first, but when he mentions Alec and the New York Institute they had been a little more willing. Magnus had looked through the folder, and the institute had included Emma's address, phone number, and place of work. Percy must have gotten Emma in contact with the institute, but all they had done for her was to take down her information and send her away. Things in the downworld were slowly changing, but most institutes were still reluctant to get involved in their business. 

Magnus didn't like to just drop in on someone, but he was afraid that Emma would panic and run. So he had decided that his best course of action would be to surprise her at work. It didn't take long for Magnus to reach the bank that Emma worked at, and he made his way inside. Emma Weber was a bank manager, so Magnus planted a memory in the teller's mind that he had an appointment with her. The teller happily led Magnus to Emma's office. Emma looked up in surprise when the teller told her that her five o'clock appointment was there. Magnus dismissed the young man with a wave of his hand, and the teller left the room pulling the door behind him.

Magnus could see the fear in Emma's eyes, and he gave her a reassuring smile. “I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, but I have some questions to ask you. My name is Magnus Bane, I'm a warlock from America.”

Magnus made his way over to Emma's desk, and he sat down in front of her. 

“A warlock? What kind of questions could I possibly answer for you?” Emma asked Magnus trying to hide the fear in her voice. 

“I'm a friend of Percy Newark, and I'm here about your son,” Magnus told Emma making his voice as non-threatening as possible. 

Emma gasped in shock at the mention of her missing son, “Have you found him? Do you know where Finn is?”

Magnus raised his hand in a stop motion, “I'm sorry to upset you, but no we don't know where your son is. That's why I'm here, though, we need your help to find your son and other missing children.”

“There are other missing children?” Emma asked with shock in her voice. 

Magnus nodded, “Yes, and so far you are the only one that knows anything about one of the kidnappings. I don't know how much you know about the downworld, but I represent the New York Institute of the shadowhunters.”

Emma let out a deep breath, “I don't know much, but my friend Mia Fishcher, whose friend is Percy Newark, told me a little bit. She told me to keep Finn away from the shadowhunters, and to not trust anyone.”

“I understand. If you would feel more comfortable with your friend here go ahead and call her,” Magnus told Emma with a reassuring smile.

Emma took that to heart and she picked up her phone and made the call. It didn't take long for Mia Fishcher to show up by a portal. Emma got up from her desk, and she moved to Mia's side. 

“This is the warlock I was telling you about,” Emma told Mia. 

Mia looked Magnus over, and to Emma's surprise, she smiled. “Magnus Bane, it's been a long time,” Mia said as she held out her hand.   
Magnus stood up from his chair, and he took Mia's hand with a smile, “I thought your name sounded familiar. How have you been?”

Mia looked over at Emma, “I can vouch for Magnus I've known him since the eighteenth century.”

Emma relaxed at Mia's words, “He said that he needs me to answer some questions about Finn.”

Magnus spoke up, “We have one of the eight missing warlock children at the New York Institute. My boyfriend and I talked to Percy last night, and he was the one that gave us the information about Emma.”

Mia nodded, “That makes sense then that Percy would lead you to Emma.”

Mia turned to Emma, “Magnus is in a relationship with the head of the New York Institute. This is unusual for a downworlder which is why even I have heard about it here in Germany. What questions did you have?”

“Do you mind if we continue this conversation in New York? My boyfriend wants to be present,” Magnus asked as he took out his cell phone. 

“I can't take off from work without an explanation,” Emma protested. As much as she wanted her son to come home, no one at the bank knew that she had given birth.   
Because of who her son was, Emma decided that while he was a baby no one would know about him. 

Magnus smiled, “Don't worry about that. As you've seen how Mia arrived, we're going to New York the same way.”

Emma started shaking her head, “No way. That doesn't look safe at all.”

Mia reached out and took Emma's hand in reassurance, “Portal travel is safe, the only thing to worry about is nausea.”

Emma frowned before she looked at Mia, “All right I'll trust you, so far you haven't led me wrong.”

Mia laughed, “Thanks so much for the vote of confidence.”

While Mia and Emma were talking, Magnus had sent a message to Alec letting him know about their arrival. 

“So we are agreed that Emma is going to New York?” Magnus asked as he prepared to make a portal.

Emma nodded, and she tightened her grip on Mia. Magnus created the portal, and then he offered his hand to Mia. Mia took Magnus's hand, and she held onto Emma's hand with her other one. 

Emma took a nervous breath and followed Mia and Magnus through the portal. 

Alec was feeding Max a bottle when he got the message from Magnus, so Isabelle answered it for him. She had decided to keep him company while Jace and Clary left to do other things. So after sending Magnus a reply, Isabelle sent Jace and Clary a message letting them know that Emma Weber was on her way. Alec figured that the fewer people in the room the better. Emma was a mundane, and Alec didn't want to overwhelm her with a bunch of shadowhunters. 

“All right, I'll leave you and Magnus to do the questioning. Let me know if Emma has anything we can test,” Isabelle told Alec as she laid his phone back on the desk. 

“Sure, and if you think of any questions to ask let me know,” Alec told her when he looked up from Max. Isabelle nodded, and she left the room pulling the door shut behind her. 

Alec didn't have to wait long before a portal appeared in front of his desk. Magnus and two women stepped out of the portal, and it closed behind them. Emma looked around the room she had just landed in, and her eyes landed on a young man sitting behind a desk. She noticed that he was holding a baby whose skin was a dark blue. 

Alec smiled at the new arrivals, “Hello, I'm Alec Lightwood the head of this institute. I apologize for not getting up, but as you can see I have a hungry baby to feed.”  
Emma could feel her arms physically ache from missing her son, and to her embarrassment, she started crying. 

Magnus and Alec looked at Emma in surprise, and Mia wrapped her arms around her. Emma pressed into her friend's shoulder, and she tried to stop the tears.

“Emma's son was taken four weeks ago, and it's still hitting her hard.”

Magnus waved off her explanation, “You don't have to explain. I know this is going to be hard on Emma.” Magnus snapped in a cool glass of water, and he handed it to Mia before he led them over to the couch. Mia urged Emma down on the couch, and they settled on the cushions. 

Emma pulled back after a little bit, and Mia handed her a tissue, “Sorry about that,” Emma said as she wiped her eyes.

Alec shook his head, “Again you don't have to apologize, we know this is going to be hard. So if you need any time let me know, and we can take a break.”

Emma gave Alec a watery smile, “Thank you. My name is Emma Weber, and my son's name is Finn Weber.”

Alec put Max's empty bottle on the desk, and he put Max on his shoulder as he patted him on the back. “It's nice to meet you, Emma. Are you comfortable with English, or would you rather use your native language?” Alec asked as he placed Max back in his lap with Max facing the rest of the room. 

Emma shook her head, “English is fine with me.”

“Okay, and if there are any questions you're not comfortable with please let me know.”

“I'm sure there won't be, but I'll keep that in mind,” Emma said as she started fiddling with the tissue in her hand. Emma looked at the baby that the shadowhunter was holding, and she wanted to pick him up and hold him. She had been avoiding children as much as possible since her own son was taken because she couldn't bear the heartbreak.   
Emma decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask about holding the baby, “If it's all right may I hold your baby for a minute.”

Alec looked at Emma in surprise before he looked over at Magnus. After a little bit of silent communication between them, Alec made a decision.

“You can hold him, but you have to stay near me,”Alec told Emma feeling some trepidation about letting a stranger hold Max.

Emma nodded in understanding, and she got up from the couch. As Emma made her way to Alec's side, Magnus moved a chair over so that she could sit beside Alec. Emma sat down in the chair, and Alec handed Max to her. 

Max looked at Emma in surprise, and he looked back at Alec reaching for him. 

Alec gave Max a reassuring smile, “It's okay, Max.” Alec reached out and rested his hand on Max's back. Max relaxed at the familiar touch, and he looked at the unknown woman holding him. 

“What's his name?” Emma asked as she looked the little blue baby over. She smiled at the little horns growing out of the top of his head. Even after everything she had learned about the downworld, she was still amazed at how different their appearances were. 

“His name is Max, and he's six months old,” Alec answered as he watched Emma softy touching Max's horns. 

“Hey, Max. You're an adorable baby aren't you?” Emma asked as she took one of Max's little blue hands in hers.

“He's the same age that Finn is. He was taken from me when he was five months old, and I don't want to think about how scared he is without me.”

Alec took out the pictures that Percy had given them, “Which one of these babies is Finn?”

Emma looked at the pictures, “That one is Finn. He was about three months old when I took that picture.” 

Alec looked down at the picture that Emma had picked out, and he smiled at the happy baby in the picture. Finn could almost pass as Caucasian, but there was a glimmer about him. He also had tiny horns like Max, and a dark green birthmark running down his left cheek. 

“He's a beautiful baby,” Alec told Emma as he turned the picture over, and wrote Finn's name on the back of it.

Emma smiled the smile of a proud parent, “Thank you. I knew at my first ultrasound that there was something different about him. You can't see many details that early, but there was something about him. At first, I thought he wasn't developing correctly, but when Mia saw his ultrasound she knew.”

Magnus looked at Mia in question, “How could you tell by a black and white picture?”

Mia shrugged, “I'm not sure, it might have been because I noticed that the baby seem the glimmer. I've never seen a mundane baby glimmer like that.”

“That is the same thing that I first noticed about Finn. So once Mia knew that I was having a Warlock baby she sat me down and filled me in on the downworld. I didn't want to believe her at first, but she gave me the ability to see what people really look like.”

“And what about Finn's father? How much do you know about him?” Alec asked as he reached out and took Max back. While they had been talking Max had started to get fussy. When Alec had Max settled back in his lap, he handed Max his teddy bear to play with. 

Emma didn't want to give Max up, but she knew that he didn't know her. She watched Alec talking to Max in a low voice, and she saw how Max lit up at his voice. Emma wondered if Finn was at that stage, and she wanted more than ever for him to be back in her arms. 

“I meet Finn's father in a bar after I broke up with my boyfriend. We'd been dating two years, and the breakup came as a nasty shock. So in a fit of anger and grief, I picked up a man at a bar. Before we had sex I made sure he had protection, and with me being on birth control I figured I was covered.”

Magnus thought for a moment before he asked Emma, “When you meet this man do you remember anything that might have seemed out of place?”

Emma shook her head, “No, he seemed like an ordinary man. He was dressed in a business suit, he seemed quite educated, and he was a smooth talker.”

“Did you have any food or drink that you left unattended at any time?”

Emma thought back to the night in question, “Yes, actually, I had a beer when I had to go to the bathroom. I was with some friends, and they told me that they would watch the beer for me. When I can back from the bathroom, they had moved on and left the drink unattended. Now that I think of it the beer did have a strange taste to it. I thought I had been drugged at first, but when nothing happened after a while I brushed it off as my imagination.”

“It sounds like he gave you a potion that would render any birth control ineffective,” Magnus told Emma. 

Emma let out a gasp at that, “There is a potion that messes with birth control?”

“There is, but because it has to counter mundane medicine it requires a warlock who is quite familiar with the process. So you don't have to worry about someone being able to make such a potion easily,” Magnus explained. 

Alec looked thoughtful for a moment, “Do you think we could find such a warlock?”

Magnus shook his head, “It wouldn't be easy. This is considered dark magic, and as such the warlock in question wouldn't be advertising his services.”

Alec let out a frustrated sigh, “So another dead end. Whoever this demon is, he made sure to cover his tracks quite well.”

Emma had started looking through her pictures of Finn when she remembered a picture she had taken on the night of Finn's conception. She looked through her pictures hoping that she hadn't erased the picture out of embarrassment. Emma had set up her pictures in folders so that she could make sure she wouldn't lose any of Finn's pictures. So it didn't take her long to find the folder she was looking for that had the picture of Finn's father.   
Emma let out a relieved sound when she found the picture she was looking for, and she clicked on the photo so that it was full size. To her disappointment, the photo was pretty dark. 

Everyone else in the room had looked over at Emma in question at the relieved sound. 

Emma looked up from her phone with an embarrassed smile, “I think I have a lead for you.” Emma told Alec as she handed him her phone. 

Alec took the phone, and he looked down at the dark photo of a man sleeping. He looked at Emma in confusion, and he was even more curious when Emma started blushing. 

“I took that picture so that I could prove to my ex-boyfriend that I didn't need him. I was ashamed at the time that I had taken a picture of someone like that. Now though I'm glad that I saved the picture, and I hope that despite how dark it is that it will be of some use for you.”

Alec felt for the first time that maybe they were going to find the missing children. “I'm glad as well, and please don't be embarrassed. You have been very helpful, and with this picture, we are closer to finding Finn and the other missing children.”

Emma could feel herself crying again at the thought of her baby coming home to her.   
Mia got up from the couch, and she made her way over to where Emma was sitting.   
“That's enough for today. Emma needs to rest, and I need to let Percy know what we've found out. I'll see if he recognizes the man in that picture, and I'll have him send you a message if he does.” 

“Before you go I was wondering if you could do me a favor?” Alec asked as he got up from his desk. He shifted Max to his hip, and Max clutched at his bear chewing on the ear. 

Emma nodded, “Sure, what can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you have anything of Finn's that would provide us with a DNA sample. My sister, Isabelle, can run a DNA match between Max and Finn. We want to see if the demon we are looking for fathered both children.”

Emma looked surprised at that, “So you think this man could be the father of the missing children?”

Alec shrugged, “There's a strong possibility, but we won't know for sure without testing the children.”

Emma thought for a moment, “I have some of Finn's things that I can give you. I've left everything exactly as it was when Finn disappeared.” Emma tried to get the tears to stop, but the more she talked about Finn the more she cried. 

“Thank you. Now go home and get some rest. We'll be in contact with Percy and Mia, and anything new we find about Finn we'll let you know.” 

Magnus stood up from the couch, “Thank you both for coming. Emma, we'll get your son back. Now get some rest, and we'll let you know as soon as we find your son.”

Emma gave Magnus a watery smile, “I'm glad I was able to help. Please, bring my son home.”

Magnus and Alec met in front of Alec's desk, and they watched as Mia made a portal. Emma nodded goodbye before she took Mia's hand and followed her through.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been almost a month since my last update. If you want to know why you can visit my tumblr page which is listed on my profile. This is the longest chapter so far because I couldn't find a good stopping point. I had quite a bit of this chapter written at the beginning of the month, but it was too short to post. Now the chapter is too long, so I gave up. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments on the last chapter. Knowing that people are enjoying this story helps me stay on track with writing. One last note, I've up the rating of this story for some strong language, and for what is coming in some later chapters. I can't write sex scenes as evident by the one explicit story I've posted, so there won't be any in this story.

Alec heaved a weary sigh when the portal closed behind Mia and Emma. He walked over to the couch and dropped down careful to keep Max in front of him. 

Magnus looked at Alec in concern and he followed him to the couch. Before Magnus sat down, he took Max from Alec, and he put Max on his shoulder. Magnus sat down beside Alec rubbing Max's back and softly rocking him. Alec looked over at Magnus, and Magnus saw a soft smile come over Alec's face. 

“Are you all right?” Magnus asked as he rocked Max to sleep.

Alec shook his head, “I'm tired of us hitting a wall whenever we try to move forward on this case.”

Magnus gave Alec a reassuring smile, “We haven't completely hit a wall. With the picture Emma took Percy we'll be able to ask around to see if there is someone that knows him.”

“I know, I just hate the thought that there are mothers like Emma out there. They don't know what happened to their children. Also, we now know that there is a possibility that these children are in the hands of a demon. You and I both know that demons aren't something that would take care of them.”

Magnus saw that Max was asleep, so he shifted him so that he was laying in his arms. Magnus got Max comfortable, and he adjusted himself so that he was pressed against Alec's side. Alec moved his arm, and once Magnus was settled Alec lowered his arm and hugged Magnus to his side. 

“I understand what has you worried, but right now our main concern is keeping Max safe. We have to trust that Percy will continue to do what he's done for the last six months.”

Alec leaned down and pressed his face to the side of Magnus's head. “You're right. Max is our priority right now, but I'm still worried about what we are going to find when we finally track the demon down.”

Magnus pulled back from Alec a little bit, and they looked at one another for a moment. 

Magnus leaned forward to give Alec a soft kiss, “Don't worry we know this demon is collecting these kids for a reason. He must be planning something, so I doubt that he would let harm come to them.”

Alec smiled at Magnus, “I'm sure you're right.”

Magnus leaned back into Alec's side, and they sat watching Max sleep for a while. 

Finally, Magnus sighed, he sat up and turned to face Alec, “I have to get going. I have a meeting pretty soon.”

Alec sat up as well, then he reached out and took Max from Magnus. After making sure that Max was still asleep Alec stood up from the couch. 

“I need to let Izzy, and the others know what's going.”

Magnus also stood up from the couch, “I'll see you when you get home tonight. Do you need anything before I leave?”

“Actually I do. Can you get me a pacifier for Max? It'll help with him teething,” Alec told Magnus. He watched Magnus stand up from the couch and straighten up his clothes.  
Magnus snapped in a couple of pacifiers and walked over to lay them on Alec's desk. 

“Here's a few so you can see which one Max likes,” Magnus explained to Alec. 

Alec gave Magnus a smile of thanks, and he followed him over to his desk. 

“Thank you,” Alec told him with a smile. Alec stopped in front of Magnus, and he leaned forward. Magnus meets Alec and being careful of Max between them the spent a few minutes lazily making out. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Isabelle poked her head in. She smiled when she saw Magnus and Alec together. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but we need Alec in the ops center,” Isabelle told them as she stepped into the room. 

Magnus stepped back from Alec, and he turned to face Isabelle. “I was about to leave anyway,” Magnus told Isabelle with a smile, and then he turned to face Alec. 

“Let me know if you hear anything else from Germany,” Magnus said to Alec as he gave him a quick kiss goodbye. 

Alec returned the kiss, “I will. Now go before you're late for your meeting.”

Magnus gave a laugh at that, “They'll wait, after all, they're the ones that need something from me.” Magnus walked over to where Isabelle was standing by the door, and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he left the room. 

Isabelle looked at Alec after Magnus left and he was standing there with a lovesick look on his face. She shook her head at him and went over to grab Max's carrier. 

“What?” Alec asked when he saw the way she was looking at him.

Isabelle laughed, “It's nothing,” she told him as she handed Alec the carrier, and took Max from him so that he could put it on. 

Alec put the carrier on, and then he took Max back from Isabelle. Next, he settled Max into the carrier against his chest. Surprisingly Max didn't wake up instead he cuddled closer to Alec and continued to sleep. Before Alec left his office he grabbed the pacifiers Magnus had gotten for him, and his cell phone. After Alec was ready Isabelle lead the way out of the room. 

Malcolm was glad that his American friend had information for him about the missing baby. He found out that the baby was seen with a shadowhunter, and that currently, he was living with a warlock and the shadowhunter. Malcolm didn't have a lot of information yet, but he was heading to New York to find out what was going on. Thanks to the warlocks that were in his boss's employment Malcolm was able to take a portal to New York. When he stepped out of the portal his friend was waiting for him. 

“John, thank you for meeting me on such short notice,” Malcolm said. He stepped out of the portal and it closed behind him. 

John held out his hand and Malcolm took it, and after a quick shake, they released the handshake. 

John Peters was a bounty hunter with rather questionable morals, and as long as a job paid him he took it. He and Malcolm had met a few years before when John was chasing a bounty in France. Malcolm had been in France as well, and they meet when their jobs intersected. Malcolm had been chasing a wife who was running from her abusive husband. John had been chasing the woman's husband on international charges. When they realized that the people they were chasing were married Malcolm used the woman as bait to catch her husband. By doing so they both got the mark, thus they both got paid. Malcolm delivered the woman to her husband's family, who had blamed her for the break up of the marriage. John took the husband back to the country he'd been charged in. They kept up the friendship because of the connections each of them had. As a bonus, it earned more money for the both of them.

John had come into contact with the supernatural side when he picked up a mark that turned out to be a vampire. The vampire had been wanted for the murder of a mundane couple. The police thought he was a drug addict strung out on drugs. When John had caught up to the vampire it had been during the day, so he had been sleeping in a dark run-down building. John drug the vampire outside to put him in his car with the vampire screaming about being allergic to the sunlight. To John's surprise as soon as he got the mark outside into the sunlight, he burst into flames and turned to dust. He knew that the police wouldn't believe him about the mark turning to dust, so he told them that he had jumped into the Hudson River. The mark was placed on a missing person report and presumed dead. 

After that incident, John started looking for answers, and eventually, he found someone to help him. This lead to John running jobs for all sorts of downworlders, and coming close to death many times. In the course of his job, he had made many contacts within the institute. This also helped with various downworlder circles. When Malcolm had come to him about the missing warlock child, John had asked some contacts in the institute if they had heard anything. He was surprised when they told him that not only have they heard about the child, but that the child was with the head of the institute. 

John sighed as he looked a Malcolm, “It's not going to be easy for you to get this child back. From what I've gathered he is bound to the head of the New York Institute.”

Malcolm cursed, “Have you found a way to get to him?”

John shook his head, “He hasn't left the institute since he was bound to the warlock child. The other problem is that his boyfriend is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. This warlock is one of the most powerful in New York City.”

“Crap, that's bad. We need to figure out a way to get the shadowhunter on his own,” Malcolm told John. They started walking down the street talking as they looked for a place to get coffee.

“It's not going to be easy. The shadowhunter also has a parabatai, and several friends who are usually with him.”

Malcolm frowned as he thought for a minute, “Do you know of anyone that could lure him out of the institute, and on his own?”

“Lure him out how?” John asked as he led the way to a small out of the way diner. 

“Well, I'm thinking that if we can lure him on his own to a private meeting we can grab the both of them,” Malcolm explained. He followed John into the grungy diner. Malcolm wrinkled his nose at the sight of the dirty table and booth, but he sat down anyway. Once they were seated a waitress came over to greet them. The waitress was about a dirty as the diner with a stained uniform and greasy blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. She also had a named tag on that said her name was Suzy. 

“What can I get for you?” Suzy asked in a heavy New York accent. 

“Just coffee,” John told her. Suzy nodded, and she walked over to where the coffee pot was sitting on the warmer. John and Malcolm turned the coffee cups on the table over, and Suzy filled both of them with coffee. 

“Will that be all for you?”

John waved her away, and Suzy rolled her eyes at his rudeness. When the waitress left they prepared their coffee. Malcolm took a sip of his coffee, and he grimaced at how strong it was.

“These people need to ease up on the number of coffee grounds they use,” Malcolm told John with a look of disgust.

John laughed at that, “It's not coffee grounds that make it so strong. They  
like to pour the old coffee with the new, and they also leave it on the warmer all day.”

Malcolm shook his head, and changed the subject, “Back to what we were talking about.”

“Right, you were talking about setting up a private meeting with the shadowhunter.”

“Yes, and I'm wondering if you know of any way that we could do that,” Malcolm said as he stirred more sugar into his coffee. 

John thought for a minute, “Being a shadowhunter, and the head of an institute he's the one that downworlders turn to when they have a problem. Now usually the people that work for him do the dirty work, but maybe we can get around that.”  
Malcolm nodded, “That might work. The problem comes if he brings someone else  
along even if he's told not to.”

“Well, I know of a few vampires that have a grudge against the shadowhunters. Also, they are just paranoid enough for us to make them believe anything. We should get in contact with one of them, and see if we can convince them they need to talk to the head of the institute.”

“All right, and after that how do we kidnap a trained shadowhunter, and a baby at the same time?” Malcolm asked. 

“That part will be a little harder to figure out, but for now we need to see if we can even get him alone,” John explained. 

“All right,” Malcolm agreed. They spent the next hour or so going over the plan and trying to work out any problems that might come up. After they were sure they had a solid plan they left the diner to track down the vampire John was going to use. 

 

Isabelle lead Alec over to where another shadowhunter was working on one of the computers.

When they reached the other shadowhunter Isabelle looked at what he was working on for a moment. Then Isabelle turned to face Alec, “We have received reports that a vampire has taken some mundanes hostage.”

Alec frowned, and he looked over the information that was on the monitor. The shadowhunter was looking at a map of New York, and as Alec watched he zoomed in on an abandoned warehouse. Alec saw that the area the warehouse was in was deserted. 

“Has anyone been able to make contact with this vampire?” Alec asked as he looked at Isabelle.

Isabelle shook her head, “No, he threatened to kill the hostages if we got to close. It's also been reported he's deep enough in the warehouse that there is no possible way for sunlight to get to him.”

“This doesn't make any sense. Why would a vampire take mundanes hostage instead of killing them?”

“Some of our people are trying to communicate with the vampire. They're trying to see if they can get more information on what the vampire wants,” Isabelle told Alec. 

Alec rubbed Max's back through the carrier as he thought about their next move. Before he could come up with anything Isabelle's cell phone beeped.

“All right, our people got the vampire to talk to them. He is demanding to speak to the head of the New York Institute. He also told them that he would kill the hostages if he sees anyone else,” Isabelle told Alec as she read the text message. 

Alec shook his head, “There's no way I can meet with this vampire.”

Isabelle thought for a moment, “Do you think the vampire knows who you are? Maybe we can send in Jace.”

“Ask the person you're talking to if they can get the vampire's name or at least a physical description of him. If we can get some more information I might be able to find who he is from Raphael Santiago.”

Isabelle quickly sent the information, and it wasn't long before she got an answer.  
“Okay, the vampire is refusing to answer any more questions, and he said that next time he will kill a hostage. They did manage to get a good look at the vampire.”

Alec sighed, “Okay, I'm going to call Raphael maybe he knows who this vampire is and can give us some more information.”

Isabelle handed Alec her phone with the description pulled up. Alec took the phone from her will a smile of thanks. Alec made his way to a quieter area to make his phone call.  
When he pulled out his phone he saw that is was still early by vampire standards. This made it even more strange. Why was a vampire was holding people hostage in the middle of the day? Alec also wondered he even got hostages in the first place. 

Alec looked up Raphael's number, and as he waited for the call to go through he looked down at Max. Alec could feel an involuntary smile come across his face. Despite telling himself many times not to fall in love there was nothing he could have done to stop it.  
Alec lightly stroked the dark blue hair and tiny horns on Max's head. Max made a small whining noise at the disturbance. 

“Shh, baby, it's all right. I didn't mean to wake you,” Alec told Max softly. Alec jerked when he heard laughter in his ear.

“Well, I'm glad to hear that you didn't mean to wake me, but does Magnus know you are talking to other guys in that manner.”

Alec could feel his face heat, “Oh god, I'm sorry I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Max, which doesn't sound much better since you don't know who Max is. Umm..,” Alec stammered out as he tried to apologize.

Raphael laughed again, “Calm down, Shadowhunter, I was teasing. Magnus told me that you got yourself kidnapped and bound to a warlock baby.”

Alec rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort, “Right, of course, he would let you know.”

Raphael made a noise of agreement, “Was there a reason you woke me up?”

“Oh, right, I have some questions to ask you,” Alec told Raphael as he started pacing.  
“We have a situation with a vampire who has taken some mundanes hostage.”

Raphael sat up straight in bed. Then he leaned back against the headboard, “What information do you have about the vampire?”

Alec pulled out Isabelle's phone from where he had put it in his pocket, “I don't have a name just a description. He's described as white, about thirty to thirty-five years old. He has brown hair and a slim build. He also has a scar running down the left side of his face.”

Raphael thought for a moment, “Dios, I recognize that vampire. His name is Vincent Miller. I'm not surprised he's involved in something like this. He stayed here at the Dumort for a while before I had to kick him out.”

“Why did you have to kick him out?” Alec asked.

“Because Vincent is unstable. He managed to convince a weak-willed vampire to turn him because he wanted to be immortal. He was warned that there was more to being a vampire than being an immortal but he didn't listen. Once he got what he wanted he  
regretted being turned. He convinced himself that there is a cure for vampirism.”

Alec frowned, “But that still doesn't explain why he decided to take mundanes hostage.”

Raphael yawned, “I gave you everything I know, so it's your job to find that out. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep.”

“Wait before you hang up, can you tell me if Vincent knows who I am?” Alec asked before Raphael hung up. 

“Yes, he knows who you are. Some other vampires like to warn each other about the shadowhunters. That also includes who their leader is,” Raphael told Alec as he laid back down. 

“All right, thank you,” Alec said and he heard the line go silent. 

Alec put his phone back in his pocket, and he went back to the ops center where Isabelle was waiting for him.

“Did Raphael have any information for you?” Isabelle asked as Alec walked toward her. 

Alec nodded, and as he stopped in front of Isabelle he handed her phone back. 

Isabelle took the phone with a smile of thanks, “Well, what did he tell you?” she asked.

“I'm about to tell you if you give me a moment,” Alec said as he sat down next to her. 

“Anyway, he told me that the vampire's named Vincent Miller and that Vincent knows who I am. He was turned with his permission, and once turned he thought that he could go back to being mundane.”

Isabelle frowned, “Okay, but we're still in the dark about why he took hostages.”

Alec sighed, “I know, and to make matters worse he knows who I am. I have to be the one to go in and talk to him.”

Isabelle started shaking her head even before Alec stopped talking, “No, there's no way you can walk into that type of situation with Max.”

“Believe me I don't like it either, but I have to for the sake of the hostages,” Alec told Isabelle in a tone that told her not to argue.

Before Isabelle could say anything else her phone chimed again. Isabelle unlocked her phone and read the message that she had received. 

“Okay, we have more information. Vincent's getting impatient. He's also saying that if you don't come alone he'll kill all the hostages,” Isabelle read off from the message.  
Alec cursed and he stood up from where he was sitting, “I'm going to call Magnus. If this was normal circumstances I wouldn't even bother him, but I have to think of Max.

“I know, and you and I both know that Magnus will do anything for you,” Isabelle told  
Alec as she also stood up. “Now while you call Magnus I'm going to let Clary and Jace know what's going on.”

Alec nodded to show that he heard her, and he watched Isabelle leave the ops center.  
Alec heaved a sigh as he pulled his phone out, and started walking to the front door of the Institute. If he didn't have Max with him he would have activated his stamina rune and ran to the warehouse. With Max being bound to him though, he didn't want to risk someone seeing a blue baby on his chest. Alec looked down to check on Max as he walked toward the front of the institute, and he saw that Max was starting to wake up. 

“Hey, blueberry, did you have a nice nap?” Alec asked Max softly as he listened to the phone ringing. Alec was about to hang up when Magnus answered. 

“Alexander, is something wrong?” Magnus asked with concern. Since he had left less than an hour ago he hadn't expected to talk to Alec again until he got home. 

“Hey, I know you're busy with clients, but we have a serious situation going on,” Alec  
told Magnus. Alec stopped by the front door and leaned against the wall. 

Magnus had been in the middle of working on a sensitive potion  
when Alec called. He heard the unhappiness in Alec's voice, so Magnus gave him his full attention.

“Is there something wrong with Max?” Magnus asked. 

“No, Max is fine, but the situation does involve Max. I hate to ask you, but can you come to the front of the Institute? I'll explain everything when you get here.”  
Magnus cast a stasis spell on the potion he was working on, although he knew it might not make much difference. The potion required continuous stirring, but right now Alec was more important.

Magnus made a portal to the institute. When he stepped out in front of the institute Alec and the others were coming out the front door. Magnus hurried over to Alec, and Alec gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Thank you for coming, Magnus. We have a hostage situation. Normally this wouldn't be something we would need a warlock for but I have to go in myself,” Alec told Magnus. Alec rocked Max to comfort both of them.

Magnus looked at Alec in surprise, “Why do you have to be the one to go in?”

“Because the vampire that is holding mundanes hostage asked for me specifically. I've talked to Raphael, and he knows this vampire. He said Vincent Miller, who is the vampire holding the hostages, is unstable. I don't want to give him a reason to hurt the mundanes.”

Magnus let out a displeased sigh, and Isabelle walked over and stood by his side. “I'm as worried as you are, but we both know Alec can take care of himself.”

Magnus gave Isabelle a thankful smile, “I know, but thank you.”

Magnus turned back to look at Alec, “What is it you need me to do?”

“I need to cast a glamour on Max, and also a silencing spell. I want Vincent to think that I'm alone. We don't know what he will do if he sees that I'm carrying a baby much less a warlock baby.”

“Sure, I can do that,” Magnus said. 

Alec smiled in thanks, “Now we need a portal near the warehouse. When we get there I'll feed Max and change his diaper. I don't know how long I'll be in there, so I'm going to get him as comfortable as I can.”

Alec turned to Isabelle, Clary, and Jace, “I need the three of you to surround the warehouse and stay out of sight. As soon as you see the vampire's guard go down take him out.”

Then Alec showed Magnus where the warehouse was located, and Magnus created a portal. They stepped out of the portal into an alley behind the warehouse. The shadowhunters that had been watching the vampire and his hostages stepped out of the shadows. 

“Sir, good to see you. The vampire hasn't made any moves toward the mundanes. Instead, he's pacing back and forth talking to himself,” one of the shadowhunters said to Alec. 

Alec looked at the shadowhunter that was talking, “Thank you, Jared, and what of the hostages? Are they under incanto, or do they seem like they are aware of where they are?”

Jared shook his head, “They're aware that something is wrong. They don't know for sure that a vampire is their captor.” 

“Okay, you two go back to where you were, and let me know if anything changes.”

“Yes, sir,” both of them said, and they stepped back into the dark warehouse.

Alec looked at Isabelle, Jace, Clary, “I need you three to get a vantage point on Vincent. Once I step into the room with him be ready. Right now we don't know what his state of mind is.”

The three of them nodded, and they split up while using their steles to activate their runes. Jace climbed to the top of the warehouse looking for a way to see down to where the vampire was hiding. Clary headed to the front of the warehouse, and Isabelle took the back. 

When the three of them disappeared, Alec turned to Magnus, “Can you get me a bottle and some diapers?”

Magnus nodded, and he snapped in the requested items along with a blanket for Max. Alec took Max out of the carrier and laid him down on top of the blanket Magnus had laid for him. Max blinked as he looked around, and Alec smiled at how the sunlight made Max's blue skin much brighter. 

“This is the first time you've been outside in awhile isn't it?” Alec asked Max as he cleaned him up and put a clean diaper on him. Once Alec had Max's clothes back on, he picked him and his blanket up. After handing the blanket back to Magnus, Alec took the bottle and started feeding Max. 

“He didn't have a long nap, so I'm hoping that he'll go back to sleep,” Alec told Magnus, who was watching Alec feed Max. 

“Me too. I don't want you distracted while you're dealing with a deranged vampire,” Magnus agreed. 

Max seemed to know something was going on because he finished his bottle in record time. After he was done Alec handed the bottle back to Magnus, and brought Max up to his chest. When Alec was sure Max's food was going to stay down, he settled him back into the baby carrier. Then he gave Max a pacifier, and Max easily took to the pacifier as he settled back against Alec's chest. 

“All right, do you want to keep Max on your chest, or are you going to put him on your back?” Magnus asked as he sent the dirty diaper to a trash can and the other items to the  
loft. 

Alec thought for a moment, “I'd better put him behind me that way if Vincent tries anything he won't get Max.”

Magnus took Max from the carrier, and Alec switched it to his back. Once he was done he turned around so that Magnus could put him back. Max looked displeased with all the moving around, but when Magnus got him back in the carrier he snuggled against Alec's back. 

“All right, I'm going cast a glamour and a silencing spell. It won't stop him from crying, and I have to make it pretty weak so that it doesn't silence you,” Magnus explained as he cast the spells. Magnus watched as Max and the carrier faded from view.

Alec looked down at his shoulders where the straps of the carrier were, but he couldn't see them now.

“This is so weird. I've only been bound to Max for a few days, and I've already gotten used to having him with me,” Alec told Magnus. 

Magnus smiled, “I know. I've gotten used to seeing him with you myself. Now get going, and rescue some mundanes.”

Alec gave Magnus a quick kiss before he made his way to the side door. Alec stepped into the dark warehouse, and he had to pause for a moment to let his eyes adjust. He was very aware of the warm weight of Max on his back. As Alec walked toward the back of the warehouse where Vincent was hiding, he could faintly hear Max sucking on his pacifier. 

The warehouse was enormous with bits of broken machinery everywhere. Near the middle of the warehouse, there were several offices. Alec made his way over to the smallest office. His people had told him that the vampire had chosen the office that wasn't adjoined with an outside wall. Alec could see that there were holes in walls of the warehouse. Some of the holes were big enough for a person to fit through. This would be good for the others because they wouldn't have to risk making a noise to get into the warehouse. 

When Alec got close enough to the office he heard Vincent call out. “Who's there? I told you that I won't speak to anyone, but the head of the New York Institute.”

“I'm the head of the institute. My name is Alec Lightwood,” Alec called out as stopped  
walking a few feet from the door. 

The door opened, and Vincent looked him over, “Are you alone?” he demanded. 

“Yes, I'm by myself. I just want to talk, and to get this situation resolved,” Alec told Vincent in a reassuring voice. 

Vincent looked him over suspiciously before he backed up and opened the door wider. Alec cautiously approached, but Vincent made no move toward him. When Alec stepped into the office, he saw that Vincent had three hostages. All three were tied to a radiator in the corner, and they were gagged. The mundanes looked at Alec in fear, and Alec tried to give them a reassuring smile. 

Vincent shut the door behind Alec before he moved back over to the mundanes. Vincent placed himself between the mundanes and Alec. This prevented Alec from making farther eye contact. 

Alec stayed near the door, and he looked around the room. He saw that there was a hole in the ceiling, and as he looked up he saw Jace looking down at him. Alec quickly looked at Vincent, so that he wouldn't get suspicious about why he was looking at the ceiling. 

“All right, Vincent, I'm here like you asked me to, so will you tell me what you want,”  
Alec said as he watched Vincent closely. 

“I want you to cure me,” he demanded. “I know there's a cure for this accursed disease. I also know that the shadowhunters are keeping this cure for themselves.”

“I don't know who told you that, but there is no cure for vampirism. Once you're a vampire, you're a vampire for life,” Alec told Vincent. 

“No, you're lying. There's got to be a cure I can't stay like this forever,” Vincent exclaimed as he started pulling at his hair.

“I'm sorry that you were lied to, but I'm telling you the truth,” Alec said as he watched Vincent warily. 

“You are lying I know it why else would the other vampires tell me that there is a cure. This was supposed to make my life easier, but this has been hell,” Vincent shouted at Alec. 

Alec could see that Vincent was barely holding on to sanity, “I don't know what you want me to tell you. If there was a cure I would heal you, but again there isn't any cure.”

Vincent let out a shrill shriek, and using his vampire speed he snatched up one of the hostages. Alec winched at the sound of tearing metal, and he was pretty sure the mundane's arms were broken. The woman let out a pained cry as she was pulled away from the radiator that she was tied too. 

“You will cure me, or I'm going to start killing hostages. My life has been ruined. My wife doesn't want anything to do with me. I was fired from my job because I can't go out during the day. I can't see my kids because my wife thinks I'm going to eat them one day. All I wanted was to be immortal, so I wouldn't suffer the pain of death like other people do.” Vincent was holding the scared woman in front of him as he  
ranted about the unfairness of being a vampire. 

Alec held his hands out in front of him in a placating manner, "Please, Vincent, calm down. I want to help you, but I can't until you let the hostages go.”  
“How do you know my name? I never told you that, have you been spying on me?”  
Vincent screamed. The woman in front of Vincent looked like she was about to faint from the stress of being a hostage for so long. 

Alec cursed to himself about upsetting Vincent even farther, “No, I haven't been spying on you. I wanted to know a little bit about you, so I got in contact with Raphael Santiago.”

Vincent gave a grating laugh, “So you actually got something out of that stuck son of a bitch. He refused to help me, and then kicked me out because he said I was a danger to the rest of the clan. All I wanted was some answers, but instead, I was abused and left homeless.”

Alec was desperately trying to figure out how to get Vincent to come closer to him so that Jace might be able to get a hit. Vincent, though, wasn't showing any signs that he was going to move anytime soon. 

While Alec was talking to the vampire, Magnus was trying to think of a way to get everyone out of harm's way. He knew that Alec was more than capable of handling himself in this type of situation. With him being bound to Max it put a serious handicap on his fighting abilities. 

Magnus made his way around back to find Isabelle. When he found her she was standing next to a hole in the wall looking in at the dark warehouse. 

Isabelle reacted in surprise when she felt someone behind her, and she turned around with her whip out. 

Magnus held his hands out, “Careful, it's me. Sorry, I startled you.”

Isabelle let out a sharp breath, “Angel, give me a heart attack next time.”

“What is your plan for getting into where Alexander is at?” Magnus asked as he moves to stand next to Isabelle.

“I haven't decided yet, but I know Alec can handle this on his own.”

“You're right he can, but he's got Max with him and he would rather die than let anything happen to him. So while he has that to worry about his hands are tied.”

Isabelle looked at Magnus before she looked back at the room Alec was in. “I know you're right, but I also know that Alec hates being seen as less than capable of doing his job.”

“True enough,” Magnus agreed. 

“I've been listening to what they're talking about. Vincent is completely convinced that the shadowhunters are keeping a cure from him,” Isabelle told Magnus. 

Magnus mentally ran through a list of his potions he had available, “I have something that could help.”

Isabelle looked at Magnus with curiosity, “Oh, what is it?”

“A sleeping potion should work. If I can get it to Alec, maybe Alec can convince him that it will help. He's already told Vincent that there is no cure, but Alexander could tell him we found a solution. Alexander can tell Vincent that this potion will suppress most of the symptoms of vampirism.”

“That sounds like a good plan, but how are we going to Alec know about it?”  
“I'll send Alec a message. I'll have him tell the vampire that he has a possible solution to his problem,” Magnus explained to Isabelle. Magnus pulled out his phone and sent Alec a quick message. 

Isabelle used the headset she was wearing to let Jace, and Clary know what they were planning on doing. Alec hadn't wanted to wear a headset because he said that he didn't want any distractions. He also didn't want Vincent to know that they were there.

Alec jerked in surprise when the phone in his pocket vibrated. Keeping his eyes on Vincent he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“What are you?” Vincent demanded as he squeezed the woman's throat threateningly.

“Please, calm down. I'm reaching for my phone,” Alec was almost holding his breath as he pulled the phone out. 

Vincent made no more threatening moves, and Alec unlocked his phone. He read through the message that Magnus had sent.

Hoping that it wouldn't anger Vincent farther Alec decided to let him know what Magnus had told him. “Vincent, I received word that my people have found a possible solution to your problem. It's not a cure because as I told you there isn't a cure for being a vampire. This is a potion that instead will suppress the negative effects of vampirism.”

“Are you trying to trick me? If you have this so-called potion why haven't I heard of it before now?” Vincent demanded.

Alec gave a nervous swallow, but he was enough of a soldier that nothing showed on his face. “You haven't heard of it because there are some great risks to taking this potion. It's doesn't work on all vampires. Only the strongest vampires can survive taking this potion. Another side effect is that you will still have to drink blood.”

Vincent went quiet for a few minutes. Alec watched nervously as Vincent unconsciously tightened his hand around the woman's throat. Alec was starting to get anxious because he could hear Max getting upset. Max hadn't gone back to sleep like Alec had hoped he would, and now he was tired of being in the baby carrier. 

Finally, Vincent broke his silence, “Very well, I'll try your potion, but I'll only release these hostages when I'm sure it worked.”

Alec let out a breath, and he let Magnus know to bring the potion into him. 

“I'm going to have one of my people bring the potion to me,” Alec told Vincent. Vincent nodded while keeping a tight hold on the mundane. To Alec, it seemed like a lifetime before Magnus knocked on the door. 

Vincent tensed up even more, “Open the door, but I'm watching. If I see something I don't like I'll kill these people.”

Alec kept his eyes on Vincent as he backed toward the door. Alec had to look away from Vincent to open the door. The whole time he was very aware of Max's warm weight against his back. When Alec opened the door Magnus looked him over. Alec knew that Magnus was as nervous as Alec was about having Max in this place. 

Alec took the potion from Magnus. Magnus brushed his fingers across the palm of  
Alec's hand in reassurance. Alec gave Magnus a smile and mouthed I love you before he shut the door. Alec turned back to face Vincent, and he held the potion up so that he could see it. 

“Walk toward me, and no sudden movements,” Vincent warned Alec. Alec did as  
Vincent demanded, and when he got halfway to the vampire Vincent raised his hand in a stop motion. 

“Now, mundane, I want you to get the potion, and bring it back to me,” Vincent told the woman he was holding. The woman gave a shaky nod, and she stepped away from Vincent. As she walked toward Alec, Alec saw that part of the radiator was still attached to the ropes binding the woman. When she was close enough Alec handed her the potion which she had to grasp with both hands. From the way she was holding the bottle, Alec could tell at least one of her arms was broken. Alec felt anger swelling in his chest at the mistreatment of innocent people. There was nothing he could do for her right now, but as soon as the hostages were free Alec would see if Magnus could heal her. 

When the woman was close enough Vincent grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her to him. She cried out in pain from her broken arm, but Vincent ignored her as he opened the potion bottle. He sniffed the potion, and when nothing aroused his suspicions Vincent drank the potion down. 

Alec was almost holding his breath as he watched Vincent take the potion. Once the potion was gone Vincent dropped the bottle to the floor, and he pulled the woman back against his chest. It didn't take long for the potion to take effect, and Vincent seemed to know something was wrong. 

Vincent felt a strange weight come over him, and he blinked as his vision started clouding over. It hit him too late that he had been betrayed, and he tried to choke the woman in front of him. Vincent found that his fingers wouldn't cooperate, and then his legs gave out. 

As soon as Vincent start falling Alec called out for his team to come in, and he hurried over to the vampire. The mundane woman started crying hysterically when she realized her ordeal was over. Alec checked on Vincent to make sure that he was unconscious then satisfied he turned to the woman. The other two hostages seemed shell-shocked, but unhurt so Alec knew they could wait to be untied. When Alec approached the woman, she let out a small sound and scrambled back from Alec. 

“I know you're scared, but I need to get those ropes off of you,” Alec spoke reassuringly.  
The woman looked at Alec for a moment before she relaxed and held her hands out to him. Alec kept a small smile on his face as he approached her, and when he was close enough he took her hands in his. Alec had to pull out a small knife he had glamoured on his leg to cut through the ropes. As he worked on the rope the room started filling with people. 

Jace secured Vincent and passed him off to Jared and his partner. Isabelle and Clary went to the other two hostages to free them, and Magnus went over to Alec. 

Alec looked up from where he was working on the ropes, and he gave Magnus a smile of relief. He turned back to the ropes, and finally, they gave away. The woman let out a pained cry as all the feeling in her hands and arms came rushing back. At the sound of the woman's cry, Max decided that he was through with being ignored and he let out a scream of his own. 

“Here let me finished with her, and you take care of Max,” Magnus told Alec as he stepped closer. Magnus released the glamour and silencing spell on Max before he turned to the woman. 

“Thank you,” Alec said as he turned over care to Magnus. The woman looked shocked that Alec had a baby on his back. 

To distract herself from the pain in her arms she turned to Magnus, “What's going on? Who was that guy, and why is our negotiator wearing a baby on his back?”

“I'll answer your questions in a moment. Right now I want to see what kind of injuries you have,” Magnus told her. 

She nodded and watched as Magnus ran his hands over her sore arms. She flinched back when he hit a particularly sore spot, and Magnus murmured an apology. By now Alec had Max out of the carrier, and as he rubbed Max's back to calm him down he watched Magnus work. 

“Is that baby blue?” the mundane woman asked in surprise. 

Alec smiled, “Yeah, he's blue. This is a baby warlock. Which I know you know nothing about. Before we get into that though, can you tell me your name?”

“Lily, my name is Lily Tompson,” Lily told Alec as she continued to look at the baby. Max, seeming to sense that he was being watched, squirmed around in Alec's arms so that he could look behind him. Alec turned Max around and made a seat out of one of his arms. Max settled into Alec's chest, and he looked at the crying woman in front of him. 

“Max, this is Lily. We need to be nice to her because she has been through a terrible ordeal,” Alec explained to Max. Alec leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Max's head. 

Max squealed and waved his arms at the lady. Then Max seemed to remember his pacifier, so he pulled in out of his mouth and held it out to Lily. 

Lily gave Max a watery smile, “No thanks, little one, you keep it.”

Max gave her a quizzical look, and he threw the pacifier at Lily. 

“Max, we don't throw things at people,” Alec exclaimed as he went over to pick up the pacifier. 

Lily gave a weak laugh, “Don't worry. I work in a daycare. I'm used to things being thrown at me.”

By now Magnus was done with his exam, “She had quite a bit of damage to her arms. I won't be able to heal this myself,” Magnus turned to look at Alec. 

“Do you think Catarina can help her?” Alec asked.

Magnus nodded, “I'm sure she can. I'll give her a call to see if she's home after that we can decide what we're going to do.”

Alec nodded, “Sounds goods. I'll finish up here, and see if the other hostages need medical attention.”

Without much thought, Magnus pressed a quick kiss to Alec's lips. Then he left the room pulling his cell phone out as he went. 

Lily cradled her arms against her body, and she looked at Alec with a smile, “Is he your husband?”

Alec looked at her in surprise wondering how she knew. Before he opened his mouth  
Alec could feel himself blush when he remembered that Magnus had kissed him. 

He gave Lily a shy smile, “Not yet.”

“Good, don't let such a wonderful man get away. I can tell he loves you very much,” Lily told Alec with convection.

“Yes, he does,” Alec said with a smile as he turned to make his way over to the rest of the team. 

“We'll get you taken care in a little bit. I need to finish up here, and make sure the others aren't hurt.”

Lily nodded that she understood, and she followed behind her rescuer. She made a mental note to ask what their names were later. 

“How are the hostages doing?” Alec asked as he stopped by Isabelle and Clary. 

Clary looked up from where she was looking at the male hostage over, “No injuries that we can see.”

Isabelle was standing by the other female hostage, “Neither one of them know how they got here, or who Vincent was. They said that they were on a date, and as they were walking home they were jumped. That's all they can remember right now.”

“Okay, take the three of them back to the institute, and take their statement. Also, let the Clave know what's going on, and have them send someone to take Vincent to Alicante.”

“What about the third hostage?” Jace asked as he walked over to where they were standing. 

Alec looked at Jace, “Magnus and I are going to take her to Catarina. She has some pretty severe injuries in her arms.”

“All right. If you need any more help let us know,” Jace told Alec as he helped Clary get the mundane male up off the floor. Both hostages were walking a little stiffly from sitting in the same position for so long. Neither one of them were saying much, so Alec didn't know if they would get much information out of them. When the group got out into the open warehouse they found Magnus waiting for them with a portal.

“I've already sent the two shadowhunters and the vampire through,” Magnus told them. 

“Thank you,” Jace said as he helped Clary walk the male to the portal. 

“Clary, Jace, and I are going to question everyone at the institute while you and Alec take care of the injured mundane,” Isabelle explained to Magnus. 

Magnus nodded, “Sounds good, and like Alec said if anything else happens let us know.”

Then the three shadowhunters and two hostages stepped through the portal. When the portal closed Magnus opened another portal.

Lily didn't like the look of the portal that was open in front of her, but she was sick of being in the warehouse. She took the hand of who she assumed was Magnus, and followed him through the portal. Alec followed behind them making sure to keep a firm grip on Max.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a shout out to master_girl, who has been with this story from the beginning, and also to any others that have stayed with this story. I never comment myself, so I'm going off of how many people are leaving kudos and view counts. As always thank you to the one's that have commented, and have left kudos.   
> This chapter is mostly filler, and quite of bit of fluff. Please let me know if there's any mistakes. I use two editing programs because they catch different problems in my writing, but one of them isn't working right now. 
> 
> One last thing: I feel like my pacing in this story is too slow. The next chapter is going to have mostly plot for the first half and then a scene with Madzie, Alec, and Magnus. I can cut the last part out because it doesn't advance the plot, or I can leave it in. Let me know what your thoughts are, and if you feel that I'm dragging things out I'll adjust how I have the story laid out.

John had installed a camera in the room the vampire had taken the hostages too, and he and Marcus had watched the negotiations. Marcus frowned as he watched as the vampire and the mundanes were taken away. 

“Well, we now know for certain that the baby is with a shadowhunter, but we have no way of getting to him,” Marcus told John as the last portal closed. 

John sighed, “We'll have to come up with something else.” 

Marcus was silent for a minute as he thought, “I wonder if there is a shadowhunter that we can pay to get the baby out of the institute.”

“It's worth a try, but with the baby bound to Alec Lightwood, we would have to kidnap both of them,” John told Marcus as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in.  
Marcus followed suit, and both of them left the room they had been watching from. 

“I'm going to have to figure out something fast. My boss expects me to have that baby by tomorrow,” Marcus told John as he followed him to the car. 

“I know, but it's not like we can storm the institute and take them by force,” John grit out. John was sorry his friend was in the predicament he was in, but ever since he picked him up Marcus had been complaining about his boss. To make it more annoying Marcus wouldn't even tell him who his boss was, or even where he lived. 

They stepped out into the late afternoon heat, and once John reached the car he climbed into the driver's seat. 

When Marcus sat down in the passenger seat he looked over at John, “Now what?

“Let's get something to eat, and we'll discuss what we're going to do from there,” John suggested after he put his seat belt back on, and turned the car on before making a U-turn to leave the parking lot. 

Marcus sighed in frustration but he agreed with John's plan. 

Lily stepped out of the portal feeling like she was going to throw up. Alec, having put Max back in the baby carrier, reached out to steady Lily when she swayed forward. 

Magnus on Lily's other side released her hand, and he turned to face Catarina. She smiled at them in greeting when the portal closed behind them. 

“Hey, sorry to give you such short notice,” Magnus said to Catarina with an apologetic smile. 

Catarina smile back as she moved to Lily's side, “You're lucky I'm off today, or you would have had to find another healer.”

Magnus laughed at that, “I know you like helping people you would have told me to bring her to the hospital.”

Catarina shook her head at Magnus as she gently took Lily by the arm and lead her over to the couch. 

“I'm Catarina or Cat if you would prefer,” Catarina told Lily as she sat down next to Lily facing her. 

Lily smiled in greeting, trying to ignore the pain in her arms, “I'm Lily.”

“Nice to meet you, Lily. Now I'm going to heal your arms, but it's going to hurt for a bit,” Catarina warned Lily before she picked up one of Lily's arms and started her examination.

“That's fine. Do what you have to do,” Lily told Catarina gritting her teeth from the pain.  
Alec and Magnus were standing off to the side watching as Catarina worked on Lily. 

“Where's Madzie at?” Magnus asked as he moved closer to the couch.

“She went to the park with a neighbor, and her kids,” Catarina answered without looking up from her work. 

Before Magnus could ask any other questions the front door flew open. Magnus looked toward the door and he smiled when he saw Madzie. Madzie had been looking back talking to someone in the hallway. After a bit, she closed the door and turned to face the living room. Madzie's face lit up when she saw Alec and Magnus standing there. 

“Alec!” Madzie cried as she ran across the living room to get to Alec. 

Magnus smiled as he watched Alec smile at the sight of Madzie. Madzie had been the reason that Magnus knew that he wanted to have children with Alec. Alec was a natural with children, and Magnus had seen that first hand with Alec and Madzie together. 

Alec crouched down to catch Madzie forgetting for a moment that he was already holding a child. Madzie threw herself at Alec, and Alec remembering that Max was on his chest caught her under the arms and lifted her to his side. 

“Hey, how's my favorite girl?” Alec asked with a laugh as he sat Madzie on his hip.

Madzie giggled as she wrapped her arms around Alec's neck, “I'm good. I was at the park with Anita, and we got to chase the pigeons.”

Alec returned Madzie's hug before he pulled back to look at her, “You did? That sounds like fun.”

Madzie nodded before she seemed to realize that Alec had something strapped to his chest. She looked down, and she saw that it was a blue baby with tiny white horns on his head. Madzie squirmed to get down, and Alec sat her back down on the floor. 

“Who's that?” Madzie asked as she pointed at the baby carrier. 

Alec smiled as he looked down at Max, “Come here, and I'll show you,” Alec told  
Madzie as he held out his hand. Madzie took the offered hand and Alec leads her over to one of the armchairs Catarina had across from the couch. Alec sat down in one of the chairs after releasing Madzie's hand. Then he reached into the baby carrier to take Max out. 

Magnus, who had followed Alec and Madzie, took Max from Alec so that Alec could remove the carrier. Alec gave Magnus a smile of thanks, and he pulled the baby carrier off. He sat that baby carrier down by the chair he was sitting in, and he took Max back from Magnus. 

Magnus, free of holding Max, sat down in the other armchair next to Alec. 

Madzie moved closer to Alec once he had Max free from the carrier. Alec sat Max down on his lap so that he was facing Madzie. Madzie looked the baby over with curiosity. Max looked back at Madzie, and he giggled and slapped his hands down on Alec's arm that was around his waist. 

Alec smiled as he watched the two of them staring at one another. “Madzie, this is Max. Max, this is Madzie,” Alec introduced the children to each other.

“Hi, Max,” Madzie said as she reached out to take one of Max's hands in hers. Max giggled in greeting and tried to put Madzie's hand in his mouth. 

Madzie laughed as she pulled her hand back, “He's funny, but why is he blue?”

“He's a baby warlock,” Alec told Madzie. 

Alec could see the realization come across her face. “Oh, he's like Cat. She's blue too when she's not at work.”

Alec laughed, “Exactly, but Max is too little to change his skin color.”

“Where's his parent's?”

Alec frowned, “We don't know. Magnus and I are taking care of him until we find them.”

Madzie sensing she had upset Alec climbed up into Alec's lap. Surprised Alec adjusted Max to make room for Madzie. 

“I'm sorry I upset you,” Madzie told Alec sadly. 

Alec wrapped his free arm around Madzie and gave her a light squeeze, “Thank you, but don't worry about it having you here makes me feel better.”

Madzie giggled and she leaned up and pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek. Max was watching Madzie, and when she kissed Alec he squealed and started waving his hands. 

Alec laughed as he looked down at Max, “I think he's jealous.” 

“Are you jealous that I gave Alec a kiss and not you?” Madzie asked Max as she turned to face him. Max shrieked in response, and he pulled his pacifier out before he held it out to Madzie. Madzie wrinkled her nose at the wet pacifier, but she accepted the wet gift. 

“Thanks, Max, but you need this more than me,” Madzie told Max as she tried to put it back in his mouth. Max turned away from the pacifier, and he started whimpering. Madzie looked at Alec in alarm, afraid that she had upset him somehow.

“He's just hungry,” Alec explained to Madzie reassuringly.

Madzie's face lit up, “Can I feed him?” she asked with excitement. 

“Sure,” Alec told Madzie with a smile. 

Magnus, who had been watching the exchange, handed Alec the warm bottle he had snapped in for Max. Alec gave Magnus a smile of thanks, and he accepted the bottle. 

“All right, now we need to get Max comfortable so he can eat,” Alec said as he handed the bottle to Madzie. 

“Okay, I'm going to move Max, and I need you to sit with your back against my chest,”  
Alec instructed Madzie. Madzie nodded, and when Alec had Max out of the way she shifted to where Alec told her to sit. When Madzie was settled, Alec laid Max down in her lap keeping his arms around her so that he could help hold Max. 

“Now put your arm under his head with mine to hold him in position.”

Madzie moved her right arm under Max's head with Alec's, and once she was comfortable Alec directed her to put the bottle to Max's mouth. Max eagerly took the nipple into his mouth and started drinking. 

“He's eating,” Madzie told Alec excitedly. Alec smiled at her excitement, and he looked over at Magnus to see that Magnus was watching them. Alec smiled at the look on Magnus's face, and Magnus seeing the Alec was looking at him, mouthed I love you to Alec. 

Catarina, who was almost done healing Lily, looked over to check on Madzie. She saw that Alec was helping Madzie feed Max, and Magnus was watching them with a lovesick look on his face. Magnus had sent her a picture of Max when he let her know that Alec had been kidnapped and bound to a baby. Catarina knew that Magnus had always wanted a family of his own, and when he began a relationship with Alec she had hoped that this time it would work out. As she watched Alec with the children and saw the way Magnus was looking at Alec she felt that this time Magnus was going to have the family he'd always wanted. 

Lily saw that her healer was distracted, and she looked at where Catarina was looking. She smiled at the sight of Alec helping Madzie feeding the little blue baby.

“Is she your daughter?” Lily asked as she looked back a Catarina.

Catarina looked at Lily in surprise when she was shaken out of her thoughts, “I'm sorry?”

Lily nodded toward Madzie, “The little girl that's sitting in Alec's lap, is she your daughter?”

Catarina smiled, “She's my adopted daughter. Her name is Madzie.”

“She's a beautiful little girl,” Lily told Catarina.

Catarina had gone back to healing Lily's arms, “Thank you. She's been a joy to have around.”

Lily hesitated for a moment, and Catarina noticed that she was chewing on her bottom lip. “What it is? If you have any questions I'll answer as best as I can.”

Lily frowned for a moment, “Are you all warlocks? Alec said that Max is a warlock, but there wasn't time for him to explain what he meant by that.”

By now Catarina had finished healing Lily's arms, so she leaned back against the couch as she thought about her reply. “Not all of us are warlocks. Alec is a shadowhunter. Shadowhunters are the ones that handle any problems in the downworld. The downworld is what we call the world of supernatural beings.”

“This is so confusing,” Lily said with a sigh. She leaned back against the couch, and she tested her repaired arms. Lily was surprised that the intense pain was gone. Her arms were still aching, but she could move her fingers without a problem.

“When I go home am I going to remember any of this? Because it seems that something like this would be a big secret.”

Catarina looked at Lily for a moment, “Normally we erase or alter memories to keep our world hidden. In this case, it's going to be up to Alec on whether you keep your memories.”

“I understand. I don't know if I even want to remember what has happened to me today or not,” Lily sighed thinking about everything that had happened to her since she was snatched off of the street. 

Catarina reached over and patted Lily on the hand, “Maybe you should talk it over with Alec. He's friends with some people who have had to learn about the downworld. Maybe then you will feel better able to make a decision.”

Lily smiled at Catarina in thanks, “Thank you. You've been very kind considering how we've met.”

“Don't worry about it. I'm a nurse, so an emergency healing is one of the least stressful things I've had happen.” 

As Lily and Catarina talked, Alec and Madzie had finished feeding Max. Alec showed Madzie how to burp Max, and she softly patted him on the back. Alec knew that Max was old enough to burp on his own, but he wanted to make sure the Max was comfortable. 

“You're a natural,” Alec told Madzie with a proud smile. Madzie beamed at Alec, and when she was finished with Max Madzie got off Alec's lap and hurried over to Catarina. 

“Cat, did you see what I did?” Madzie asked Catarina excitedly.

Catarina leaned forward to talk to Madzie, “I did. You were a big help for Alec.”

Magnus had followed Madzie over to the couch, and he rested a hand on top of Madzie's head. “I think we need to take her home with us,” Magnus said teasingly. 

Madzie looked at Catarina in excitement, “Could I? I promise I'll be good.”

Magnus looked at Madzie in surprise before he looked at Catarina, “You probably won't like it. Max doesn't sleep through the night sometimes.”

Catarina laughed at Magnus trying to backtrack then she looked at Madzie. She knew she couldn't deny Madzie something that made her that excited. “Why don't you ask Alec? He's the one that's bound to Max, and I don't know if he's up to having two kids around.”

Alec had gotten Max settled, and he had made his way over to join Magnus and the others. When he heard what Madzie was asking, he looked at Magnus to see how he felt about having her over.

Magnus looked at Alec, and he shrugged his shoulders putting the choice on Alec. 

“I don't have a problem with Madzie spending the night,” Alec told Catarina.

Madzie cheered and before anything else could be said she went running off to her room. 

Catarina laughed at her enthusiasm, “Have fun. She really likes spending time with the both of you, so she's probably going to talk your ear off.”

“I remember when my brother was that age. It was hard to get a word in when he had something he was excited about,” Alec told Catarina with a laugh. 

“If you have any problems let me know. After everything she's been through I'm not sure how she'll handle sleeping in a new environment,” Catarina cautioned. 

Magnus nodded, “Of course, but I'm sure everything will be fine.”

“Now I need to get back to the institute and deal with the other mundanes,” Alec said to the group as he adjusted Max so that he was laying against his shoulder. Max had lost his pacifier somewhere, so he started chewing on Alec's shoulder. Alec grimaced at the wet feeling, and he looked around for Max's pacifier. He found it on the floor near where they had been sitting. After he retrieved the pacifier Alec wiped it on his shirt and offered it to Max. Max refused the pacifier and continued chewing on Alec.  
Magnus laughed at Alec's predicament, “Do you need some help?”

Alec shook his head, “No, he's fine right now, but I'm definitely changing when I get home.”

Lily, who had been listening to the conversation, decided to speak up, “What are you going to do with me?”

Alec looked at Lily like he'd forgotten she was there, “I'm going to take you with me to the institute. I'll decide what I'm going to do after I speak to Vincent and the other hostages.”

“Okay, sounds good. Are we going to be traveling by that portal again?” Lily asked in trepidation. 

“We are, but don't worry it gets easier the more you use it,” Alec told her. 

Lily groaned, but she stood up from the couch preparing for the unpleasant journey. 

Madzie came running back into the room dragging a full backpack behind her. “I'm ready to go,” she announced when she stopped next to Magnus. 

Magnus laughed as he looked at the backpack, “Did you get everything you need?”

Madzie nodded, “I got my stuffed rabbit, my coloring books, and my blanket.”

“Did you get a change of clothes?” Catarina asked as she also stood up from the couch. 

“No, I don't need to change clothes. I'm only going to be there one night,” Madzie told Catarina.

“Well, how about we pack some anyway? That way if you need some different clothes you'll have then,” Catarina bargained with Madzie. Madzie thought for a moment before she nodded. Before she leads Madzie back to her room, Catarina said goodbye to Alec and Lily. 

“I'll take Madzie home with me. We can spend some time together, and I'll have her help with supper,” Magnus told Alec after Madzie and Catarina left the room. 

“All right, I'll let you know when I get done at the institute,” Alec told Magnus as he went back to the armchair and grabbed the baby carrier. 

Magnus held out his hands for Max so that Alec could put the carrier back on for the ride back to the institute. After Alec handed Max over and put the carrier back on he took the baby back and placed him back in the carrier. Even though Max had been with them for such a short time Alec was already getting used to having him around. He knew that once the bond was broken and Max didn't have to be with him all the time that he would miss Max being there with him. 

“Are you ready to go?” Alec asked Lily when he was done with Max. Lily wrinkled her nose at the thought of the portal, but she nodded anyway because she knew she had no choice. 

Magnus seeing that they were ready to go created a portal to the institute. Alec gave Magnus a quick kiss goodbye before he held out a hand to Lily. Lily took his hand and she followed Alec through the portal.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter up because it was getting too long. Thank you for your comments and kudos from the last chapter. With this chapter I have over one hundred pages in word and almost 60,000 words. There's still a number of chapters left that I've got outlined.

Alec stepped out of the portal with Lily, and he saw that Magnus had sent them to the front of the institute. He released Lily's hand, and he started walking to the ops center.   
Lily followed close behind because she worried about getting lost in this strange place. As she walked behind Alec she looked around at all the people coming and going. She could tell this was some kind of military installation because the people she saw were carrying weapons. Also, whenever someone passed Alec they would nod and stand up a little straighter. They didn't walk for too long before Lily saw that they were coming to a room that had a lot of equipment. There was even more people going about their day in this room. 

Alec stopped when they walked into the ops center, and he turned to face Lily. “I have some things to take care off. I'm going to have someone take you to my office, and I'll join you when I'm done.”

Lily nodded, and she stayed by the doorway as she watched Alec walk off. She saw him stop by a man leaning against a wall talking to someone. After a bit, the person Alec was talking to looked at her and back at Alec. Whatever Alec said caused the man to laugh before he turned toward her. Lily watched as the other man walked toward her, and as he got closer she saw that he wasn't much older than her. 

“Hi, I'm Christopher. Alec asked me to escort you to his office,” Christopher explained when he got close enough for her to hear him without shouting. 

“Okay, lead the way,” Lily said with a tired smile on her face. This had been an exhausting day for her, and she was ready to go home and take a nap. Christopher motioned for her to follow him, and he led her down a confusing mix of hallways. When they reached the correct room Christopher opened the door and waved her through. 

Before he left Christopher stopped her with a hand on her arm. “Do you need anything to eat or drink while you wait?”

“Yes, please, if you have any tea I would love some,” Lily said with a grateful smile on her face. 

“Very well, have a seat wherever, and I'll bring you some tea. Alec shouldn't be too long,” Christopher said before he turned and left her alone. 

After Christopher left Lily looked around the office. When she looked toward the desk she smiled at the sight of the playpen, and various toys scattered around. She was very curious to find out why Alec had taken a child into such a dangerous situation. Not only that, but she knew she hadn't seen any evidence that the baby had been there. Lily wondered if that had something to do with Alec's boyfriend since he was a warlock. She shook off thoughts of everything that had happened to her that day, and she sat down on the couch. It wasn't long before she was dropping off to sleep. 

After Alec got Lily taken care of, he set off to the holding cells in the basement. As he walked over to the elevator he put his hand on Max's back through the carrier. His shoulder was still wet from where Max had been chewing on it, and it was getting uncomfortable. Max though, didn't have a care in the world as he snuggled up to Alec's warm chest. Max sucked on his pacifier that he'd finally taken from Alec as he fought sleep. 

“How're you doing, Max?” Alec asked him softly. Max looked up at the sound of Alec's voice, and he gave Alec a toothless smile dropping the pacifier in the process. Alec smiled back at Max, and he reached into the carrier to grab the pacifier. Max took it back from Alec before he cuddled closer to Alec's chest. By now the elevator had arrived, and   
Alec stepped in it. He pressed the button for the basement. It didn't take long to get downstairs, and when he stepped out of the elevator he saw Isabelle and Jace standing in front of the vampire's cell. They turned at the sound of the elevator. Alec walked over to where they were standing, and he looked in at Vincent. 

“Has he said anything yet?” Alec asked after a minute. 

Jace shook his head, “No, he's refused to talk except to say that he was set up.”

Alec frowned, “Set up how?”

“I don't know. Whenever we ask he clams up.”

“I'll give it a shot. Maybe he'll talk to me instead,” Alec suggested. 

“Are you sure that it's safe for Max to go in there with you?” Isabelle asked as she moved to Alec's other side. 

Alec sighed, “We won't know until I go in. Vincent didn't seem to have any interest in Max back at the warehouse.”

“That may be true, or he didn't see him? After all, Magnus didn't release the glamour until Vincent was in custody,” Isabelle said as she looked at the child in question. She could see that Max was awake, and he was playing with his fingers. 

“All right, we'll do it this way. Jace, I want you to come in with me and hold Max while I talk to Vincent. That will put two of us protecting Max just in case. Isabelle, have the hostages been questioned yet?” Alec asked as he lifted Max out of the carrier and handed him to Jace. Jace took Max from Alec and settled him on his hip. Max took the opportunity to look around at the new place. Jace smiled down at Max, and softly stroked his cheek causing Max to look at him. Max giggled and reached for Jace's finger. 

Jace let Max grab his finger, and to his surprise, Max started trying to put the finger in his mouth despite the pacifier. 

Jace laughed and pull his finger back, “No, Max. Besides you already have your pacifier.”

Max pouted and tried to make puppy eyes at Jace. Jace was used to this tactic from his brother Max, lightly bounced Max on his hip to distract him.   
While Jace was dealing with Max, Alec and Isabelle had been talking about the other hostages. 

Isabelle shook her head at Alec's question, “No, they haven't been questioned yet. I figured it would be best to let them calm down before we start throwing questions at them.”

“Probably a good idea. Do you want to see if they'll talk now while Jace and I deal with Vincent?” Alec asked as he took the carrier off and laid it next to the wall. 

“Sure, I can do that, and what about the hostage you and Magnus took to Catarina?”

“I had her taken to my office. I haven't had a chance to question her, but I figure I'll do that while I'm contacting the Clave.”

“All right, I'll let you know if the hostages tell me anything useful,” Isabelle told Alec as she turned away from the holding cell. 

Alec nodded, and Isabelle took off down the hall, her heels clicking on the concert floor.   
After she was gone Alec turned to look at Jace, “You have to keep Max pretty close to me in order not to trigger the bond. While we've been talking Vincent's been checking us out, so be prepared for anything.” 

“All right, but I'm sure he's not going to be able to cause trouble. Isabelle looked him up with the warded chains for vampires,” Jace explained to Alec as he followed him to the holding cell door. 

“Good. Let's get this over with then,” Alec said. He opened the door to the holding cell, and Vincent looked over at them. 

“What do you want, Shadowhunter?” Vincent spit out. 

Alec walked over to stand in front of Vincent, “I want to know how you managed to get those hostages into that warehouse in the middle of the day.”

“I have nothing to say to you,” Vincent told Alec as he looked toward that wall. 

“You may not have anything to say to me, but I'm sure your hostages with have plenty to say,” Alec looked over at Jace to check on Max. He saw that Jace had moved Max to his shoulder. From where he was standing he could see that Max had his eyes closed and he was slowly sucking on his pacifier. 

Vincent seeing that Alec was distracted looked over at Jace himself. Vincent looked at the blue baby that the other shadowhunter was holding, and he was surprised to see him there. 

Alec looked back at Vincent and saw that he was looking at Jace and Max. “Don't look at them look at me. Who helped you grab those people?”

Vincent shook his head, “Why should I tell you? My punishment is going to be the same regardless of whether I help you or not.”

“How about I make a deal with you? You help me, and I'll put in a good work with the Clave for you,” Alec bargained with Vincent. Alec didn't really care about what happened with Vincent, but he wanted to catch whoever was taking mundanes. 

“No, if I help you they'll kill me. People like that would have ways of getting to me,” Vincent exclaimed pressing back against the chair.

Alec sighed in frustration, “There's no one that is able to breach the wards of Idris. I promise you that the Clave will take care of you.”

“Why do you care? They're mundanes, and you shadowhunters only care about each other,” Vincent scoffed refusing to look at Alec. 

Alec moved closer to Vincent and he leaned threateningly over him. “My motivations are none of your business. Now, this is your last chance: we can do this the easy way or I can get creative.”

Vincent gave a mocking laugh, “So you're going to torture me in front of that warlock child. Which brings up a question of why it's even here. Maybe you can let me have a snack before you give me over to the Clave.”

Alec gritted his teeth and grabbed Vincent by the neck, “He's none of your business, and if you make any moves toward him I'll kill you where you sit.”  
Jace watched Alec struggling not to lose his temper, and he held Max closer to his shoulder. Max, unaware of the violence happening behind him, slept on drooling on Jace's shoulder in the process. 

“Well, well, the big bad shadowhunter has feelings for a warlock baby. What has the world come too,” Vincent sneered at Alec. 

Alec let go of Vincent's neck, and he stepped back with an incredulous laugh. “You think you can get to me through my feelings for a child.”

Vincent looked at Alec in surprise at his reaction, “What's so funny?” he demanded.   
Alec shook his head at Vincent, and he leaned back against the wall of the holding cell. 

“What's funny is that I'm an out shadowhunter in a long-term relationship with a warlock. You think I care about what you think? No, I just want to know who kidnapped mundanes and feed you crap about there being a cure for vampirism.”

Vincent had nothing to say about that, and Alec decided to use his trump card. “Since you don't want to talk I'm going to contact Raphael Santiago. From what I've heard he's not too happy with you, and I'm sure he would like to speak to you.”

“You can't do that. Vampires aren't supposed to come into the institute,” Vincent stammered out. 

“I'm the head of this institute. I'm the one that makes the decisions on who can come here or not,” Alec explained to Vincent like he was a small child. 

Vincent cursed quietly under his breath. He knew that most shadowhunters kept to a code of conduct about torture. Vampires, though, had no such code. He also knew that Raphael had no problem using any means necessary to reach a goal. 

“No, you don't have to do that. I'll tell you anything I know,” Vincent pleaded. 

“I'm glad you can see reason,” Alec said as he pushed up from the wall. He moved back in front of Vincent and crossed his arms as he looked down at Vincent.

“Who helped you set up that hostage situation, and what were they hoping to gain.”

Vincent cleared his throat, “They didn't give me a name, but I can remember what they look like. The one that did most of the talking was American, and the other guy had a strange accent. They were both white about mid-thirties. The one that did the least talking sounded European, and they told me to specifically ask for you.”

“What else? Did they tell you why?”

Vincent shook his head, “No, just that they needed to get you out of the institute and for you to come alone. That's all I know.”

Alec looked down at Vincent in silence for a moment. “All right. I believe you're telling the truth. There will be someone to release your bonds in a while.”

Done with talking to the vampire Alec turned to Jace and motioned for him to leave the holding cell. Jace nodded and after Alec passed him, Jace followed behind being careful to stay close. After they were out of the holding cell Alec re-locked the door. 

“Are you sure he's telling the truth?” Jace asked when Alec finished with the lock. 

Alec nodded,” Yeah, I'm sure. He seemed genuinely scared of Raphael.”

“All right. What about the hostages? Do you think Isabelle was able to get anything out of them?” Jace asked as he handed Max back to Alec. As soon as his hands were free   
Jace checked his shoulder and he wrinkled his nose at the wet spot he found. 

Alec laughed when he saw what Jace was doing. “I'm going to check on Isabelle. I have Lily, that hostage that Vincent hurt in my office. If you want to go talk to her I'll meet you there when I get done.”

Jace nodded, “Sure, after I get a clean shirt.”

“You get used to it after awhile. Although, I'm constantly amazed at how much fluid such a small baby can produce,” Alec told Jace with a laugh. Alec had placed Max against his shoulder like Jace had, and already he could feel a wet spot growing. 

“I'll let you keep the drooling monster,” Jace said as he turned to go back upstairs. 

Alec laughed and shook his head at Jace. While Jace was going upstairs, Alec made his way down the corridor to find Isabelle. 

It didn't take long to find her because she was walking toward him down the hallway.

“Hey, Izzy, are you done already?” Alec asked her in surprise.

“Yeah, they didn't know much,” she told Alec when she stopped in front of him. 

Alec turned back toward the front of the basement. He and Isabelle made their way to the elevator. 

“What did they know?” Alec asked.

“They said that they were on their way to a coffee shop near their apartment when they suddenly lost consciousness. They didn't see anything else until they woke up in that room with the vampire.”

Alec sighed, “So another dead end like usual.”

“Pretty much,” Isabelle agreed. 

They finished the walk to the elevator in silence with Isabelle picking up the baby carrier that Alec had left by the holding cell. 

When they reached the elevator, and Alec pushed the button for the ops room he broke the silence. “I'm going to meet Jace in my office. I have the other hostage there.”

“I'll come with you,” Isabelle told Alec. 

“Okay, maybe she won't be overwhelmed by us asking her questions.”

Alec and Isabelle continued making small talk as they walked to Alec's office. When they reached Alec's office they found Jace leaning against the wall outside the door.

“Hey, why are you standing out here?” Alec asked when he stopped next to Jace.  
Jace nodded toward the door, “Your guest is taking a nap, so I figured I would wait for you to get here.”

“She must have been tired from everything that's happened to her today,” Alec said as he approached his office door. Alec opened the door and he saw that someone had brought   
Lily some tea at one point. All of them walked into the office with Isabelle going over to the couch where Lily was sleeping. 

“Lily, it's time to get up,” Isabelle said softly as she gently shook Lily's shoulder.   
Lily groaned, but when she realized that she wasn't at home in bed, she jerked awake. 

“Careful, you're safe here,” Isabelle told Lily reassuringly. 

Lily sat up on the couch, and she looked around the room. She blushed when she saw that she had slept through several people coming into the office. 

“Sorry about falling asleep,” Lily told the group of people in the room with her. 

Alec, who had sat down behind his desk, looked up from where he was taking care of Max. “Don't worry about it. We know you've had a long day.”

Lily nodded, “Tell me about. I knew it was going to be a bad day when I fell out of bed this morning.”

Isabelle laughed as she sat down by Lily, “Sounds like a bad start to me. Now we want to ask you a few questions, and then we'll make sure you get home safely.”

“Thank you. Whatever you need to know I'll try my best to tell you,” Lily told Isabelle as she stood up from the couch to stretch her legs.

Alec had finished taking care of Max, and he sat him down in the playpen with his bear and pacifier. After that he got what he needed to take some notes. 

“How about we start with where you were when you were taken this morning?” Alec asked after he gave Lily time to get settled down. 

“Well, I don't remember much, but I know I was on my way to work. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first. That change when I get on the subway. There was the usual miscreants and children on their way to school until we got to the third stop on the line. These two men got on, and something about them seemed off to me.”

“Do you know what it was that was making you uneasy?” Jace asked from where he was sitting next to Alec's desk. 

Lily shook her head, “No, nothing in particular sticks out. I remember that they were walking up and down the carriage looking at everyone. Neither one of them said much, and after a little bit they sat down next to me. Before I knew what happened I felt a sharp pinch, and when I jerked away I saw that I had been stuck with a needle.”

“That matches what I was able to get from the other two hostages. They didn't get much of a look at their attacker,” Isabelle told Alec after Lily was done speaking. 

Alec frowned as he looked down at his desk lost in thought. 

“What I can't figure out is why the kidnappings even took place. The vampire, Vincent, was asking for something that doesn't even exist. Also he doesn't seem smart enough to come up with this kind of plan on his own,” Alec told them after a minute.

Jace leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees, as he mentally went over what 

Alec had said. “What if the people were kidnapped as a way to get you out of the institute?”

Alec looked at Jace in surprise, “That makes more sense than a vampire kidnapping three mundanes for a supposed cure. That also matches what we know about the warlock kidnappings.”

Lily was listening to Alec, and the blond guy talking about other kidnappings beside the one that had happened to her and two others.

Isabelle looked over at Lily, and she saw the confusion on her face. “Hey, are you all right?” Isabelle asked as she put a light hand on of Lily's arm. 

Lily turned to face her, and she nodded, “I'm fine but very confused about what all is going on. I know it's none of my business, but why are they talking about missing warlocks?”

“They are talking about some babies that have gone missing in Europe. As far as we know those kidnappings and yours are linked,” Isabelle explained as she shifted so that she was facing Lily. 

“I've never been to Europe, and until today I didn't even know that there were such things as vampires, warlocks, or Shadowhunters,” Lily exclaimed.   
Isabelle patted her on the hand, “Please, calm down. I know this is overwhelming for you, but we have a way of altering your memories so that you don't remember any of this.”

Lily shook her head at that suggestion, “No, I don't want anyone messing with my memories. All I want is to know what's going on, and why I was taken in the middle of the day. At this point, I haven't even been told any names, and even where I'm at in New York or if I'm even still in America.”

“I'm sorry I didn't realize Alec hasn't told you who we are.”

“Well, to be fair to him a lot has happened since you all rescued me from that warehouse,” Lily told Isabelle with a sigh. 

Isabelle nodded in understanding, “That's true, but I'm going to fix that for you. My name is Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's sister. The man that Alec is talking to is our adopted brother, Jace Herondale, and the redhead that was with us earlier is our friend and Jace's girlfriend, Clary Fray.”

“Okay, and the warlock that was with Alec and I earlier was Magnus, Alec's boyfriend?” Lily asked trying to keep all the names straight in her head. 

“That's right. Then the little blue baby Alec introduced you to is, Max, and he is actually one of the kidnapped baby warlocks.”

“Then why would Alec take him into such a dangerous situation? That man was unstable, and I'm sure he would have done something to Max if he knew that he was there,” Lily asked still wondering why she hadn't seen the baby when Alec first entered the room. 

“It might be hard for me to explain it in a way you will understand, but Alec has been bound to Max. That means that wherever Alec goes Max has to go. He can't get too far from Max without the bond pulling at both of them causing injury until they both die.”

Lily gasped at that, “That's horrific. Why would someone do such a thing to a baby?”

Isabelle shrugged, “In this case, I think it was done for Max's sake. Most shadowhunters would be very upset to find themselves bound to a downworlder. With the way the bond is set up, it makes it where Alec can't hurt Max without hurting himself.”

Lily frowned as she listened to Isabelle, “I don't like this world I have suddenly found myself in. There is enough bigotry in the mundane world.”'

“I agree with you, but me, my brothers, and our friends are working on making this world a better place for everyone. One example I can give you is that Alec has come out as gay. There are still many that hate him for who he is, but even a year ago I never would have thought he would become a head of the institute.”

“There's so much to learn about this world,” Lily said her head spinning from all the information she has heard over the last couple of minutes. 

Isabelle gave her a sympathetic smile, “I know. I need to introduce you to Clary. She found herself in almost the same situation not too long ago. Maybe she can give you some insight on how to process everything, and on how you can go about your daily life with your new found awareness.”

“That sounds like a good idea, but right now I'm ready to go home,” Lily told Isabelle exhaustion clear in her voice. 

By now Alec and Jace had finished with their conversation, and Alec spoke up from where he was sitting. “I'll have someone escort you home.”

“Thank you,” Lily said as she stood up from the couch. 

“You're welcome. If you can remember anything else about the men that kidnapped you please let me know,” Alec said as he stood up, and made his way around his desk being careful to stay close enough to Max. 

Lily nodded, and she walked over to where Alec was standing, “I want to thank you for everything that you did for me today, and tell Magnus as well for me.”

“Sure I'll tell him. Now if you don't have any more questions you're free to go.”

Isabelle had followed Lily over to Alec's desk. “I'll walk you to the front door, and find someone that is free to take you home.”

“Before you do that will you give her my cell phone number?” Alec asked Isabelle before he turned to face Lily. “If you're ever in trouble, please call me,” he told Lily.

Lily nodded, and Isabelle took her by the hand and led her out of the room. 

After they were gone Alec turned to face Jace. “I'm going to call it a day. Do you need me for anything else before I go home?”

“No, we've got everything handled here. In fact, Clary should be back pretty soon with the Silent Brothers. After they take care of the other hostages, I'll make sure they get home safely,” Jace said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. 

“All right, thank you. That's gives me one less thing to worry about. Now I need to get in contact with the Clave to have them come and pick up Vincent,” Alec had made his way back around his desk. He sat back down next to Max and picked up his tablet with a sigh. He was ready to go home himself, but he didn't want to leave Vincent in the Institute for too long. Alec knew that there was no way for Vincent to get out of the holding cells, but the way he talked about Max Alec wanted to get him out of New York.   
Jace said his goodbyes, and then he left Alec and Max alone in the office. 

It didn't take Alec long to get the report written up and sent. After he finished that he checked to see if anything urgent was waiting for him, but he was in the clear for now. Alec sent Magnus a message letting him know that he would be leaving the institute soon. 

Magnus was talking to a client while Madzie played on the floor next to him. He heard his phone dinged with a new message, and he checked it to see that Alec was coming home soon. Magnus smiled as he sent back a reply before he turned back to his client. This client was a regular who liked to buy a month's supply of anti-aging cream. 

Because she was a regular it didn't take long to get the transaction taken care of. After he bid Mrs. Cherry goodbye, Magnus started straightening up his workspace.   
Madzie seeing that Magnus was cleaning up jumped up to help. “Can I help?” she asked as she stood next to Magnus. 

Magnus looked down at her with a smile, “Of course. Here why don't you put these jars back on the shelf for me.”

Madzie eagerly took the jars and carefully carried them over to the shelf. With Madzie's help, Magnus was able to finish up pretty fast. 

“Now that that's done how about we figure out something for supper?” Magnus asked as he leads Madzie out of the room. He put a strong ward up to keep her out of the room. Magnus knew that Madzie was already a strong warlock at such a young age, but he hoped that he was stronger. There were ingredients that he didn't want her to mess with, and being able to ward the door would help with keeping her out. 

Madzie followed Magnus to the kitchen, and he helped her climb up on one of the bar stools. 

“What do you want to eat?” Magnus asked from where he was standing on the other side of the counter. 

Madzie thought for a moment, “Pizza,” she exclaimed.

“All right, pizza it is,” Magnus said as he prepared to snap some pizza from a local pizza place.

Before he could though, Madzie interrupted him, “Can we make the pizzas ourselves?”

Magnus looked at her in surprise before he smiled, “You want me to do the hard work of making pizza from scratch?” Magnus asked her in a teasing voice. 

“I want to help,” Madzie told Magnus almost bouncing in her chair from excitement.

Magnus knowing that this was probably a bad idea, snapped in the ingredients for pizza.  
Madzie climbed off of the stool she was kneeling on, and she walked around the counter to where Magnus was standing. Magnus cleaned both of their hands and then he brought in some aprons to protect their clothes. Next Magnus brought one of the stools around to where they were standing, and before he helps Madzie up on the stool he helped her put the apron on over her clothes. After he took care of Madzie Magnus also put an apron on because he had a feeling that this was going to get messy. 

“What do we need to do first?” Madzie asked as she looked over the food on the counter. 

Magnus snapped in some pizza pans, and he set one of them down in front of them.   
“First we need to prepare the crust,” Magnus explained as he grabbed the item in question. Before he put the dough down on the pan, he sprayed it with some cooking spray. 

“Now we need to make the dough the shape of the pan,” Magnus explained as he set the dough down on the pan. 

Madzie watching Magnus, copied him when he lightly greased his hands and start flattening out the dough. It took twice as long as it would have taken if he'd done it himself, but they got the dough flat enough to put the toppings on. 

“Now we need to getting the toppings on,” Magnus told Madzie when he was satisfied with the dough. 

Madzie watched as Magnus picked up pepperoni, pizza sauce, and cheese. “Can I put the toppings on?” Madzie asked before Magnus started the toppings himself. 

Magnus smiled, “Sure, sweet pea, here's a spoon.” Magnus handed Madzie the spoon, and with him holding the jar for her Madzie scooped some sauce out onto the dough. Magnus watched the look on concentration on her face as Madzie spread the sauce out. 

“Good job,” Magnus said with a proud smile when Madzie was done. Next Magnus opened up the shredded mozzarella, and he set the bag down in front of Madzie.

“Now the cheese and pepperoni go on,” Magnus explained.

Madzie picked up the bag of cheese, and she grabbed a handful and dropped it on the pizza. Magnus winced as quite a bit of the cheese spilled on the counter.

“Sorry,” Madzie said when she saw Magnus's expression.

Magnus shook his head, “It's not cooking if you don't make a mess while doing it,” Magnus told her with a laugh. Madzie giggled along with him before she put more cheese on the pizza. Once she was happy with the amount of cheese, Madzie put the bag down and started on the pepperoni. 

As Magnus watched Madzie work on the pizza he made a mental note to find his potion for an upset stomach. 

“It's done. Now, what do we do?” Madzie asked once she was done with the pepperoni.

“Now we put it in the oven and get the other pizza made,” Magnus told her as he picked up the pizza, and slid it into the oven. Madzie eagerly reached for the other pan and the dough. As they were working on the other pizza, Magnus's phone chimed. Magnus saw the Alec was asking for a portal from his office to their home. 

Magnus knew that Alec was eager to break the bond with Max if only to be able to walk home instead of having to rely on Magnus for a portal all the time. After making sure the Madzie wasn't going to fall off the stool, Magnus went to a big enough spot in the kitchen, and he opened up a portal for Alec and Max.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any weird spacing it looks fine in word then messes up when I upload it here. Warning for extreme fluff. This chapter is shorter than most of my chapters, but it felt more natural to end it where I did. Thank you for your continued support for this story.

Magnus didn't have to wait long for Alec and Max to step through the portal. He smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, and the blue baby he was carrying. Despite it only being a few days, Magnus found that he was getting used to Max being in their lives. He knew that if they had to give Max up after the kidnapping case was over that he and Alec wouldn't be the same. Max had filled a hole that neither one of them had realized was there.

Once Alec was steady from the portal travel Magnus stepped up to him to give him a welcome home kiss. Alec smiled at him with that special smile that Magnus had only seen him give to him. 

“Hey,” Alec said as Magnus invaded his personal space. 

Instead of an answer, Magnus leaned up, and Alec meets him for a warm, slow kiss that showed how much they had missed each other. Magnus pulled back from the kiss and turned his attention to Max. 

Alec handed Max over, and Magnus brought him close to his chest. “Hey, Blueberry, have you've been good for Alexander?”

Max giggled and slapped his hands against Magnus's chest. 

Madzie, who had been finishing the second pizza, climbed off of the stool and ran over to Alec. 

“Alec, we made pizza for supper,” Madzie exclaimed as she ran into Alec's legs to throw her arms around him. 

Alec laughed as he reached down a picked Madzie up, “You did? That's great because I'm hungry.”

Madzie nodded, “Yep, and it was my idea,” she told him proudly. 

“It was?” Alec asked as he carried her back o the counter, and the stool she had been sitting on. 

“Yep. Magnus wanted to get pizza from the store,” Madzie told Alec like the thought greatly offended her. 

Alec, trying not to laugh, looked over at Magnus. Magnus had followed them to the counter to keep Max close to Alec, and he made a face at Alec at what Madzie said. 

“Well, we can't have that can we?” Alec asked as he sat Madzie back on the stool, and he looked over the pizza she had been working on. There was pizza sauce all over the counter, the cheese was piled high on the crust along with most of the pepperoni. 

“Did you do this one by yourself?” Alec asked once he was sure he wasn't going to burst into laughter. 

Madzie proudly nodded, “Magnus helped with the dough, but I put the toppings on.”

Magnus looked at the pizza on the counter, and he was glad he had magic to clean with. “You did a good job,” Magnus told her as he handed Max back to Alec so that he could check on the first pizza. Seeing that it was done, Magnus grabbed a pot holder and took it out of the oven. Then he grabbed the second pizza and put it in after subtlety adjusting the toppings on it. 

“Why don't we get the table set up?” Alec asked Madzie when he saw that the other pizza was ready. 

Madzie hopped off the stool, and with Magnus's help, she carefully carried silverware, and napkins to the dining table. Magnus carried the plates over, and Alec carried Max and his highchair to the table. Once everything was placed around the table, and Madzie and Max were settled Magnus went to grab the pizza. He cut the pizza into slices, and after checking on the second pizza Magnus took the first one to the table. 

While they were eating Madzie was chattering about the friends she had made, and about her new school. Alec nodded in the right spots. Meanwhile Magnus feeds Max while he also got the pizza out of the oven, and brought drinks to the table. 

Magnus wanted to ask Alec what he had learned from Vincent. He also wanted to know if he had found out why the mundanes had been kidnapped. He knew that he would have to wait until Madzie was occupied with something else. For now, Magnus was going to enjoy spending time with his loved ones. He looked over at Alec, and he smiled at how attentively he was listening to Madzie. Magnus knew that despite her age, Alec gave her as much respect as he did anyone else. 

Max seeing that he didn't have Magnus's full attention, banged his hands down on his high chair tray. Magnus looked back at Max in surprise, and Max gave him a gummy smile. 

“Do you think I'm ignoring you?” Magnus asked Max with a laugh as he focused his attention back on him. Magnus offered Max some more of the baby food, and Max leaned forward like he was going to eat. When Magnus tried to put the spoon in Max's mouth, Max giggled and turned his head away. 

“Now you're just being difficult,” Magnus playfully chided Max. Max responded by clapping his hands and letting out of high pitched squeal. 

Alec looked over at the noise, and he smiled at Max giving Magnus a hard time. He looked back at Madzie and he saw that she was just picking at her food now. 

“Are you done eating?” Alec asked as he reached forward, and brushed some of her hair back. 

Madzie nodded, “Can we watch a movie?” she asked pushing her plate away. 

Alec looked at Magnus, who shrugged, and he looked back at Madzie, “Sure, we can do that. What do you want to watch?” Alec asked as he started gathering up the dirty dishes.  
Madzie thought for a moment, “What about Sing? Have you ever seen that movie?” she asked as she got up from her chair. 

Alec shook his head, “I don't think so, but it sounds interesting.”

That set Madzie off chattering again, and she started telling Alec about the movie. Magnus had finished feeding Max by now, and he conjured up a wet washcloth to clean Max's face off. Max was not happy with this turn of events, and he started fussing and turning away from the cloth.

“Here, I'll take care of him. Why don't you and Madzie get the T.V. set up,” Alec suggested as he took the wet cloth from Magnus. 

“All right. Don't worry about the dishes I'll take care of them later,” Magnus said as he got up from his seat, and sent the mess on the table to the kitchen. 

Alec had finished cleaning Max's face off, and he picked him up out of his high chair. “I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go ahead and put Max in his night clothes.”

Magnus followed Madzie into the living room, and Alec went to their bedroom. He stripped Max's dirty clothes off and laid him down on the changing table to check his diaper. Seeing that Max needed a clean diaper, Alec cleaned him up. The whole time Max was squirming, and trying to roll over making the process twice as long as usual. 

“You've got a lot of energy tonight don't you, Max,” Alec asked him with a laugh as once again Max tried to get away from him. At the sound of Alec's voice, Max settled down and stared up at Alec. After Alec got a clean diaper on Max, he reached down a lightly tickled Max's belly. Max giggled and started kicking his feet at Alec's arm. 

Next Alec got out Max's pajamas then he redressed Max, and picked him up from the changing table. Alec carried Max out of the room to the living room, and he saw that Magnus had the movie in and ready to go. The next thing Alec saw was that Magnus had many beauty care products spread out on the coffee table. 

“What's all this?” Alec asked as he stopped by the couch. 

Madzie looked up at Alec from where she was arranging nail polish bottles to her satisfaction. “We're going to do makeovers while we watch the movie,” she exclaimed with excitement clear in her voice. 

Alec looked at her in surprise, “Oh, we are? You and Magnus are going to have fun.”  
Alec had sat down on the couch setting Max down beside him and handing him a stuffed toy that had been on a side table. 

Madzie laughed, “No, silly, we're going to do a makeover on you.” Madzie got up from where she had been sitting on the floor, and she moved to stand next to Alec. 

“You are? Who's idea was that?” Alec asked having a feeling he already knew the answer. 

Madzie immediately threw Magnus under the bus, “It was Magnus's idea. He said that you would look good in a little bit of makeup.”

Alec looked over at Magnus, who was avoiding his eyes by messing around with the T.V. remote.

Alec shook his head as he looked back at Madzie, “I'm sure he did,” Alec told her in a dry voice. 

Madzie didn't catch the interaction between Alec and Magnus, so she looked up at Alec in anticipation. “I think you're pretty like you are,” Madzie told Alec in the honest way kids were. 

Alec smiled at her in fondness, “Thank you, but you're much prettier than me,” Alec told her. Then he reached out and grabbed Madzie in a surprise hug. Madzie squealed as Alec, being careful of the gills on her neck, lightly blew raspberries on her neck. Madzie laughed and squirmed to get away, and once Alec released her she scrambled to hide behind Magnus. 

Magnus held his hands up in peace, “I'm not involved in this,” he said with a laugh as he pulled Madzie back in front of him. 

Madzie gasped in betrayal, “You're supposed to protect me,” she told Magnus with accusation clear in her voice. 

Magnus shook his head, “Nope, it's always the kids that get sacrificed first.”

“How about we teach him a lesson,” Alec said Madzie laughter clear in his voice. Alec stood up from the couch picking up Max so that he didn't accidentally trigger the bond.  
Alec watched as Madzie's eyes widen as she got what Alec was talking about, and Alec also saw when Magnus realized what was about to happen.  
Magnus quickly got up from the couch and back away from them. “Now that's not fair. There's three of you and only one of me.”

“True, but Max is more of a hindrance than a help,” Alec pointed out as he and Madzie started walking to Magnus. 

Madzie giggled at that, and Alec put his hand on her shoulder and whispered to her, “If he tries to run use your magic on him, but be careful not to hurt Magnus.”

Madzie looked up at Alec, and she smiled at the realization that Alec wasn't afraid of her magic liked she'd been told many times about shadowhunters. Magnus seeing Alec whispering something to Madzie wondered what they had planned. 

Alec nudged Madzie to go the opposite way from him, and Magnus saw them splitting up. Magnus figured that Alec was the bigger threat despite him holding Max, so he kept most of his attention on Alec. Madzie seeing that Magnus wasn't looking at her cast a small spell to glue his feet to the floor. Magnus tried to back away from Alec, and he was surprised when his feet wouldn't move. He looked back at Madzie, and he saw that she was giggling to herself. 

“Now you're cheating,” Magnus accused as he unglued his feet from the floor, and backed away from both of them. 

“No one said that magic couldn't be used,” Alec pointed out as he moved closer to Magnus. Before Magnus could when Alec was close enough he pushed Max into his arms. Magnus looked at Alec in shock, but before he could do anything else Madzie pounced on his legs. Magnus went down with a surprised gasp clutching Max to his chest so that he didn't get hurt. Alec knowing what Madzie was about to do was able to break Magnus's fall to prevent injury. Now that Magnus was on the floor, and holding Max Alec attacked his sides. 

Magnus let out an undignified noise and tried to get away from Alec. “You fight dirty,”  
Magnus gasped out between laughter as Madzie joined in on the attack. After a few minutes Alec took pity on him, and he took Max out of Magnus's arms. Max was looking at them liked they'd lost their mind, and Alec smiled at the serious look on his face. 

Magnus realizing that his arms were free, grabbed Madzie and started his payback. Madzie squealed and squirmed away from Magnus taking off to the master bedroom. Magnus scrambled up from the floor and he gave chase. Alec followed close behind, and when he got to the bedroom he saw Magnus and Madzie facing off across the bed from each other. 

Magnus let a small bit of magic go, and Madzie laughed as it skimmed across her ribs. Copying Magnus Madzie tried to imitate him, and at Magnus's laugh, she knew she had succeeded. Soon there was magic flying all around the room, and Max started bouncing in Alec's arms. At the reminder of Alec and Max, Magnus and Madzie turned their attention to Alec. 

Alec seeing that their attention had changed started backing out of the room, “Now come on. I don't have magic,” he bargained. 

Magnus gave him a predatory smile, “That's true, but you used Max against me, so I deserve some revenge.”

Madzie giggled at that, and she looked toward Magnus to see what to do. Magnus winked at her, and he sent some magic at Alec. At the sound of Alec's laughter, Madzie also shot some magic at him. Alec tried to hold in the laughter from the magic against his ribs, but he wasn't successful. He decided that retreating would be his best bet, and  
Alec headed to the other side of the living room. When Alec was close enough to the couch, Magnus sent just enough magic to knock him down onto the couch without hurting Max. Alec was shocked when he found himself on his back on the couch. 

Madzie seeing her opportunity ran over and climbed up onto the couch with Alec. Alec was shaking his head at her knowing what she was about to do to him. Magnus used magic to hold Alec to the couch, and he watched in amusement as Madzie attacked his ribs. Magnus took pity on Alec when he saw he was getting overwhelmed, and he released the hold. Alec squirmed away from Madzie, and she collapsed on the couch in laughter. 

Magnus, his own ribs starting to hurt from laughing, knelt by Alec's side where he was laying on the couch with Max sitting up on his stomach.

“Are you all right?" Magnus asked softly. 

The laughter slowing, Alec turned his head to look at Magnus, “My ribs hurt, you cheater.”

Magnus laughed and he leaned forward and softly kissed Alec. “You started it,” Magnus accused when he pulled back. 

Alec stuck his tongue out at Magnus, and Magnus leaned forward to whisper in his ear,  
“You shouldn't do that when there are kids around. If we were alone I'd show you what you could do with that tongue.”

Alec could feel his face redden, but before he could respond Madzie had recovered from her laughing fit. She moved up the couch so that she was laying on top of Alec next to Max. 

She looked at Alec's face curiously, “Alec, why is your face so red? Are you all right?”

Alec looked at her concerned face, “I'm fine, sweet pea. It's from laughing so much.” Alec reached out and cupped her face reassuringly. 

Now that everyone was calmed down, Magnus started the movie. With the movie playing in the background, Magnus helped Madzie get the nail polish set up to for Alec's nails. Alec being a good sport got down on the floor, and he put a hand on the coffee table. Magnus had set up an old towel to protect the table, and Madzie sat in Alec's lap so that she was high enough to reach. 

With Madzie occupied and the movie covering their voices, Magnus asked Alec about how the questioning had gone. Alec told him about what they had learned from Vincent and the hostages. 

After Alec was done Magnus sat back to think over the information he had heard. They now knew that the people involved in the kidnappings knew where Max was. Magnus knew that Alec was safe in the institute, but Alec couldn't stay there forever. He thought for a while about whether he had something that could be used as a tracking beacon in case Alec was somehow kidnapped again. Magnus looked down at Alec and Madzie then he looked over at Max, who was leaning back against the couch playing with a stuffed animal. Magnus picked Max up and set him down on his lap. He was worried about something happening to the both of them, and he knew he couldn't always be there for Alec or Max. Magnus had always been terrified of losing Alec, but now with Max in their life, Magnus had a new person to worry about. He hugged Max to his chest breathing in his scent. 

Alec, who seems to always know when something was wrong with Magnus, looked back at him in concern. Magnus gave him a reassuring smile. Alec tentatively smiles back looking like he wanted to ask Magnus what was wrong. Magnus shook his head and held Max out to him. Alec took Max from Magnus, and Magnus stood up from the couch. 

“I have to go do something. I'll be back in a little bit,” Magnus told Alec. 

Alec looked down a Madzie before he looked at Magnus, “Is everything all right?” Alec asked softly wondering what was wrong. 

Magnus gave him a soft smile as he reached out to lightly run the back of his hand down Alec's cheek, “Everything's fine. I remembered something I have to do for a client.”

Alec didn't look convinced, but he stopped questioning Magnus and turned his attention back to Madzie. 

Magnus left them in the living room, and he made his way to his workroom. When he got into the room, Magnus made his way over to a secret compartment where he kept ingredients that weren't quite legal. He knew that Alec didn't care about what he used in his potion, but Alec wasn't the only person that came into his home. When Magnus dropped the locking charm and opened up the door he grabbed a small black box hidden in the very back of the compartment. Once he had what he was looking for Magnus resealed the compartment, and he went over to his workbench. 

At the workbench, Magnus sat down and opened the box. Inside was a very old ring that Magnus had bought centuries ago. That had been when he'd still been young enough and optimistic enough to think that one day someone would love him enough to marry him. Even though that had never come to pass, Magnus had held onto the ring because he never really let go of that dream. When he met Alec, and he felt the connection between them Magnus had felt those long forgotten memories resurfacing. Even now after everything they've been through together, and how much he knows Alec loves him Magnus still had those old feelings of insecurity. Magnus had decided that there would never be a more appropriate time to give the ring to Alec. He carefully and meticulously worked a protection and tracking charm onto the ring. Once he was satisfied with his work, Magnus slipped the ring into his pocket and left his workroom to rejoin Alec and Madzie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being fussing with this chapter for a few days, and decided I should just go ahead and post it. Thank you for your continued support. There is as usual a fluff warning, and possibly a tissue warning. For updates on this story you can find my tumblr page on my profile.

As Magnus approached the couch he could see that Madzie was now putting makeup on Alec's face. He also saw that Alec was trying to keep his face turned away from him. When Magnus stepped around the couch and sat down beside Alec, he could see why Alec was trying to hide. He tried not to laugh, but a small snicker got out, and Alec glared at him. 

Madzie started fussing at Alec about messing up her work, and Alec immediately gave his attention back to her. Magnus looked over at Max and he could see that he was fighting sleep. He reached over and picked Max up from the couch laying him down across his lap. Magnus started rocking Max softly, and as he did that he looked back at Madzie and Alec. He smiled at what he saw, and Magnus really wanted to take a photo but he figured Alec might actually kill him. Magnus looked at what color Madzie had painted Alec's nails. Magnus saw that she had picked a dark purple color with glitter in it. She had done a fairly good job at keeping the polish on the nail, and off of the surrounding skin. On Alec's face, though, he looked like he'd been attacked by a crazy mob of prostitutes. The makeup was caked on, and between the garish orange, bright blue, and dark red it was quite the assault on the eyes. He watched Alec arguing with Madzie about putting any more makeup on him. Magnus found that despite the horrid makeup job Alec was still the most gorgeous man he's ever seen. 

Max had fallen asleep by now, and Magnus looked at the clock. He saw that it was almost nine, so he got Alec's attention. 

“Alec, it's almost nine. How about we wrap this up?” Magnus asked. 

Alec glanced at the clock himself, “All right. Madzie, will you help me clean this mess up?” Alec asked as he pushed himself up from the floor. 

Madzie whined a bit before she reluctantly did what Alec asked. While they did that   
Magnus shifted Max so that he was holding him with one arm. Once he had a hand free Magnus used his magic to shut off the T.V. After that was done he snapped in a warm bottle for Max. 

Alec smiled down at Madzie once they were done with the beauty products, “Thank you for your help.”

Madzie smiled up at Alec and she threw her arms around his waist, “You're welcome.”  
“Now why don't you go get ready for bed while I take care of Max,” Alec told Madzie as he returned her hug. 

Madzie pulled away from Alec, “Okay,” she said as she hurried over to grab her backpack. They had shown Madzie where the guest bathroom was, and she runs down the hallway dragging her backpack behind her. 

“Let's get you and Max ready for bed while she's doing that,” Magnus suggested to Alec before he handed Max to Alec. Alec had come to prefer carrying Max himself since he didn't have to worry about getting to far from him. Alec took the sleeping baby from Magnus, then he turned and lead the way to their room. Once in the master bedroom,   
Alec headed over to the en-suite bathroom. They had fallen into a routine over the last couple of days with Max. Magnus would hold Max for Alec while Alec got ready for bed.

Alec still felt embarrassed at going to the bathroom in front of Magnus. He knew though that as long as he was bound to Max he wouldn't be able to go to the bathroom without an audience. Max wasn't so bad because he was a baby, and Alec knew that he wouldn't remember any of this. Magnus, on the other hand, was a different story. As Alec took care of his personal needs, Magnus sat down in a chair in the corner. Alec smiled as he watched Magnus with Max. He could see that Magnus was doing his best not to watch him giving him as much privacy as possible. After using the restroom, Alec went to the sink to wash his hands, and to brush his teeth. Once that was done Alec used some of   
Magnus's makeup wipes to clean his face. Then he changed into to his sleeping pants and made his way back over to Magnus. 

“Okay, I'll get Max ready for bed,” Alec told Magnus as he walked over to the chair Magnus was sitting in. 

Magnus stood up from the chair, and they passed Max between them. Max fussed at being moved, but he settled down. Magnus saw that Alec had wiped most of the makeup off, but he's missed quite a bit. He made a mental note to take the makeup wipes with him to the bedroom. 

Back in the bedroom, Alec had carried Max over to the changing table. Alec laid Max down then he pulled the diaper off, and cleaned Max up. After putting a clean diaper on him Alec grabbed some footed pajamas. Once Max was dressed Alec carried him over to a rocking chair Magnus had gotten for them. Magnus had placed the rocking chair on Alec's side of the bed so that Alec didn't have to worry about waking Max when putting him to bed.

Alec saw that Magnus had already put a bottle of milk on the table beside the chair. He sat down, and after adjusting Max to a comfortable position he picked up the bottle. Max was already mostly asleep, but once Alec starting nudging his lips with the nipple Max woke up enough to take it into his mouth. Alec leaned back in the chair, and he started rocking Max to keep him mostly asleep. He hoped that Max would drink enough to sleep through the night. 

Magnus stepped out of the bathroom wearing his sleeping pants, and an opened silk robe. He saw that Alec was feeding Max his night time bottle. 

“I'm going to check on Madzie. Do you need me to get you anything?” Magnus asked Alec as he walked to the bedroom door. 

Alec shook his head, “No, thank you.”

Magnus left the room, and he made his way down the hall to the guest bathroom. He found Madzie sitting on the closed toilet lid dressed in a pink nightgown. Magnus frowned in concern, and he walked over to the toilet and knelt down in front of Madzie.

“Hey, sweet pea, are you all right?” Magnus asked as he took hold of her hands.   
Madzie looked down at their hands and she started nervously picking at Magnus's rings. 

After a few moments of silence, Magnus reached out and gently tipped her chin up, so that she was looking at him. 

“You can talk to me,” Magnus told Madzie once she was looking at him. “I thought we were having fun tonight. What happened?”

Madzie shrugged before she glanced away from Magnus. “I don't want to make you and Alec mad at me,” Madzie told Magnus in a soft whisper. 

“Oh, sweetheart, there's nothing you can do that would make Alec or I mad at you,”   
Magnus reassured her as he stood up from the floor. He swept Madzie up into his arms to carry her to his and Alec's bedroom. 

“Why don't we go see how Alexander and Max are doing?” Magnus asked as he carried Madzie out of the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his neck. 

Magnus felt his heart clench in concern. He wondered what had happened after she went to get changed. Magnus remembered that Catarina had warned him that Madzie was still having some problems after the whole affair with Valentine. When they walked through the door of the master bedroom Alec looked at them in surprise.

“Is everything okay with Madzie?” Alec asked as he watched Magnus carry her over to the bed. Magnus sat down, and he shifted Madzie so that she was sitting on his right leg.

“Now can you tell us what's wrong?” Magnus asked Madzie.  
Madzie glanced over at Alec before looking down at the floor. “Can I sleep in here with you and Alec?”

Magnus looked at her in surprise, and he saw that Alec looked surprised as well. 

“Of course, you can, but may I ask why?”

Madzie shrugged her shoulders again, “It's scary sleeping alone. Catarina told me that I'm safe, but the dark is scary.”

Magnus could feel tears pushing at his eyes when he realized why she was scared. Not wanting to make a big deal about the situation Magnus pushed back the emotion. 

“It'll be fun to have us all in the same room,” Magnus told Madzie with a smile as he gave her a hug. 

“Really?” Madzie asked in surprise as she finally looked up at Magnus. Magnus knew he had made the right choice as he watched the smile spread across her face. 

“Yep. After all, this is supposed to be a sleepover,” Alec interjected.

Madzie cheered, and jumped off Magnus's lap, “I'm going to go get my things,” she told them before she ran out of the room. 

Magnus looked over at Alec as he sighed, “It's going to be a long night.”

Alec laughed at how dejected he sounded, “Yep from what I can remember of my brother, Max, children move even in their sleep.”

Magnus fell back on the bed with a groan. He could only think about the dark circles that a lack of sleep would cause. He couldn't let his clients see him as less than perfect. 

Alec watched Magnus being over-dramatic, and he had a feeling he knew exactly what Magnus was worried about. He focused his attention back on Max, and he saw that Max was barely sucking on the nipple. Alec pulled the bottle away, and he checked the level of the milk. Alec saw that Max had drunk enough that he should sleep through the night.   
Alec placed the bottle on the table, and he started rocking the chair again humming softly. Max smacked his lips before he snuggled closer to Alec's warm bare chest. 

Magnus sat up from where he'd fallen back on the bed, and he felt a little ashamed of being envious of a baby. One of his favorite things to do when he and Alec can spend time together in the mornings, was to cuddle up close to Alec and steal his body heat. 

Alec felt like he was being watched, and he looked at Magnus. Alec could feel his face heat at the look on Magnus's face. Alec could admit, if only to himself, that he was thinking the same thing that Magnus was thinking of. 

Before either one of them could say anything, Madzie came running back into the room.   
She was dragging a stuffed animal, a blanket, and a book. 

Madzie stopped in front of Alec, “Can you read me a story?” she asked eagerly. 

Alec smiled down at her, “Sure. Let me get Max to bed first,” Alec told her as he stood up from the rocking chair. Madzie responded by going over to the bed, and Magnus helped her to climb onto the bed. 

Alec laid Max down in the bassinet and moved it close to his side of the bed. He covered Max with a light blanket and put Max's stuffed bear next to him. Once Alec was satisfied that Max was comfortable he climbed into bed beside Madzie. When Alec was propped up against the headboard with a pillow supporting his back, Madzie snuggled up close to his side. Alec picked up the book and stuffed animal. He handed the stuffed animal to   
Madzie, who hugged the toy to her chest. Then he looked at the book she had brought.   
He saw that the title was Goodnight Moon. 

As Alec read to Madzie, Magnus turned off the lights except for the reading lamp Alec was using. Then he snapped in the ring he had left in the bathroom. Watching Alec with Max and Madzie had made his convection stronger. Magnus had known from his first meeting with Alec that he was the one for him. As they got to know one another and settled into a relationship Magnus's surety had grown stronger. Now as he sat in the rocking chair that Alec feed Max in, Magnus watched as the dim light fell across Alec's face. Magnus felt like a sappy old fool sitting in the shadows watching his lover read to a warlock girl as a little blue baby slept next to them. Magnus couldn't remember a time when he felt comfortable leaving a shadowhunter in charge of their most vulnerable people. 

Alec tried to keep his attention on Madzie as he read to her. Alec had been worried about   
Magnus since he'd rejoined them in the living room. He could tell Magnus was worrying about something, but with the kids in the room, he didn't want to give Madzie a reason to worry. Alec had decided that he was going to get Magnus to talk to him after Madzie was asleep. He could tell that she was getting close to sleep by how heavy she was getting. Before he reached the end of the story Alec felt Madzie lose the fight with sleep. He closed the book and laid it on the nightstand beside him. Then Alec carefully shifted Madzie so that she was laying down. When he was sure she was asleep Alec got up from the bed and turned toward Magnus. 

Alec gently pulled Max's bassinet with him as he made his way over to Magnus. He knew he was being too careful with the bond, but he would do anything to not cause Max pain. Alec checked to make sure Max with still asleep before he knelt down in front of Magnus. 

Magnus looked at the concern of Alec's face, and he leaned forward to cup Alec's face. 

Alec could feel a sense of deja vu in this position. He knew he would never forget the night Magnus had told him one of his biggest secrets. Now he was worried that there was something wrong with Magnus. 

Magnus saw that Alec was about to say something he shifted his hand from Alec's cheek and pressed a finger to Alec's lips. Like the first time Magnus had done this, Alec went almost crossed eyed to look down at Magnus's finger. Magnus let out a soft laugh at this, and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Magnus, you're scaring me. Is there something wrong?” Alec asked after a few moments passed and Magnus didn't say anything. 

Magnus shook himself out of his doubts, and he focused back on Alec. He shook his head, “No, Alexander, nothing's wrong. I've come to a decision tonight, and I've been trying to think of the best way to bring it up.”

Thanks to Alec's low sense of self-worth he jumped to the worst possible conclusion. 

Magnus could see the moment Alec thought of the worst thing possible, and he quickly reassured him. 

“Oh, Alexander, I wish I could show you how much you mean to me. I'm not breaking up with you, so get that thought out of your head,” Magnus told Alec forcefully. Then he leaned forward to take Alec's lips in an almost violent kiss. 

Alec was panting softly when he pulled back from the kiss. He swallowed his fear to ask, “If you're not breaking up with me then what decision are you talking about?” Alec shifted so that he was kneeling instead of crouching. This put him below Magnus, and Magnus smiled at the image this put in his head. 

Magnus cleared his throat, and he leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees. “I know we have only recently started talking about the long-term goals of our relationship. These last couple of days have shown me that I've spent long enough waiting for the time to be right.”

Alec almost felt like he had quit breathing. Now his thoughts were going in a direction he never thought he would ever be able to think about.

Magnus smiled as he watched the emotions fly across Alec's face. He picked up the ring he had hidden in his lap and brought it up for Alec to see. 

Alec gasped at the sight of the ring, and he looked at Magnus with tears forming in his eyes.

Magnus reached out to cup Alec's face again. “I know I've told you many things about my past, and not all of it has been good,” Magnus pulled back from Alec and leaned back in the rocking chair.

He sighed as he looked down at the ring he was holding, “I bought this ring when I was still young and optimistic. I didn't know then what direction my life was going to go.”   
Magnus looked back at Alec, who was watching him with hope. Magnus knew that he would give up his magic before he hurt Alec as he had before. 

“When we first met I felt a connection I had never before felt in my long years. When you proposed to Lydia I thought I had lost my chance. Then I took the chance your sister gave me and crashed your wedding.”

Alec chuckled at that, but Magnus held up his hand so the Alec wouldn't interrupt. Alec pushed down the words trying to get out, and he looked back up at Magnus. 

“You gave me my hope back when you walked down off that alter and chose me. No one had ever put me first, and this young shadowhunter I had just meet deified his family and risk everything for me. As we dealt with Valentine, and then Sebastian I watched you grow into the leader that I knew you could be.”

Magnus leaned forward again, and he reached out to cup Alec's face, “Then I foolishly broke up with you because I thought I had to choose sides. I know I ripped both of our hearts out. I vow to you right now that I'll do everything in my power to never hurt either of us like that again.”

Alec was crying by now, and he reached up to wipe at the tears, embarrassed to be crying like he was. Magnus took his hands in his, and Alec felt the ring pressing into the back of his hand. He watched as Magnus turned his left hand over, and Magnus pressed the ring into his hand.

“Watching you these last few days with Max, and then with Madzie, you opened up a part of me I thought had turned to stone years ago. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you're it for me. It will destroy me to lose you, but I would rather spend your life with you than to give you up now. I know it would be easier to walk away now, but I'm not that strong. I want to raise Max with you, and any other children that may show up. I want to make many more memories with you, and I want to show you more of the world.”

Alec interrupted Magnus by sitting up on his knees and throwing his arms around   
Magnus's neck. Alec was full on crying now, but he didn't care anymore. 

“Angel, Magnus, you know I had given up hope of ever having a family of my own.   
That moment at my wedding was also a revelation for me. When I stepped off that alter I realized that what I want in life was my choice and not my parent's. I hate the thought of you having to deal with me eventually dying, but I'm selfish enough to want you anyway.”

When Alec said that last part Magnus gently pushed him back, “No, Alexander, you're not selfish. You are the kindest and generous man I have ever had the privilege to meet. I know that I'm the most blessed man in the world that you chose me and that you want to spend your life with me.”

Magnus could feel tears slipping down his face as well, but he ignored them to get the next part out. “I don't know if we will ever be able to marry in gold like you deserve, but will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?”

Alec had to clutch his hand in front of his face to keep from waking up the kids. “Yes, Magnus. Of course, I'll marry you,” Alec threw his arms back around Magnus's neck sobbing. “I love you more than I can ever express, and I'll wear your ring proudly.”  
Magnus, crying along with Alec pulled back so that he could grasp Alec's left hand. As Magnus put the ring on his finger, Alec felt for the first time that he had unequivocally made the right choice. 

After a while of just holding each other, they pulled apart and Magnus snapped in a warm washcloth to clean Alec's face. In cleaning the tears off Magnus was also able to clean off the remaining makeup. When Magnus was done Alec returned the favor with the clean washcloth Magnus snapped in for him. Afterward, Alec put Max's bassinet back in its place next to his side of the bed. Then Alec carefully climbed into bed next to Madzie. When Alec quit moving and settled in for the night Madzie pushed close to him.   
Magnus turned off the light for Alec, and he made his way around to his side of the bed.   
As he laid down Magnus turned on his side to face Alec, and through the darkness, he could see Madzie snuggled up next to him sound asleep. Alec reached his hand across Madzie, and Magnus took his hand in his own. They fell asleep with Madzie sleeping safely between them, and Max warm and comfortable in his bassinet. 

The next morning Alec awoke with a start when he became aware of a smaller body than he was used to pressing against him. It didn't take long for the night before to come flooding back, and Alec remembered that it was Madzie. To Alec's surprise, he had slept pretty well despite Madzie moving around during the night. He looked across the bed and saw that Magnus was still asleep with his back to Alec and Madzie. Next Alec rolled over to check on Max. Madzie grumbled in her sleep at being disturbed, and she moved closer to Magnus. This allowed Alec to get out of bed without waking up the other two. Alec looked into Max's bassinet, and he saw that Max was awake and chewing on his bear's ear. 

Max saw that Alec was awake, and he let go of his bear. He squealed and waved his arms at Alec wanting to be picked up. Alec let out a soft laugh before he picked Max up.   
He wrinkled his nose when he felt that Max's bottom was wet indicating that he'd overflowed his diaper. Alec would swear that he'd been covered in more fluids from   
Max than he'd ever been while killing demons. 

“This early in the morning and you're already putting me to work,” Alec told Max softly with a laugh. Max giggled and tried to grab Alec's nose. Alec pulled back from the grab, he leaned down and teasingly rub his rough cheek against Max's neck. Max let out a shriek and tried to squirm away from Alec. Meanwhile, Alec had reached the changing table, and he laid Max down. When his hands were free Alec caught sight of the ring on his left ring finger. He looked at the ring for a moment before being interrupted by Max.   
Max had also caught sight of a ring on Alec's finger, and at the unfamiliar sight Max reached up to grab at it. 

Alec let Max grab the ring with a smile, “You know what that is, Max?” Alec asked Max as he pulled his hand back to start cleaning Max up.

Max looked up at Alec like he knew he'd been asked a question. “Magnus asked me to marry him last night,” Alec told Max excitement clear in his voice. Before Alec could say anything else there were arms wrapping around his waist.

Magnus hugged Alec against his chest and he looked at Max over Alec's shoulder. “I did, and Alexander said yes.” Max squealed like he knew the significance of the announcement. Alec and Magnus laughed before Magnus pulled back so that Alec could finish what he was doing. 

While Alec was taking care of Max, Magnus went to the bathroom. When he can out he went over to the bed to wake Madzie. 

“Madzie, it's time to get up,” Magnus said softly as he reached out a shook her shoulder. Madzie mumbled something and rolled away from Magnus. Magnus had to try a few times, but finally, she woke up. Magnus smiled at the grumpy look on Madzie's face as she climbed out of the bed. Madzie, still half asleep, made her way to the bathroom.   
Satisfied that she was out of bed, Magnus looked over at Alec. “I'm going to get breakfast going. Will you be all right getting Madzie and Max ready for the day?”

Alec looked over at Magnus before he nodded, “Sure I can take care of it. I'll get Madzie ready first, and then I'll send her out to you.”

“That'll be fine. I'll have her help with breakfast then,” Magnus said before he left the room. 

Alec finished cleaning Max, and once he got a clean diaper on Max he went over to the bathroom to check on Madzie. 

“Are you all right?” Alec asked through the open door staying back far enough that he wasn't invading her privacy. 

Madzie appeared in the doorway, “I can't reach the sink to wash my hands,” she told him. 

“Here let me help you,” Alec said as he put his hand on the back of her head and he led her back into the bathroom. Alec shifted Max so that he was on his left hip then he reached down and wrapped his free arm around Madzie's waist. Alec lifted Madzie up so that she could wash her hands. 

When she was down Alec carefully put her back on the floor, “Thanks, Alec,” Madzie said with a smile at Alec. 

Alec returned the smile, “You're quite welcome. Now go get changed into your school clothes. Magnus is making breakfast, so you can join him when you get done.”

Madzie took off out of the room, and Alec was left to take care of his own needs.   
Alec found that he was getting better doing things while also keeping Max close to him.   
So it didn't take him to get both of them ready for the day. After they were dressed Alec carried Max to the kitchen for breakfast. When he got there he found Magnus putting plates on the counter. Madzie was sitting on one of the bar stools telling Magnus about her classmates at school. Alec grabbed Max's highchair and he put it next to where Madzie was sitting. After settling Max in his highchair Alec sat down next to him and picked up the bib Magnus had placed on the counter. 

Once the kids were eating, and Magnus was sure that Alec didn't need any help he left to go get ready for the day himself. Alec put some eggs, toast, and bacon on a plate for Madzie before he grabbed a jar of applesauce for Max. It was quite in the kitchen for a bit as Madzie and Max ate. 

By the time Magnus came back to the kitchen Madzie had finished eating. After she ate her food she wanted to help feed Max, so she was helping him with his bottle of milk.   
Alec had made up a plate of food for Magnus, and he's also gotten both of them a fresh cup of coffee. Magnus gave Alec a smile of thanks as he sat down to eat his own breakfast. 

“Alec, there was something I forgot to tell you last night,” Magnus said breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen over the kitchen. 

Alec looked at Magnus in question, “What is it?”

“After what we found out yesterday I put a tracking spell on the ring I gave you.”

Alec looked at him in surprise, “A tracking spell?”

Magnus nodded, “Yes, but because I don't want you to think I don't trust you only you can activate the spell.”

“Thank you. I've been trying to think of a way to get help if I'm ever kidnapped again. Especially since we know that the people that are after Max are here in New York.”

“You're welcome. Now the way you activate the spell is to say auxilium, and place your fingers on these two leaves,” Magnus demonstrated on the ring. 

Alec took his first real look at the ring, and he looked at where Magnus's fingers were.   
The ring was silver with gold filigree ivy wrapped around the band. Spaced evenly around the ring there were small ruby chips placed on the bottom of the leaves. Alec placed his fingers where Magnus indicated, and he whispered the word auxilium, or help in Latin. 

Magnus started like he'd been jabbed, and like his magic was tethered to Alec. Magnus could feel his magic pulling him toward Alec. Magnus snapped his fingers, and the feeling dissipated.

Alec smiled when he saw Magnus react at the spell activating, “Thank you, Magnus. This puts my mind at ease.,” Alec leaned over and gave Magnus a kiss of thanks. 

Alec pulled back from the kiss, and looked back at the ring, “I also wanted to thank you for the ring. It's beautiful.”

“You don't have to be polite for my sake. If you don't like it we can go some time and pick out a different one,” Magnus told Alec some of his own insecurity showing through. 

Alec curled his hand in a fist, and pulled in out of Magnus's reach, “Nope the ring is mine now, and it's staying with me.”

Magnus laughed and held up his hands in surrender, “Okay, okay, I won't argue with you.”

Before Alec could say anything else they were interrupted by Madzie. “Max is done eating,” she announced as she pulled the bottle back, and set it down on the counter.   
Once Alec was looking at Max, Madzie hopped off the bar stool, and made her way over to Alec's left side. 

Alec looked down in surprise when he felt a small hand grab his hand, and he looked down to see Madzie looking at his ring.  
Madzie looked up at Alec after a minute, “Are you and Magnus getting married?”

“Yes, Magnus asked me last night. How did you know?” Alec asked Madzie surprise clear in his voice. 

“My friend, Shannon, told me that her mom's boyfriend proposed to her mom, and he put a ring on her left hand. When I asked Catarina about it, she said that most married people wear rings on their left hands.”

Magnus smiled down at Madzie, “Well, Catarina is very smart. Now, this is our secret, and you're the first person to know.”

Madzie looked disappointed, “So I can't tell Catarina?”

“You can help me tell her when I take you home, how about that?” Magnus suggested to appease her. 

“Yay!” Madzie cheered. “Are you taking me home right now?” Madzie asked practically bouncing where she stood. 

Magnus laughed, “I'll be taking you home in a bit. I need to help Alec finished getting Max ready to go.”  
Madzie looked disappointed, “Okay,” she said with a pout.

Alec, trying not to laugh, told her, “Why don't you gather up your things that way when Magnus is ready to go you'll be ready?”

Madzie perked up at that, “All right, and once I'm done then we can go.” At that Madzie turned and hurried off to the guest bedroom where she had left her dirty clothes and her backpack. 

Magnus and Alec watched her run off before laughing at her enthusiasm. “I hope you know she's going to tell Catarina before you even step out of the portal,” Alec told Magnus through laughter. 

“I wouldn't expect any less of a child,” Magnus agreed as he stood up from the bar. With a snap of his fingers he cleaned up their breakfast dishes. 

Alec also got up from the bar, and with a wet washcloth he cleaned Max's face and took off the dirty bib. Max was not happy with the cleaning, and he starts crying and pulling away from Alec. 

“Oh, Max, you'd think I'm trying to kill you with the fuss you put up at face cleaning,”   
Alec told him chidingly as he fought to clean Max up. When he was done he handed the dirty washcloth to Magnus, and picked Max up from the high chair. Max stopped crying as abruptly as he started. Alec shook his head at Max's dramatics, and he carried Max over to the couch to put both of their shoes on. 

It didn't take to much longer before everyone was ready to go. Alec grabbed the diaper bag, and Max's bear. Then he helped Magnus with Madzie making sure she had everything. Once everyone was sorted they gathered in the living room. 

Alec said goodbye to Magnus and Madzie, and Magnus opened up a portal for Alec.   
Alec gave Magnus a quick kiss before he stepped through the portal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I last updated, and I'm sorry for that. Chronic illness has a way of taking over my life, but hopefully it won't be so long with the next update.

After Alec went through the portal, Magnus opened up another portal for him and Madzie. After taking her hand Magnus lead Madzie through the portal and they stepped out into Catarina's living room. 

Catarina had been on her way to the kitchen to get some coffee before she started getting ready for work. Magnus had sent her a message letting her know that he was about to bring Madzie back so that she could get ready for school. 

As soon as Madzie saw Catarina, she ran over to tell her the exciting news about Magnus and Alec. 

“Catarina, guess what?” she said bouncing in excitement.

Catarina couldn't help a small laugh at the way Madzie was acting. “Oh my, what's got you so hyper this morning?” she asked as she gave Madzie her full attention.

Madzie gave her a big smile as she blurted out her good news, “Magnus and Alec are getting married.”

Catarina looked at Magnus in surprise, and he gave her a sheepish smile. 

“Well, now that is great news. We'll celebrate later, okay? Right now you need to get ready for school.”

Madzie pouted at being sent off, but she said her goodbyes to Magnus and ran off to her room. 

Once they were alone Catarina approached Magnus and looked at him for a minute.   
Magnus squirmed under her scrutiny, “What is it? Do I have something on my face?” he asked with a nervous laugh. 

Catarina gave him a gentle smile as she shook her head, “No, you look great as always. I'm surprised that you have opened yourself up so much in such a short amount of time.”

Magnus shrugged, “What can I say? Alexander had me from the first moment I saw him,   
and now with Max in the picture it seemed like the right time.”

Catarina leads Magnus over to the couch as he talked, and she gestured for him to sit down with her. Once they were seated she snapped in the coffee she had been going to get when she was interrupted. After handing Magnus a cup, she leaned back against the arm of the couch. 

Magnus took the cup of coffee, and mimicking Catarina he leaned back against the other arm of the couch. They stared at one another for a moment before Magnus broke the silence.

“I was the one to propose if you were wondering.”

Catarina smiled at that, “I guess it was a spur of the moment kind of proposal then.   
Because normally you go over the top with important decisions.”

Magnus laughed, “I guess you could say that. I was actually trying to think of a way to keep track of Alexander in case he went missing again. A ring seemed like a good solution, but once I was holding it I realized that I wanted to give him a ring permanently.”

“Has something else happened?” Catarina asked in concern as she leaned toward Magnus. 

Magnus shook his head, “Not yet, but there have been some incidents that make me think someone is watching and waiting for their opportunity to grab Max.”

“Well, if anything does happen let me know if you need my help.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said with a grateful smile. 

The conversation moved on to other topics, and they talked for a bit longer before they were interrupted by Madzie. They said their goodbyes, and Magnus left to take care of some meetings he had scheduled. 

At the institute, Alec had placed Max in his playpen with his bear, and he was going over reports from the night before. He was trying to think of the best way to tell his siblings about Magnus's proposal. He knew that Isabelle and Jace would be happy for him, but he wasn't sure about his parent's reactions. Alec knew that his mom had made great strides in accepting Magnus, but his father was another story. Ever since he'd found out about Robert cheating on Maryse, Alec hadn't had much to do with him. It hurt to know that his father could throw away his mother like she was some toy he'd gotten tired of, and then for his father to compare what Alec had with Magnus to some woman Robert cheated with. Alec was still dealing with the mixed emotions this had left him with in regards to his father as his parent and someone who'd help raise him and his siblings. 

While Alec was going over the reports and was lost in his thoughts Max had been playing in his playpen. He soon grew bored with his teddy bear, and he looked up at   
Alec to see that he was paying any attention to him. Max pulled his pacifier out of his mouth and threw it toward Alec. 

Alec jerked back from the desk when something thumped down in front of him. Max, seeing Alec move back, let out a giggle and he crawled over to the edge of the playpen.   
Alec looked over at the source of the soggy pacifier, and all thoughts of his father left his mind. With Max around it was hard for him to get lost in his thoughts and to agonize about everything going wrong in his family. Alec saw that Max had moved to the side of the playpen, and he was surprised that Max was crawling. He knew that he would have to keep a closer eye on him now because Max was too young to know to stay by Alec's side. 

Alec put down his tablet, and he pushed back from the desk so that he could go to Max. Max seeing Alec standing up excitedly raised his arms up and started making shrieking noises. Alec winced at the high pitched noise, but he also couldn't help but laugh at Max's enthusiasm.

“Hey, Blueberry, why are you making such a fuss?” Alec asked as he picked Max up from the playpen. When he put his hand under Max's butt to support him Alec made a face at the soggy feeling diaper. 

“Do you have a dirty diaper?” Alec asked as he settled Max against his chest so that he could pick up the diaper bag. Max couldn't answer of course, but what he could do was chew on Alec's shirt which is what he decided to do instead. 

Alec sighed as he watched Max stuffing his shirt into his mouth. He's gone through more clothes in the few days of having Max than he usually went through in a few weeks. Between the drool, milk, crying, and other bodily fluids Alec didn't want to think about, he almost missed the demon blood. When they got to the couch Alec laid Max down on a baby blanket and started the familiar task of cleaning him up.

While Alec was taking care of Max there was a knock at the door before someone pushed it opened. Even though Alec knew he was safe in the Institute he still tensed up when the door was opened. When he saw that it was only Izzy, he relaxed and turned his attention back to Max. 

Isabelle stepped through the doorway, and she smiled when she saw that Alec was changing Max. She didn't envy him of the task because she would rather face a demon than face a dirty diaper. 

“Hey, how's Max doing this morning,” Isabelle asked as she walked over to the couch.   
Alec looked up from Max, “He's doing good. He actually slept all night.” Alec told her as he finished putting a clean diaper on along with Max's pants. 

As Isabelle watched Alec she noticed something on his finger. She looked a little closer, and she brought her hands up to her mouth in surprise. 

Alec picked up Max and laid him against his chest, and as he was standing up he heard Izzy gasp. When he looked at her to see if she was all right, Alec saw that she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. 

“Izzy, is something wrong?” Alec asked her in concern as he stepped closer to her.   
Isabelle shook her head as she reached out and grasped Alec's left hand. 

“Alec, is this what I think it is?” Isabelle asked in a trembling voice. 

Alec let her pull his hand toward herself, and he shifted his right hand so that he could hold Max more securely. 

Alec smiled at the emotion in his sister's voice. Despite everything that they'd been through Alec knew that Izzy had always been his biggest supporter, and he was glad that she was going to one of the first people he could tell about his engagement.  
Alec looked down at his ring before he looked at Izzy, “Magnus asked me last night if I would marry him.”

Isabelle let out a happy cry, and being careful of Max she threw herself against Alec for a hug. 

Alec wrapped his free arm around Isabelle, and he pressed his face to the top of her head. They stood there for a moment holding one another before Isabelle pulled back with a watery laugh. 

“Sorry, for getting your shirt wet,” she told Alec as she looked up at him. 

Alec smiled, “Don't worry about it. Max has done worse than that so far,” Alec told her with a laugh. 

Isabelle laughs with him before she reached for Alec's left hand again. “Now let me look at the ring Magnus gave you.”

Alec rolled his eyes, but he let Isabelle pull his hand toward her. 

Isabelle traced the design with her fingers, and she looked up at Alec with a smile. “Alec, it's beautiful, and it looks very old,” she told him as she let Alec have his hand   
back. 

“Thank you. I didn't ask where he got it from, but with his history, I can assume he's had it for quite a while,” Alec told Isabelle as he shifted Max to give his right arm a break. 

Isabelle frowned at that, but she pushes any other questions aside not wanting to ruin Alec's happiness with the engagement.

“Well, regardless of where the ring came from I'm glad that you are getting the life that you deserve,” Isabelle said with a smile as she looked at Max snuggled against Alec's shoulder. 

“I don't know if I deserve anything, but I'm going to do what it takes to make Magnus and Max happy. Both of them have been through a lot already.”

Isabelle nodded in agreement, and she changed the subject to the warlock kidnappings.

“Have you heard anything else about the missing babies?” she asked as she made her way over to one of the chairs in front of Alec's desk. 

Alec followed Isabelle, and he sat down behind his desk setting Max in his lap so that he was facing Alec's desk leaning against Alec's chest. 

Alec picked up his tablet and checked his messages again. Seeing that there was nothing new he sat the tablet down with a sigh. “No, nothing yet. I don't know why we can't find out who is behind these kidnappings.” Alec said with a frustrated sigh. 

“Well, it's only been a couple of days, and Percy has been looking for six months. We all knew that this was probably going to take a while,” Isabelle told Alec reassuringly.

“I know, and you're right. I guess I'm anxious because I've been stuck inside for much of   
the last few days.”

Isabelle nodded in agreement, “Yeah that would drive me nuts too.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Isabelle sat up in her chair in excitement.

“How about we go to the Hunter's Moon tonight to celebrate your engagement to Magnus?” 

Alec was already shaking his head before she finished, “I don't think that's a good idea.   
Especially since we know someone has been trying to get to Max and me.”

Isabelle pouted, “Alec, you worry too much. There will be plenty of people there to protect the two of you, and I think it would be good for you and Max to get out of this institute for a little while.”

Before Alec could protest again there was another knock on the door, and Clary and Jace stepped through. 

“Hey, what's going on in here?” Clary asked as she looked at Alec's unhappy face, and the stubborn look Isabelle was giving him. 

Isabelle looked at Alec silently asking if she could tell them about his engagement. Alec shrugged, and he looked over at Jace who was looking at him in concern. 

Isabelle took Alec's silence as a yes, and she stood up from her chair so that she could face Clary and Jace. “I'm trying to convince Alec that it would be all right for him to go to the Hunter's Moon tonight to celebrate his engagement to Magnus.”

Alec rolled his eyes at Isabelle's dramatic way of breaking the news, and Jace and Clary looked between them in shock. 

Clary recovered first, and she looked at Alec with surprised happiness. “Did you and Magnus really get engaged?” she asked as she walked over to stand by Isabelle. Jace followed Clary looking like he'd been surprised by a demon. 

Alec laughed at Jace's expression before he turned to Clary, “Yes, we're really engaged. Magnus asked me last night, and I said yes.” Despite how reserved Alec usually was everyone could see the pride and happiness on his face. 

Jace shook his head to clear the shock, and he made his way around Alec's desk.   
“Congratulations,” Jace exclaimed as he tugged Alec up from his chair taking Max from   
Alec so that he didn't have to worry about dropping the baby. Alec accepted the hug with a laugh, and he hung on for a bit feeling grateful for his siblings. He knew that whatever happened with his parents that he would always have his siblings.

When they pulled back from the hug Clary was waiting beside Jace for her turn. Jace stepped back from Alec, and Clary stepped forward. Alec accepted her hug feeling a little uncomfortable because he and Clary rarely hugged one another. Alec no longer hated Clary, and he was happy for Jace. His brother and parabatai had changed quite a bit since Clary had come into their world. Alec pulled back and gave Clary a smile in thanks. 

 

Jace handed Max back to Alec, and he wrapped his arm around Clary's waist. Clary stepped back to stand beside Jace, and she leaned into his side. 

“I'm happy for you Alec, and I think Isabelle is right. You haven't been outside in a while, and I think going to the Hunter's Moon will be good for you.”

Alec sighed as he sat on the edge of his desk holding Max facing his chest. Max snuggled down against Alec and he listened to the soothing heartbeat of his protector. 

Alec looked down as he felt Max pressing against him, and he smiled as he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Max's head. He thought for a moment as he rested his head against Max's. After a moment he looked up at Jace and Clary who'd been watching him.

“I don't think it's safe. There's already been one attempt at getting to Max, and I don't want to take a chance that there is going to be another one.”

Jace frowned at that, but then he smiled reassuringly, “All of us will be there with you, and with so many of your friends with you there shouldn't be a problem.”

“Besides we can post Shadowhunters outside to watch for any suspicious people,” Clary suggested. 

“All right, I'll go, but I want you all to know that I'm not comfortable with this idea,” Alec stated as he pushed off his desk. 

Isabelle and Clary made a noise of excitement, and Jace reached over to grasp Alec's shoulder. “Don't worry we'll be there with you.”

Alec shook his head at him before he stood up and pointed at the door, “Everyone, out. I still have work to do, and all of you are a distraction.”

“Okay, grumpy, we'll leave you to your boring paperwork,” Isabelle told Alec with a teasing smile. 

Jace and Clary laughed at what Isabelle said before they made their way over to the door. After saying their goodbyes they left leaving Isabelle and Alec alone again. 

“I bet they'll get halfway to the training room and remember that they came here for a reason,” Isabelle told Alec with a laugh as she too made her way over to the door. 

Alec laughed, “Probably, but I don't think we'll see them again for a while.”

Isabelle shrugged, “I know better than to go into the training room when they're in there.”

Alec wrinkled his nose at that, “Get out of here already. I have work to get caught up on.”

Isabelle stuck her tongue out at Alec before she left the room pulling the door shut behind her. Alec laughed at her childishness, and he sat Max back down in his playpen with his bear and pacifier. 

After Isabelle left Alec sent Magnus a message letting him know of the plans for that night. It took a while for Magnus to get back to him, but Alec figured that he was busy with clients. 

Alec had put down his work and leaned back in his chair to take a break, and he looked over to check on Max. Max was asleep with his thumb in his mouth, and his bear being held with his other arm. Alec picked up his phone and took a quick picture. Before he could set the phone down to get back to work, he saw that Magnus was calling. 

Alec answered the call, and he smiled at the familiar sound of Magnus' voice.

“Hello, darling, I hope I'm not interrupting,” Magnus said after Alec said hello. 

Alec shook his head even though Magnus couldn't see him, “No, you're not interrupting I was just taking a break.”

“Well, I'm glad I caught you at a good time. Now would you like to tell me why you're going to the Hunter's Moon tonight?”

Alec groaned, “When Izzy found out we got engaged last night she decided that we needed to celebrate.”

Magnus frowned as he sat down on his couch, and conjured up something to drink. “I can understand her desire to celebrate, but I really don't think that this is a good time.”

“I agree, but she and the others seem concerned that I've been cooped up for a couple of days. They said that it would be good for Max and me to get out of the Institute for a while.”

“Well, I do agree with them there, but being inside isn't going to kill you, and being in a crowded bar might,” Magnus told Alec uneasy growing in his stomach. He knew that Alec's siblings meant well, but it would be very hard to protect him in such a chaotic environment.

Alec sighed, “I know, but you know I have a hard time saying no to Izzy. Besides, we've hit a dead end on the missing children, and maybe this will draw someone out.”

Magnus sat up in shock at that, “Alexander, are you suggesting that we use you and Max as bait?”

Alec winced, “Okay, I know it sounds bad, but I would never put Max in danger. I'm going to be the bait, and you can hold Max so that we aren't together.”

“No, I won't be the reason you get hurt or worse,” Magnus said definitively.

“Magnus, I'll be fine. I'm a Shadowhunter. I can take care of myself, and with you there I'll also be able to take care of Max.”

Magnus was silent for a moment before he let out a sound of defeat, “Fine, but if anything happens to either of you I'm going to kick your ass myself.”

Alec tried not to laugh at that because he knew Magnus was serious, and he didn't want to find out who would win in such a fight. “Your objections have been noted, and while I agree with you I think this is for the best.”

“What time are you going to be at Hunter's Moon?” Magnus asked changing the subject.   
Alec thought for a moment, “I'm usually done here at about five, so we should be at the bar at around six.”

“You're going to walk?” Magnus asked concerned about Alec's choice of transportation. 

“Maybe, I need some fresh air, and I think it'll be good for Max.”

Magnus sat his drink down on the coffee table, and he stood up from the couch to walk over to the window. “All right, be careful, and remember the charm on your ring if anything happens.”

Alec couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his face at the concern in Magnus' voice. “I'll be fine, and I haven't forgotten about the charm. I'll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight. I love you,” Magnus said as he stared out the window. 

“I love you, too,” Alec said before he hung up the phone. 

Christopher had been waiting to hear something that he could report to Marcus. When a friend of his had approached him about the warlock baby, he'd been hesitant at first because he knew Warlock Bane was not a man to be trifled with. Also he hadn't wanted to get involved with something that would get him outed as a double agent. His friend had assured him that all he had to do was pass on some information, and he would take care of the rest. Reassured that his position was safe Christopher had been listening for any plans that Alec would be leaving the institute. His opportunity had come when he overheard Alec's sister, and Jace's red-headed girlfriend talking about Alec's engagement. When he heard the word engagement, Christopher moved closer to the door. After listening for a moment he heard their plans for going out that night.   
Christopher smiled to himself as he quietly left his spot by the door. He strolled outside without any interference and he made a call to his friend. After he relayed the information he went back to his post like he'd just come from the bathroom. Christopher was happy knowing that the warlock child would be out of the institute by tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their continued support despite the long wait between updates. Also thank you for the well wishes about my chronic illness. As with most people with chronic illnesses I just take each day as it comes.   
> This chapter is a bit longer than usual because I didn't want to cut the chapter in half again.

Alec's day passed pretty quietly with a few interruptions from Max. He'd received an email from Percy, but it was to let him know that Percy hadn't come up with any new information. Alec could feel his frustration building, but there was nothing he could do besides wait. That was the main reason he'd agreed to the outing because he was tired of sitting around and doing nothing. Alec, though, was second-guessing going out with Max. He knew that in a crowded environment like at a bar that he couldn't account for everything that might happen. 

Alec sighed and shut down his tablet before he plugged it in to charge. Next, he turned to Max who'd been quietly playing in his playpen. Alec needed to feed him and to make sure his diaper was changed. He wanted Max to be as comfortable as possible because he didn't know if there was any place in Hunter's Moon to take care of a baby. After taking care of Max's needs Alec packed up his diaper bag and grabbed the baby carrier.   
Once he was sure he had everything Alec left his office to go and find Isabelle. 

As he made his way down the corridor, Alec regretted not putting Max in his baby carrier. Max was trying to look around at everything, and he was making it hard for Alec to hold onto his baby carrier, the diaper bag, and Max himself. 

As they passed other Shadowhunters a few smiled at Max, but Alec felt like there was more judgment than acceptance. As much as he would wish otherwise Alec knew that it would take more than a few months or even years to change such a deep-rooted hatred.

When they reached the ops center Alec found Isabelle talking to one of the Shadowhunters that watched the maps of New York for possible trouble.

“Hey, Izzy, how's everything look?” Alec asked as he stopped next to his sister. 

Isabelle looked at Alec with a smile, and before she answered she reached out a took Max from Alec. “There've been a few minor demon sightings, but nothing major.”

Isabelle settled Max on her left hip, and she smiled down at the little boy who decided that her hair was a good chew toy. 

Alec watched Isabelle with Max, and he felt his chest fill with love. He knew Isabelle had been through as much as he had in regards to her life choices, and he hoped one day that she would have a family of her own. Alec also felt like he'd made the right choice in choosing Magnus, and that whatever happened with Max they'd get through together.   
Alec hoped, though, that they wouldn't have to give Max up because Magnus had lost too much in his life. 

Isabelle looked up from Max to see that Alec was watching them with a pensive look on his face. “Are you all right, Alec?”

Alec shook himself out of his thoughts, “I'm fine, Izzy. Are you ready to head out?”

“Sure. Jace and Clary are going to meet us there. What about Magnus?” Isabelle let the matter drop knowing that Alec would come to her if he wanted to talk. 

“Magnus is going to meet us outside. He doesn't want me to risk trying to walk to the Hunter's Moon.”

Isabelle laughed at that, “Poor Magnus. With all the worrying he has to do with you, you're going to give his gray hair.”

Alec groaned at that thought, “Angel, don't say that in front of Magnus. He may want people to think that he is the most secure person about his looks, but I know how he is if someone even mentions gray hair.”

“Well, I for one don't think he has anything to worry about,” Isabelle said as she handed Max back to Alec carefully pulling her hair out of his grasp. Max whined at losing his new chew toy, and Alec laughed at him before he pulled a teething ring out of his pocket. He handed the toy to Max, and then the baby carrier to Isabelle.

“You and I both know that he can change his appearance anytime he wants to, but you know how personal anxiety is,” Alec told Isabelle as he settled Max and the diaper bag to a more comfortable position. 

Isabelle sighed, “You don't have to remind me. At least Mom has stopped looking down her nose at everything I do.”

As they'd been talking Alec had sent a message to Magnus letting him know that they were ready to go. Alec leading the way started walking toward the front door. 

“Mom's done a lot of changing in the last few months. She even started being more polite to Magnus, and she seems happy that we want to adopt Max.”  
Isabelle looked at Alec in surprise, “That is different. It wasn't too long ago that she would have thrown a fit at the thought of having a downworlder for a grandchild.”

Alec nodded in agreement, “I know, but after everything that's happened with Dad I think she's been forced to look at things differently.”

By now they'd reached the front door, and Isabelle pulled the heavy door open for Alec. Alec walked through first before he reached back with his free hand and held the door open for Isabelle. 

Magnus had just stepped out of a portal, and he smiled when he saw Isabelle and Alec coming through the door. 

“Alexander, right on time,” Magnus exclaimed as he walked over to meet them at the bottom of the steps. 

Alec involuntarily smiled back at Magnus, and when he was level with him Alec leaned forward for a kiss hello. 

“Hey,” Alec said when he pulled back. He looked Magnus over, and he felt the familiar swell of love and desire. Magnus was wearing a pair of tight black pants, and a dark red shirt that was unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. He'd also dyed the tips of his hair to match the color of his shirt, and he was wearing contrasting makeup. 

Magnus, seeing that Alec was looking him over, spun in a quick circle shooting Alec an impish smile. “Do you what you see?” Magnus asked Alec as he stepped closer. 

Alec blushed and glanced over at his sister who was laughing at him. Alec looked back at Magnus, “Of course. You could be wearing a burlap bag and would still be beautiful.”

Magnus gave Alec a lovesick look, and he leaned forward to kiss him. “You are certainly good for my ego, Alexander. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Isabelle, who'd been watching them, cleared her throat, “As much as I love watching you two play out a moment from a rom-com we need to get going or we're going to be late.”

Alec felt his face burn at the reminder of his sister. He looked over at Isabelle, but before he could say anything Max squealed. Alec looked down at Max in surprise, and he saw that Max was looking at Magnus. 

“Hey, Blueberry, are you feeling left out?” Alec asked Max as he lightly bounced him in his arms. 

Max squealed again and he leaned toward Magnus. Magnus laughed, and he held his arms out as Max launched himself forward at Magnus. Alec fumbled him for a moment of panic before Magnus got his hands under Max's arms. Once Alec was sure Magnus had a firm grip on Max he put the baby carrier back on so that he wouldn't have to worry about trying to holding Max in a crowded bar. 

Magnus pulled Max into his chest, and Max laid his head on Magnus's shoulder. Max started babbling in Magnus's ear, and Magnus could feel the drool Max was dripping on his shoulder. 

Despite the drool, Magnus hugged Max to his chest, and he once again thought about how right it would be for him and Alec to raise Max as their own. After a moment he shook off the feeling and he kissed Max on the temple. Then he handed Max back to   
Alec and turned to open a portal to the alley behind Hunter's Moon.   
Christopher watched as Alec and Isabelle left the institute. When they were gone   
Christopher made his way to an empty room so that he could make a phone call in private. 

After he'd let his contact know about the outing he'd promised to call and let them know when Alec left. 

He pulled up the number and pressed send. After about two rings the call was answered, and Christopher relaid the message about Alec leaving the institute. 

Once he got confirmation that the kidnapping would be carried out the night Christopher hung up the phone and erased the number. 

John and Marcus had been preparing themselves for what they had to do that night. John had come up with a solution to drugging the oldest Lightwood so that they could sneak him and the baby out without anyone being the wiser. They figured that everyone would be watching for someone to spike his drinks or for an opportunity to force him outside.   
So John had combined a mundane sedative with a fae drug. Once the drugs were combined and tested out on an unwitting Shadowhunter, John used a couple of syringes to hold the drug. This would also act as an easy way to administer the drug to Lightwood. All they had to do now was get close enough to inject the drug, and then they would have to get Lightwood to follow them outside with anyone seeing them. If the drug worked like is should Lightwood would be to out of it to fight them, and compliant enough to follow them. 

While John had been working on the drug, Malcolm had contacted a warlock that would open up a portal to take them to Mr. Nowak's residence. He hoped that everything would go smoothly and that he would finally have all of the children in one place. He'd talk to Mr. Nowak already and he'd assured him that he'd have the child in Germany by that night. Malcolm didn't want to have to tell his boss that he'd screwed up again, and lost his chance to grab the child. 

Malcolm nervously wiped the sweat off his face and he leaned against the grimy wall behind him. He and John had set up near the bar and were waiting for their plan to go into effect. A regular at the bar was going to administer the drug, and then he would lead the target outside. Malcolm had gotten lucky when he found someone who was willing to assault a shadowhunter in a room full of other shadowhunters. He just hoped the man was as calm as he'd let on, and he didn't give himself away because Malcolm knew this would be their last chance to grab the child. 

Malcolm was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard a rush of wind, and he saw a portal open up in the alley behind Hunter's Moon. When he saw that it was their target he pulled out his phone and sent a message to his helper. 

Alec had slipped Max into the baby carrier before he stepped through the portal. Now that he was on the other side, Alec gave Max his pacifier before he followed Izzy and Magnus into the bar. 

When they stepped inside Alec saw to his relief that it wasn't that crowded. But before he could fully relax he saw Clary and Jace heading his way. 

“Hey, you made it,” Clary said when she stopped in front of them. 

“Yup. Although I practically had to drag Alec out of the institute,” Isabelle told Clary with exasperation clear in her voice. 

Alec rolled his eyes at that, “I was being cautious. We all know that someone is waiting for a chance to get a hold of Max.”

Isabelle softened, “I know, but I'm worried about you being cooped up all the time.”

Alec smiled at the concern in her voice, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.   
Alec pulled Isabelle into a hug, and he kissed the top of her head. “I know you worry about me, but I can take care of myself.”

“Plus he has me to nag him,” Magnus interjected. An uncomfortable silence fell over the group before Simon walked up to them. 

“Hey, is this a funeral or a celebration?” he asked in a chipper voice breaking the silence. 

“Oh, great who invited you?” Alec grouched as he pulled back from Isabelle to face Simon. 

Isabelle poked Alec hard in the ribs before she stepped up to give Simon a kiss hello.   
When she pulled back she turned to face Alec, “I invited him.”

Alec heaved a sigh, “Of course you did, but does he really need to be here?”

Isabelle straightens up to her full height that put her level with Alec's chest. “Quit being a grouch, or the next time I fix dinner you're going to help me eat it.”

Alec's face turned green, and he back up away from his sister. “I'm sorry I said anything against Simon, and if you'll excuse me I see someone at the bar that wants to talk to me.”

Magnus was trying not to laugh at the sight of his big strong boyfriend cowering from his much smaller sister. 

Isabelle heard Magnus making a weird noise, and when she turned to look at him he started laughing. 

“What's so funny?” she asked as she walked over to him and linked her arm with his. 

Magnus got his laughter under control, and he patted Isabelle's hand that was on his arm. “I think it's funny that Alexander can face down a greater demon without hesitation, but the moment you threatened him with dinner he runs like a scared rabbit.”

Isabelle couldn't help but laugh at that herself, “Well, I may have given most of my family members food poisoning a time or two.”

“Which is why I'm glad I'm a vampire and don't require food,” Simon told them as he motioned for everyone to follow him to the bar. 

Isabelle gave Simon a mock hurt look, “So if I fixed you a special meal you wouldn't eat it?” 

Simon gave Magnus a panicked look before looking back at Isabelle, “I would eat any food you fix special for me even if my body rejected it.” 

Clary and Jace had been watching for the sidelines, and Clary smiled at Simon trying to dig himself out of the hole he'd dug for himself. 

“Why don't we go get those drinks you mentioned?” Clary asked Simon as she stepped up to his side and took his hand in hers. 

Simon gave her a grateful smile, “Sounds like a good idea,” he said before he whispered thanks under his breath to Clary. 

Magnus and Isabelle watched them walk away with Jace trailing behind the pair. He looked over at Isabelle with a smile, “Why do you keep teasing that boy? You know it makes him into an idiot.”

Isabelle laughed, “Because it's fun, and I like when he acts like an idiot. He makes it too easy.” 

Magnus laughed along with her as they followed the rest of their group who'd gathered at the bar by now. 

Magnus gave Maia smile of greeting, “Can I have a Manhattan, please?” Magnus asked as he stepped away from Isabelle to stand by Alec's side. He looked at what Alec had gotten, and he saw that he was holding a cup of soda. Alec had told him that because he was responsible for Max that he wasn't going to drink anything. Magnus knew, though, that Max was just an excuse because there weren't many alcoholic drinks that Alec liked.  
Magnus sat down on a bar stool, and he reached up to tug on Alec's sleeve. “Alexander, why don't you sit down?”

Alec looked down at where Magnus was sitting beside him, and he drew a bar stool closer to him so that he could sit down next to Magnus. “Probably a good idea. Max gets heavy after awhile.” Alec said as he sat his drink down so that he could adjust Max to a more comfortable position. Alec planned to keep Max in the carrier while they were at the bar. He figured that it would be easier to keep track of everything going on around him if he didn't have to worry about holding Max at the same time. 

Darrel Morris watched the group arrive, and he sent a message letting Malcolm know that he had Lightwood in his sight. Darrel knew that he would have to wait a bit before he could set the plan into motion. With the warlock sticking to the shadowhunter's side, and all of his family nearby it would next to impossible to kidnap him and the baby. 

Darrel sat and watched the group for close to an hour growing more and more impatient as the night wore on. With Malcolm bugging him, and the bar filling up Darrel was getting nervous that he wouldn't be able to get close enough to the bar without being seen. Darrel finally saw his opening when the warlock got up to go to the bathroom, and the shadowhunter's friends had moved into their own groups. He sent a quick message to Malcolm then Darrel stood up from where he'd been sitting, After making sure the coast was clear, and the shadowhunter was truly alone Darrel made his way to the bar. He pulled out the syringe once he got close enough and after pulling off the cap Darrel quickly injected the drug.

Alec was looking down checking on Max when he felt someone step up beside him. Before he could look over to see who it was, he felt a prick in his side, and he jerked away from the brief pain. When he was about to get up from the stool and defend himself Alec felt something else pressing against his side. 

“Don't move, and don't draw attention to yourself,” Alec heard from his right side where the pressure was coming from. 

“You've been injected with a powerful sedative, and you'll be out in a few moments.”

Alec turned to look to his right and he saw a man that was about his age. There was nothing about the man that stood out to him, and the way he was standing no one else could see the knife that was pressed to Alec's side. 

“I want you to get up slowly, and you need to follow me. Don't try anything, or I'll hurt the baby. I'm sure you can survive a stab to the gut, but the baby is small enough that he'll bleed out in minutes.”

Alec knew he needed to do something, but the sedative was already taking effect, He reluctantly got up from the bar stool, the man moved so that he was standing slightly behind Alec. Alec felt the knife press harder against his back.

“We're going out the back door to the alley,” Darrel told Alec as he pressed the knife harder to his back. 

Alec closed his eyes for a second trying to get his brain to work so that he could protect Max. When he didn't move right away Alec felt the knife press harder to his back. When he felt blood he saw Max squirming and a small spot of blood appeared on the baby's back. The sight of the blood spurred Alec to move and he walked toward the alley door. Isabelle looked up from her conversation when he walked past, and Alec gave her a reassuring smile. 

“I have something to take care of right quick. I won't be long,” Alec told Isabelle when he got closer to her. 

Isabelle nodded her understanding, but she gave the man behind Alec a suspicious look. 

Darrel acted like she wasn't looking at him, and he followed Alec out of the bar. 

When they got outside Darrel forced Alec to walk deeper into the shadows.   
Malcolm and John stepped forward when they saw Darrel and Alec approaching. 

“Here's the payment I promised you,” Malcolm told Darrel as he held out a thick envelope.

Darrel took the envelope, and he took off not wanting to be involved any farther in the kidnapping of a shadowhunter especially one with a warlock as a boyfriend.

Alec watched the unknown man leave, and when he faced the other men Alec could feel the sedative pulling him down. 

John saw that the drugs had kicked in completely, and he hurried forward to catch the man before he hit the ground. John grunted as the full weight of the shadowhunter hit his arms. 

“Good lord, you didn't tell me how big this shadowhunter is,” John grouched as he laid the shadowhunter on the ground. 

Malcolm rolled his eyes, but he didn't look up from the message he was sending. “It's not like I had any idea myself. It's hard to tell how tall someone is just by watching them through a camera.”

“All right, you have a point, but how are we going to get him through the portal?” John asked as a portal opened up in front of them. 

Malcolm put his phone back in his pocket, and he stepped over to where John had laid the man down. “I'll get his shoulders and you get his legs. We just need to get him through the portal, and my men can take over from there.”

John moved into place, “What about the baby? Is he going to stay in that carrier while we do this?”

Malcolm groaned as he levered the man up into a sitting position, “He should be fine. As long as he stays asleep, and doesn't start moving around.”

By now John was in position at Alec's feet, and on the count of three they picked Alec up and carried him through the portal.


End file.
